Rencontres Fracassantes
by SweetyMarie
Summary: Recueil d'Os : Où le couple Edward/Bella est mis en scène dans plusieurs situations. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Attention LEMON !
1. L'anniversaire

OS : Spécial Anniversaire

Journée pluvieuse. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la terrible malédiction qui pesait sur Seattle et son état de Washington. Je déambulais dans les couloirs blancs, ressemblant trait pour trait à ceux des hôpitaux, de mon université. J'étudie la littérature classique et la biologie ici. Mais les livres sont ma deuxième maison, ils renferment en eux mon âme, et mes sentiments les plus profonds. Avec un peu de morosité je rentre dans l'amphithéâtre, je regarde autour de moi et vois Angela qui sautille sur sa chaise en me voyant arriver. Oh mon dieu, elle n'avait pas oublié.

_ Joyeux anniversaire Bella ! cria-t-elle en venant à mon encontre en courant de tout son soul.

_ Merci Angie ! dis-je sincèrement.

Le professeur arriva derrière nous, nous faisant signe d'aller nous installer alors que j'avançais vers la place, à côté de celle de mon amie, je trébuchais sur une des marches. Je fermais les yeux, prête à me retrouver le nez collé au sol. Cependant, la réalité fut tout autre, je sentis quelque chose de doux, se serrer autour de ma taille. Sans que je n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, je me retrouvais debout, dos à mon « sauveur ». Je me retournais pour voir le bienfaiteur de tout ceci, lorsque je croisais des iris verts émeraude, qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Edward Cullen.

_ Merci, bredouillais-je avant de repartir vers Angela, les joues plus que rouges.

Voilà pourquoi je détestais mon anniversaire, car chaque année, il se passait une catastrophe, voir plusieurs dans la même journée. Cela me hantait depuis que j'étais toute petite. Et maintenant voilà que mister Edward-beau-comme-un-dieu-et-foutrement-intelligent-Cullen se met à rentrer dans l'équation. Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il avait ses mains autour de ma taille. Son souffle s'écrasant dans mon cou, chatouillant ainsi ma peau dévêtue à cet endroit. Même son parfum semblait m'avoir enveloppé. Depuis le temps que je rêvais qu'il me regarde. Depuis que j'étais au lycée, on me voyait comme Bella Swan, le vilain petit canard, celle qu'il faut éviter, si on ne veut pas être la risée du lycée. J'étais Timorée et je savais qu'encore au fond de moi cette part de timidité résistait et restait ancrée dans mes pores.

Mais Edward Cullen était LE fantasme de toute la gente féminine de l'université. Même le mien je vous l'accorde. Mais remettons les choses dans leur contexte. Moi, contrairement à toutes ses donzelles, je le connaissais avant. Il était dans ce même lycée, où j'ai vécu les trois pires années de ma vie, entre humiliations, insultes et rejets. Lui, il était l'excellence incarné. Il avait tout pour lui, le charme, l'intelligence, il était doué en tout. Dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, il excellé. Il avait été major de promotion, avait reçu une bourse d'étude pour aller à Harvard, mais il avait tout de même insisté pour aller à Seattle. Sans doute pour rester proche de sa famille, qui elle, était toujours domiciliée à Forks.

Le cours venait de débuter. Nous étions en économie. C'était un cours obligatoire, quelque soit nos filières. Et il se trouvait que par mon plus grand malheur, _ou bonheur_, Edward était aussi dans ce cours avec moi. Angéla, ma meilleure amie, était également ici avec moi. Je l'avais rencontrée lors de la prérentrée et depuis nous ne nous quittions plus. Elle était comme moi timide et assez réservée, nous nous entendions bien pour ces raisons. Elle était en couple avec Ben depuis quelques mois maintenant. Un garçon vraiment très gentil, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle.

Et je les enviais. Je n'avais jamais eu de « vrais » petits amis. A part Jacob mais ça ne comptait pas. C'était juste passager, ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps. Nous étions faits pour être amis et pas plus que ça. Depuis il était heureux avec Leah et moi j'étais toujours seule.

Depuis, je rêvais constamment d'Edward, ça en devenait presque gênant. J'entendais la prof parler mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Au lieu de ça, je laissais mon esprit s'échapper. Lorsque je détournais mon regard vers ma droite, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je croisais les yeux d'Edward, braqués sur moi. Je détournais presque aussitôt les yeux, comme si il m'avait brûlé rien qu'en me regardant. Je baissais la tête en rougissant, priant pour que se soit la fin, bientôt de ce cours embarrassant.

Lorsque j'essayais d'écouter la prof, je sentais son regard sur moi. Cette sensation était indescriptible. En moi, le flot de sensations et de sentiments se mélangeait et me donnais une étrange sensation.

Lorsque l'heure fût passée je me dépêchais de sortir. Pourtant, c'est à ce moment très précis que la prof m'appela.

_ Mademoiselle Swan ! Pourriez-vous venir un instant s'il vous plaît ?

J'acquiesçais en marchant droit sur elle. Ignorant au passage les regards des autres et abandonnant Angela dans la cohue d'élèves qui se bousculaient pour sortir de la salle.

_ Madame ? Questionnais-je mon professeur.

_ Mlle Swan, mon cours vous a-t-il ennuyé au point de ne pas écouter et de regarder monsieur Cullen ?

_ Je vous demande pardon ?

_ Mlle Swan, sachez que vous êtes ici pour étudier et non pour flirter avec vos camarades de classe. La prochaine fois que je vous surprends à ne pas écouter mon cours, je vous fais exclure du cours. Vous m'avez bien comprise ?

_ Oui madame.

_ Bien, vous pouvez partir désormais.

Je quittais la salle, en pestant contre cette mégère. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle à la fin ? Je ne flirtais pas avec Edward ! Et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Je cherchais des yeux Angela mais ne la trouvais pas.

_Super vraiment !_

Alors que j'allais quitter le couloir, je vis Edward me sourire gentiment. Je secouais la tête et partais à la recherche de mon amie. Puis la journée se déroulât comme elle se devait, sans qu'aucun autre accident ne se produise. Je me dirigeais vers le dortoir. J'avais de la chance, cette année, j'avais eu le droit à une chambre seule. Il y avait eu beaucoup de désistements, car l'immeuble était encore en travaux, et que ces précieuses jeunes femmes, filles de riches hommes d'affaires ou importants, refusaient catégoriquement de dormir au milieu de l'enduis, de la peinture et du plâtre. Moi rien ne me gênais, au contraire. De plus, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour avoir un logement à côté de la fac. Lorsque j'arrivais devant ma porte, j'y trouvais un bouquet de violette. J'attrapais rapidement les fleurs et rentrais chez moi. Après les avoir disposé dans le seul vase qu'il y avait dans mon appartement, j'allais voir sur internet ce que signifiaient les violettes. Je fus surprise lorsque je trouvais alors « amour secret ». Je rougis face à ces deux mots. Réaction idiote de ma part. Une fois que je fus douchée, je m'habillais d'un léger short et d'un débardeur, noirs tout deux. Je m'installais sur mon canapé, mettant mon film dans le lecteur DVD, quand la sonnette retenti. Je pestais sérieusement après l'intrus et me hâtais pour ouvrir la porte. Et me voilà bouche bée, devant la personne qui se trouve devant moi. Edward Cullen en personne. Je me reprenais alors très rapidement, pour ne pas qu'il pense que je suis folle.

_Il le pense déjà, à mon avis si tu veux savoir !_

Non ! Je ne voulais pas savoir. Je secouais la tête demandant à ma _stupide_ conscience d'arrêter de parler.

_ Bonsoir Bella.

_ Euh…Bon…Bonsoir Edward.

_ Je voudrais te parler. Je peux ? me demanda-t-il en faisant un geste en direction de l'entrée.

J'acquiesçais. Je n'étais même plus capable d'aligner deux mots face à lui. Génial !

_ Je suis désolé de venir si tard Bella. Mais il fallait absolument que je te vois. Pour plusieurs raisons…

_ Je t'écoute.

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, tapotant la place qui se trouvait à mes côtés, où Edward pris place. Je me pinçais discrètement pour savoir si tout cela était vrai.

_Aïe ! C'était vrai…_

Je jubilais intérieurement. Edward me fixait sans ouvrir la bouche. Mais le silence n'était pas gênant, au contraire. Il m'apaisait. Il se racla la gorge et commença à parler.

_ Tout d'abord je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Je rougis immédiatement à ces mots. Lui, Edward Cullen, le gars que j'aime depuis je ne sais combien d'années, me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire ! Je rêvais. C'était ça. Il était impossible que cela se passe en réalité.

_ Merci Edward, mais tu n'es pas venu, ici, spécialement pour me le souhaiter. Je me trompe ?

_ Non tu ne te trompe pas. Je vois aussi que tu as reçu mes violettes.

_ C'était toi ? Criais-je ?

_ Oui… Tu n'es pas…heureuse ?

_ Non...Si…Oui…Je…J'ignorais que ça pouvait être toi.

_ Ça t'étonne n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bah un petit peu je dois l'avouer.

_ J'ai essayé de te montrer ce que je ressentais pour toi Bella. Mais à chaque fois que je faisais un pas vers toi, tu m'évitais comme la peste alors je te regardais de loin, pestant quand cet abruti de Mike s'approchait trop de toi, ou même quand tu étais avec ton ami Jacob. Et puis après j'ai saisi ma chance. Tu allais à Seattle, sans toutes ces personnes pour être proche de toi, j'ai renoncé à Harvard pour être près de toi. Je pensais qu'en étant la seule personne que tu connaissais, j'aurais une chance d'être proche de toi. Mais je me suis trompé. Au contraire, tu semblais plus libre…

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Il changeait totalement les rôles. C'est plutôt moi qui aurais dû dire ça.

_ Edward. Tu ne crois pas être en train d'inverser les rôles là ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ C'est moi ! Moi qui te regardais de loin, pendant que Lauren, Jessica, Tanya et toutes ces filles sans cervelles s'accrochaient à toi. Pendues du soir au matin à ton cou, dévoilant petit à petit un peu plus leurs décoltés sous tes yeux. Quand tu es arrivé ici, j'ai été surprise que tu ne sois pas à Harvard, que tu ais préféré venir ici, plutôt que dans une école prestigieuse. Et puis quelques jours après la rentrée, tu avais un nouveau fan club, de filles aussi bêtes les unes que les autres. Et moi que crois-tu que je ressentais à ce moment là ? Je me sentais idiote. Idiote, de croire qu'un jour tu pourrais t'intéresser à moi, car je suis différente de ces filles là. Alors si tu es venu ce soir, ici, juste parce que c'est une affaire de pari, de bizutage ou je ne sais pas encore, tu peux repartir. La porte se trouve ici je ne te retiens pas.

J'avais soufflé cette tirade et à présent mon visage était rouge sûrement, et j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

_ Tu pense que tu es un pari ?

_ Je ne sais pas à toi de me le dire. Répliquais-je sèchement.

_ Mais Bella voyons ! Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai ! Je t'aime et ce depuis maintenant plus de trois ans. Jamais je n'ai été avec ces filles. Elles étaient toujours après moi, mais moi je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi.

Il me regardait les yeux brillants. Sa main caressait ma joue, avec une infime tendresse.

_ Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ?

_ Je sais que tu vas trouver ça étrange mais… j'avais peur de venir te voir. J'étais…un peu timide avec les filles, je n'ai jamais su comment draguer quelqu'un, au plus grand malheur de mon frère. Mais surtout j'avais peur de ta réaction Bella. Tu es tellement imprévisible !

_Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté ta chance, une fois arrivé à l'université ?

_ Je t'ai vue tout de suite entourée de ces personnes, et j'avais l'impression que ça ne te faisais pas plaisir que je sois là…

Je restais bouche bée devant lui. Il avait maintenant glissé sa main dans la mienne. Sa paume chaude et douce caressait lentement mon épiderme. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'assimiler les choses qu'Edward m'avait dites.

_ Je ferais mieux de partir… dit-il finalement en retirant la précieuse chaleur de ses mains, des miennes.

_ Non ! Criais-je ! Ne fais pas ça Edward.

Il me regardait bizarrement, mais bien vite son étonnement fût remplacé par la tendresse.

_ Alors je ne partirais pas Bella.

_ Reste… Reste avec moi. Ce soir au moins.

_ Es-tu sûre ?

_ De toi oui.

Son regard fondait sur moi, faisant couler de ses prunelles de la tendresse et de l'amour. Une pointe de désir, se faufilait un passage dans ses iris magnifiques. Il penchât son visage près du mien et anticipent son geste, je fermais les yeux. Je fus surprise de la chaleur que procuraient ses lèvres, et la douceur qu'elles laissaient sur les miennes. Timidement ses lèvres avaient épousées les miennes. Prise dans un élan, encore inconnu pour moi, je crochetais mes bras autour de son cou, et répondais activement à son baiser. L'intensité du baiser ne me laissait pas de marbre, et enflammait ainsi mon bas ventre. De son côté, il n'était pas non plus insensible à tout ça.

_ Attend Bella… On n'est pas obligés…

_ J'en ai envie Edward.

Il me regarda une dernière fois, tout ce qu'il put trouver dans mes yeux, ce fut le désir qui s'écoulait dans mes iris déjà chocolatés. Je me déplaçais et, toujours nos lèvres soudées ensembles, il m'allongeât sur le canapé. Je pouvais à présent sentir son désir pointé contre ma cuisse nue, et sa chaleur corporelle qui me transportait presque ailleurs. Son parfum se diffusait dans toute la pièce et je prenais plaisir à me shooté de cette dernière.

_Que m'arrive-t-il ?_

Ses lèvres parcouraient mon cou, me laissant échapper quelques gémissements plutôt bruyants.

_ Attend Edward…

Il se releva comme si je l'avais brûlé.

_ Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Je comprends… Pardon d'avoir été trop brusque.

_ Non ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que… Je suis…hum… vierge…

_ Oh…

Et voilà fallait que tu l'ouvres Bella ! Je me mettais un claque mentalement.

_ Vient on va dans ta chambre. On sera mieux là-bas qu'ici.

Je hochais la tête positivement. Il prenait ma main alors dans la sienne et je nous guidais vers ma chambre. Il m'installa doucement sur le matelas.

_ Dis moi si tu veux arrêter. D'accord ?

J'acquiesçais. Il glissa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains caressaient mes hanches avec douceur. Mes doigts s'accrochaient à sa tignasse tandis que ses baisers mouillés s'aventuraient vers mon cou et ma poitrine.

_ Edward… soupirais-je de bien-être.

Il plaça ses mains sous mon débardeur, procurant dans mon ventre de multiples décharges électriques, ainsi que l'humidification de ma petite culotte. J'avais soudainement chaud. Très chaud. Je bougeais des hanches recherchant une quelconque friction avec son sexe. Je gémissais lorsque sa turgescence se mit à frotter contre mon clitoris.

_ Putain ! Edward…

Je commençais à enlever sa chemise, admirant son torse magnifiquement dessiné. Il s'attaqua alors à mon haut, découvrant ainsi ma poitrine nue, et complètement offerte à lui. Il s'attaqua alors à mes deux auréoles rosées, provoquant des sifflements de ma part. Je gigotais dans tous les sens pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une nouvelle friction avec son incroyable anatomie.

Je gémissais.

_ Putain ! Bella cesse de te tortiller ainsi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi de me contenir.

Je levais alors mes yeux vers les siens. Ils avaient pris une teinte noirâtre.

_Oh mon dieu. Tellement chaud ainsi…_

_ J'ai envi de toi Edward.

Il me regarda avec attention pour déceler un mensonge de ma part. Mais il ne vit que mon désir pour lui, se refléter dans mon regard. Il m'embrassât avec tendresse et amour. Je retirais alors son jean et il ne restait plus que son boxer. Boxer, qui était d'ailleurs déformés par une bosse énorme ! Il retira mon short et plaça son nez vers mon centre.

_ Tu sens si bon ma Bella. Tu es si mouillée pour moi.

_ Huuuum.

Il retira alors ma culotte et plongea deux doigts en moi, qui me fis hurler de surprise. Il me pompait alors, de plus en plus en vite. Je sentais les prémisses d'un orgasme arriver. La boule au fond de mon ventre, ne cessait pas d'augmenter. Elle allait presque exploser.

_ Putain Bella. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que tu me fais !

_ Edwaaaaaaaaaaaarrd !

Mais avant que mon orgasme n'arrive, il retira ses doigts de mon antre et les léchât.

_Hummm vision plus qu'orgasmique !_

_ Délicieuse Bella !

Il m'attrapa alors par les hanches et il glissa alors sa langue vers mon antre. Elle remplaçât bien vite ses doigts.

_ Putain !

_ Bella ! C'est très vilain de jurer ainsi tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Tout n'était plus qu'un jeu entre nous. J'avais besoin de lui maintenant, en moi !

_ Edward j'ai besoin de toi en moi ! Maintenant !

Il retira son boxer et trouva dans une des poches de son pantalon un préservatif. Je le regardais perplexe, il ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Il plaça alors la protection sur son pénis et fis frotter son gland contre mon entrée.

_ Ça va faire un petit peu mal mais je vais essayer d'y aller doucement. Ça va aller ?

_ Oui… Je veux le faire avec toi !

_ Je t'aime… dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

_ Je t'aime aussi…

Il fit lentement coulisser son sexe en moi. Lorsqu'il arrivât à mon hymen il poussa un peu plus fort et ce dernier se déchira. Je ressentais une infime douleur qui fut presque aussitôt remplacée par le plaisir que je ressentais rien qu'en la présence d'Edward.

_ Ça va mon cœur ?

_ Oui… Continu s'il te plaît !

Il me regarda avec envie et commença à bouger en moi. Je gémissais au fur et à mesure de ses va-et-vient. Quelques fois, il y allait très doucement, d'autre il était rapide et brusque. Mais j'aimais ça. Je l'aimais. Et lorsque la boule de désir, qui se formait au fond de mon ventre, éclata, j'aperçu les étoiles. Il m'avait emmené jusqu'au septième ciel, littéralement. Je l'entendais vaguement crier mon prénom, dans un dernier effort. Je n'étais plus sûre de rien après ça. Je n'arrivais pas à redescendre de mon nuage.

Je sentis par contre qu'il quittait mon cœur. Malgré tout, je voulais le garder auprès de moi. Pour toujours.

_ Reste ! Murmurais-je contre son torse moite.

_ Je n'irais nulle part sans toi mon ange. Tu peux t'endormir tranquille, je reste ici.

Je souris alors dans le vague. Mes yeux se fermaient petit à petit. Et le sommeil m'emporta vers ses contrées lointaines. Je rêvais. Nous étions le jour de mon anniversaire et rien ne se passait comme prévu. J'apprenais que mon fantasme ultime : Edward Cullen, m'aimait en retour. Dans mon rêve, nous faisions des folies de nos corps. Nous nous murmurions des paroles et des mots d'amour, entrecoupés par de tendres caresses.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je fus surprise de sentir un autre poids dans mon lit. Je fus tellement surprise de voir Edward dans mon lit que j'en tombais par terre.

_ Aïe !

_ Bella ça va ? Me demanda Edward.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut à cause du boucan que j'avais fait en tombant.

_ Ouai… Ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude.

Il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Je ronchonnais à moitié. J'étais complètement nue et par terre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait plus embarrassant que ça, à ce moment là. Edward était là. Dans mon lit. Penché, me tendant la main pour m'aider à regrimper sur le matelas. Je me hissais tant bien que mal sur mon lit. Et y fus accueillis par des lèvres si douces que je fondais de nouveau entre les bras de mon amant.

Durant toute la journée nous avions fait l'amour. Dans toute les pièces de mon appartement, sur tout ce quoi nous tombions, le canapé, la table, le comptoir, la douche, le tapis du salon. Et nous étions totalement épuisé, et en ce moment même, dans mon lit, nous donnant encore quelques caresses disons-le, plus ou moins chastes.

Qui aurait pu penser que le jour de mes 21 ans, je tomberais vraiment amoureuse. Et qui pouvait prévoir que ce jour-là mon amour se déclarerait à moi et que nous finirions notre vie ensemble ? Surement pas moi. Et pourtant… La vie est tout simplement faite de rencontre. Il faut se donner la chance de réaliser ses rêves et dans mon cas : **Ses** **fantasmes.**

**POV EDWARD :**

Elle porte une robe blanche qui vole au vent. Ses cheveux, légèrement ondulés, flottent sur ses épaules. Ses courbes sont parfaitement mises en valeur par le tissu qu'elle porte sur elle. Elle sourit. Le regard plongé vers l'océan. Elle est heureuse.

Ses pieds se retrouvent bien vite ensevelis sous le sable clair. Elle rit, lorsque l'océan vient lui toucher timidement les pieds. Je ris avec elle. Nous ressemblons à des enfants.

C'est ma Femme. Si j'avais su qu'elle aussi m'aimait je me serais lancé bien avant. Le jour de ses 21 ans j'ai compris… Je ne pouvais vivre sans elle. La voilà maintenant, fière et heureuse à mon bras. Attendant de moi l'heureux évènement. Sous son voilage blanc se dessinait, son petit ventre, où logeait depuis quelques mois déjà, notre bébé.


	2. L'amour ne meurt jamais

OS : L'amour ne meurt jamais

Nous étions assis sur un banc en bois. Mon fils à ma gauche, balançait ses pieds dans les airs. Tout était magique, autour de nous. Le champ, qui bordait notre maison, s'était remplis de magnifiques fleurs sauvages, violettes, boutons d'ors, marguerites et même des coquelicots avaient trouvé place dans ce joli paysage. Les couleurs s'harmonisaient, formant ainsi un décor aux couleurs pastel. Comme si, nous étions dans un tableau de maître. La faune et la flore cohabitaient, ainsi on pouvait apercevoir, courir ça et là quelques petits lapins, mais aussi beaucoup d'oiseaux, qui venaient se nourrir, ainsi que les habituels insectes qu'on pouvait trouver à la campagne.

J'aimais particulièrement cette maison, car c'était _notre_ maison. Celle que nous avions choisis mon épouse et moi-même, il y a de ça presque dix ans. Mon fils se retourna alors vers moi, signe chez lui d'une question, qui n'allait pas tarder à sortir de sa bouche.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as jamais refait ta vie après maman ?

Et voilà qu'est-ce que je disais ? Nate avait pour habitude de ne jamais tourner autour du pot. _Comme sa mère…_

_ Parce que tu vois ta mère, c'était la seule !

_ Et c'est parce que tu es triste, qu'il n'y a pas de photo d'elle à la maison.

_ Oui et non. Tu sais ta mère, je la vois partout, alors pas besoin de photo.

Je souris tristement. Nate me fait un bisou sur la joue et pars jouer. Les larmes stagnent aux coins de mes yeux. Ma Bella. Elle me manque… Déjà plus de huit ans qu'elle n'est plus là. Me laissant seul avec mon fils âgé d'à peine un an. Je repense alors aux bons moments. Comme à mon habitude, je pars m'assoir en plein milieu du grand champ qui jalonne notre maison. Et je laisse mes pensées vagabonder, comme chaque soir, depuis que ma femme n'est plus là.

__ Edward repose moi tout de suite !_

__ Mon cœur je fais ça dans les règles._

__ Edward je suis enceinte pas malade. Repose-moi immédiatement !_

__ Ce que femme veux, femme là !_

_Je la posais alors par terre. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux charmeurs et je lui répondais alors par mon fameux sourire en coin. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas y résister._

__ C'est de la triche Edward ! Tu sais très bien que ce sourire me met dans tous mes états._

__ Mais mon ange, je n'y suis pour rien si tes hormones te maltraitent. Dis-je alors innocemment._

__ Oui et mon père à un pistolet à eau accroché à sa ceinture. Pff, j'vous jure tous les mêmes…_

_Elle partait alors en riant. Nous venions d'emménager dans cette superbe maison. Une, comme elle les aimait. Il y avait quatre chambres, un bureau qui pouvait faire l'affaire pour nous deux, une immense salle où était entreposés mon piano et ses livres. Une grande cuisine, où elle avait déjà ses repères. Un jardin au-delà de nos espérances, en effet notre maison était « livrée » avec un immense champ, idéal pour nos futures promenades avec le bébé. Nous avions déjà monté la chambre du bébé. En effet nous étions la mi-juin et il n'arriverait qu'à la mi-septembre. _

__ Je suis fatiguée Edward. Tu veux bien t'occuper du repas pour ce soir ? S'il te plaît. _

__ Bien sûr mon ange. Allonge-toi sur le canapé. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit._

__ J'oubliais que je porte l'héritier Cullen, ironisa-t-elle._

_Je lui tirais puérilement la langue avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Elle crocheta ses bras autour de mon cou et je me sentis renaître. Elle me tuerait…_

En y repensant bien, il me semble que ce fût le moment de la naissance de notre fils, qui me marquait le plus. Je crois qu'elle ne m'avait jamais autant insulté de ma vie. Mais je préférais en rire, plutôt que de le prendre vraiment mal.

__ Putain ! Je te jure Cullen plus jamais tu me touche ! C'est COMPRIS ?_

__ Mais oui mon cœur… Tu dis ça, mais après tu le regretteras._

__ Arrête de faire ton mariole ! On dirait Emmett !_

__ Allez chut ma puce. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis._

__ En tout cas, tu la laisseras à sa place. Elle n'a pas intérêt à sortir sinon j'attrape une paire de ciseaux et couic !_

_Je jetais un regard à la fois triste et inquiet à mon entrejambe. Connaissant ma Bella, je savais très bien qu'elle ne tiendrait pas plus d'une semaine avant de me supplier de la prendre._

__ Madame, vous en êtes à 9 cm encore un peu de patience et vous pourrez enfin pousser._

__ Edward prend ma place je t'en supplie._

__ Désolé chérie, c'est impossible, je ne suis pas constituée pour ça. Je n'ai pas d'utérus, pas de vagin et encore moins d'ovaires._

_Elle se mit à pleurer. Merde je n'avais pas prévu ça._

__ Hey Bella regarde moi ! Tout va bien se passer. Je suis là, avec toi. D'accord ?_

_J'essuyais ses larmes et elle hochait la tête. Pas vraiment convaincu par ce que je lui racontais._

__ Madame on va pouvoir commencer à pousser. Vous êtes prêtes ?_

__ Non mais…on va dire…Que oui…_

_Je l'embrassais sur le front et elle me serrait fortement la main, pendant qu'elle poussait. Je savais qu'à la fin de la journée, je n'aurais plus l'usage de ma main, mais comparé à la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment même, je m'en fichais._

__ C'est bien madame on y est presque. Il faut pousser encore un peu pour qu'il puisse se dégager._

__ Ouai bah je ne fais que ça de pousser._

_La sage-femme eût un petit rire, en voyant l'attitude de ma Bella. Mais après tout ça faisait bien dix heures que nous attendions que notre petit garnement ne veuille sortir du ventre bien chaud de sa maman._

_Et à 23h52 ce fût fait. Nate est né le 14 Septembre 2009. Le lendemain de l'anniversaire de mon ange. Elle me jura alors qu'elle ne pouvait rêver mieux comme cadeau pour elle. Mais je lui fis par réponse qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir le même chaque année. Ce par quoi elle répondit par un éclat de rire._

_Bien vite Nate fut au centre de toutes les attentions. De notre famille, mais aussi de toute l'équipe hospitalière. Il faut dire que c'était mon portrait craché, avec la bouche fine de ma femme, et quelques traits du visage plus fins. Nate était vraiment un bébé tip top. Il avait fait ses nuits à partir d'un mois et demi à peu de chose près, et il était très éveillé pour son âge. Parfois, le soir avant qu'il ne s'endorme, Bella le berçait dans ses bras, pendant que je lui jouais une berceuse sur mon piano. C'était magique. La vie à deux était géniale. Mais la vie à trois était encore mieux. Je savourais chaque instant, que dieu pouvait m'offrir._

Je souris à cet évènement. Mon préféré, je pense, fût lorsque nous devions choisir un prénom pour notre futur enfant. A l'époque nous ignorions encore le sexe. Et nous avions bien rit devant les différents prénoms que l'un et l'autre proposés.

_Nous étions allongés sur le lit. Ma tête était posée contre la cuisse de mon ange et je caressais distraitement son ventre._ _Elle, elle glissait ses doigts dans ma chevelure, en me souriant. Je rayonnais de bonheur._

__ Alors comment va-t-on l'appeler ? lança-t-elle._

__ Déjà il faudrait savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille mon ange._

__ Allez Edward, c'est mieux si on s'y prend à l'avance. Regarde mes parents, ils ont attendu, attendu et hop j'ai pointé le bout de mon nez et je n'avais pas de prénom. Et après regarde le nom qu'ils m'ont donné !_

_Elle grimaça. Moi j'aimais son prénom. Isabella…_

__ Moi je trouve ça mignon Isabella !_

__ Mouai. Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui dois le porter chaque jour…_

_Je riais de bon cœur. Bella c'était un peu un Emmett au féminin. Elle ne tournait jamais autour du pot, et était franche, une des qualités que j'aimais le plus chez elle._

__ Bon alors on choisit les prénoms ? Questionnais-je. _

__ D'accord. Je voudrais quelque chose d'original !_

__ Gertrude ? Proposais-je._

__ Edward, tu te moques de moi là rassure moi._

__ Bien sur mon ange, bien sur._

__ Et bien sache que ce n'est pas drôle._

_Sur ce, elle me frappa à la tête. Aïe ! Emmett avait raison, ça faisait vraiment mal !_

__ Bells ça fait mal !_

__ C'est pas pour faire du bien Cullen !_

__ Bon soumet moi tes idées pour une petite fille._

__ Renesmée ?_

__ Chérie, j'aime beaucoup ta mère et la mienne, mais de là à donner un prénom aussi, ridicule à notre fille, pas question. Je préfère encore Gertrude._

_Bella secouait la tête, en roulant des yeux._

__ Bon tu as mieux à proposer alors ?_

__ Huum…_

__ Très explicite Edward !_

__ Attend je cherche…_

__ Bon en attendant que monsieur le génie trouve je vais chercher aussi._

_Elle se décala et attrapa le livre des prénoms. Elle feuilletait alors les pages de l'ouvrage. Je l'observais. Une petite ride de concentration s'était installée sur son si joli front. Je recherchais un prénom, lorsqu'un me vint en tête._

__ Carlie ! _

__ Hein de quoi ? me demanda Bella._

__ Carlie. C'est joli pour une petite fille non ?_

__ Oui tu as raison. J'aime bien Emma aussi._

__ On garde ces deux là alors ?_

__ Ok. Marché conclu. Maintenant, un petit garçon…_

__ Eugène ? proposais-je._

__ Bon sang Edward, mais où vas-tu chercher des prénoms aussi démodés ?_

__ C'était le prénom de mon grand-père._

__ Oui et bah raison de plus, pour ne pas l'infliger à notre fils._

_Et le jeu ne s'était terminé que le soir très tard. Nous n'arrivions jamais à nous mettre d'accord. Mais c'était aussi ce que je j'aimais chez elle. C'était que nous pouvions discuter de tout, sans forcément avoir le même avis, et voir l'autre se « battre » pour ce qu'il pensait. _

Il y avait également la fois où elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle attendait de moi un heureux évènement. J'avais été fou de joie.

__ Je souhaiterais voir Monsieur Cullen !_

__ Il est en réunion, il est impossible pour vous de le voir._

__ Dans ce cas, je patienterais._

__ Puisque je vous dis qu'il…_

__ Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demandais-je. Bella ?_

__ Monsieur Cullen, cette femme voulait vous voir, mais comme vous étiez en réunion, euh, je…_

__ C'est ma femme. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas laissé rentrer ?_

__ Je… C'est-à-dire que…_

_Je la fis taire d'un revers de la main et je posais mes yeux sur ma femme._

__ Bella que se passe-t-il ? Tu as eu un problème ? On t'as fait du mal ?_

__ Non Edward tout vas bien. Je… Je voudrais juste te parler, d'une chose très importante._

__ D'accord mon cœur je t'écoute. Dis-je doucement, comme si j'avais peur de la blesser._

__ On pourrait aller dans un endroit un peu plus…intime ?_

__ Oui vient. On va aller dans mon bureau. Ça va aller ? _

__ Oui ne t'en fait pas._

__ Tu es bien pâle ma Bella !_

__ Je sais…_

_Je la fis entrer dans mon bureau et je lui montrais le siège. Je posais alors mes fesses sur le bureau, face à elle._

__ Bella dit moi ce qu'il y a._

__ Je… Putin pourquoi c'est si dur à dire ?_

__ Bella… Tu veux… divorcer ? _

_Ce mot avait eu du mal à sortir. Malgré moi, j'éprouvais un grand moment de détresse._

__ Quoi ? Mais non triple idiot. Ne pense pas de choses pareilles voyons. Je t'aime tu le sais._

__ Alors parle moi. _

__ Tu…On… Je suis…enceinte._

__ Répète ce que tu viens de dire ! Demandais-je ahuris._

__ J'attends un bébé. Notre bébé._

_Ni une ni deux, je sautais sur ma compagne, l'embrassant partout. J'étais si heureux. Non seulement elle ne venait pas pour divorcer. Mais en plus, elle m'annonçait qu'elle attendait un petit bébé. Un mélange parfait entre elle et moi. J'étais en train de nager dans le bonheur pur et dur. L'instant était tellement merveilleux que j'en pleurais de joie._

__ Mon cœur tu pleures. Me dit-elle._

__ Non j'pleure pas._

__ Si tu pleures._

__ Non…_

__ Non. Dit-elle avant de fondre en larme elle aussi._

_Nous sortions quelques minutes après de mon bureau, nos larmes séchées et main dans la main._

__ Tanya annulez tout mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi. Je rentre chez moi._

__ Bien monsieur Cullen. Tout va bien Monsieur Cullen ?_

__ Oh oui. Tout va très bien._

_Je répondis alors à ma secrétaire, en posant ma main sur le ventre de ma femme. Mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est que le bonheur est souvent de courte durée._

Et puis… Ce jour de Novembre, 2010 est arrivé. Bella revenait de son travail. Moi j'avais récupéré Nate chez mes parents. Je patientais en jouant avec mon fils, dans le salon. Les jouets étaient étalés partout. Je savais bien que Bella crierait quand elle rentrerait. Mais j'adorais voir son petit nez se retrousser pour me dire qu'elle n'était pas contente. Je la prendrais dans mes bras, lui embrassant tendrement le cou et elle oublierait tout. Sauf que personne ne vint.

Un coup de fil retentit… Le téléphone tomba. Et moi aussi…

Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Un chauffeur ivre, venait de briser ma vie, celle de mon fils. Et celle de mon ange.

Mon fils alerté par le bruit, rampa à quatre pattes vers moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. Comme pour me dire : _« hey oh papa, je suis là. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

Maman ne reviendra plus. Elle a rejoint le ciel. Voilà ce que je lui ai dit. J'ai ramassé le téléphone. Pris mon fils dans mes bras. Et j'ai pleuré. Longtemps. Durant de longues minutes et même des heures. J'ai habillé chaudement mon fils. Et je suis parti à l'hôpital. Pour la voir une dernière fois. Sa beauté pâle, resterait ainsi pour toujours. Et ses yeux ne se rouvriront jamais. Ses lèvres que je prenais plaisir à embrasser, ne pourront plus s'ouvrir. Elles garderont cette teinte effacée, du rouge à lèvre en fin de journée.

Et mon fils la regarda une dernière fois. Et comme si il avait compris il me regarda, avant de plaquer sa tête contre mon torse. Je restais quelques minutes comme ça. Avant qu'on ne recouvre ma femme d'un drap blanc. Je rentrais chez moi. Triste et épuisé. Ma famille avait fait le déplacement et avait occupé toute la maisonnée. Pour ne pas que je me sente seul disaient-ils. Mais je savais bien qu'ils étaient tous profondément touchés.

Alors aujourd'hui je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser encore une fois à elle. C'était ma femme après tout. Je regardais mon alliance qui ne m'avait pas quitté. C'était elle. Et personne d'autre ne pourrait prendre sa place. Je savais que ça faisait souffrir Nate, mais je ne pouvais pas voir une autre femme que Bella auprès de moi. C'était inconcevable, inimaginable, impossible.

Je laissais mes idées noires de côtés et repartais voir mon fils. Il faisait tard. La nuit était tombée d'un seul coup. Lorsque je revenais à l'intérieur la table était mise. Le repas presque fini.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_ SURPRISE !

Je pouvais alors voir toute ma famille ici. Esmée et Carlisle, mes parents. Mon frère Emmett, et ma belle-sœur Rosalie, leurs enfants, Julian et Kiara. Ma petite sœur Alice et son mari Jasper, leurs filles, Chanel et Crystal. Personne ne manquait à l'appel. A part ma Bella. Avec tout ça j'avais oublié que nous étions le 20 juin. Jour de mon anniversaire. Ma mère se détacha du lot et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Mon fils s'approcha alors timidement de moi et me tendit un cadeau emballé. Je le regardais sans comprendre, il haussa simplement les épaules.

Je lui fis un sourire et ouvrit le cadeau. Je tombais alors sur un médaillon, en forme circulaire. Je voyais qu'on pouvait l'ouvrir ni une ni deux je lis fis et trouvais, deux photos sur chacune des faces, du pendentif. L'une de Bella, l'autre de Nate.

Je le regardais et il me dit :

_ Comme ça tu nous auras tous les deux, tout le temps avec toi.

Je me précipitais vers lui et le pris dans mes bras. Rosalie, Alice et ma mère pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Les hommes n'en menaient pas large non plus.

_ Merci Nate. C'est le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais reçu.

Il se mit à rougir me faisant éclater de rire. Il avait au moins ça de sa maman. J'essuyais les larmes qui avaient coulé abondamment sur mes joues et embrassait alors mon fils.

Puis se fût au tour des autres de me donner leurs cadeaux, j'avais reçu des livres, des CD's, des dessins de mon neveux et de mes nièces, ainsi que des petits cadeaux fabriqués de leurs petites mains. Tout cela faisait de cet instant, un pur bonheur.

Lorsque j'allais me coucher, je fus surpris de sentir comme une présence auprès de moi. Comme si quelqu'un respirait à mes côtés. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle était là. Tout près de moi. Qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment quitté.

_ Je t'aime, murmurais-je alors.

Seule la lune blanche et ronde m'entendit cette nuit là. Là-haut, dans le ciel presque noir, elle éclairait tout. Nate, pensait, étant petit, que c'était la lumière de chevet de sa maman. Que comme elle lisait beaucoup là-haut, elle ne dormait que le jour. Puisqu'une fois arrivé le soleil, la lune s'envolait…

Il y a tellement de chose qu'on peut expliquer avec des mots d'enfants… Qu'on a parfois du mal à se les expliquer à nous les adultes…


	3. Les fleurs du bien

OS : Les fleurs du Bien

_ Bella le livreur à besoin de ta signature !

_ J'arrive deux petites secondes.

Je me hâtais vers la porte arrière du magasin et signais le reçu.

_ Merci Miss Swan. A la semaine prochaine.

Je regardais son badge et lui sourit.

_ A la semaine prochaine Mike.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il rentra dans son véhicule. Je retournais alors dans la boutique et fini de composer mon bouquet. Je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Isabella Swan, mais mes amis m'appellent Bella, je vis à Seattle et je suis fleuriste. Depuis que je suis toute petite, je rêve de faire ce métier. Lorsque j'avais à peine six ans, je m'amusais à faire des bouquets pour ma mère, qui était malade. Je prenais un immense plaisir à lui confectionner des bouquets uniques.

Aujourd'hui tout à changer. Ma mère n'est plus là, j'ai vingt cinq ans et la vie active m'ouvre ses bras. Mon père vit à Forks, en compagnie de Sue, sa nouvelle femme.

La sonnette de la porte retentit. Je levais mon regard de mon bouquet et aperçu comme chaque lundi, le même homme devant moi. Cela faisait bientôt un an et demi, que chaque lundi, à 9h30 précisément, il franchissait mon magasin. C'était un homme assez grand, les cheveux en bataille, bruns aux reflets cuivrés. Et des yeux… Oh mon dieu, ces yeux là, ne s'oublient pas, ils étaient d'un vert émeraude tout à fait fascinant.

Il regarda dans ma direction et aussitôt je me mis à rougir. _Stupides hormones ! _Il fit le tour de la boutique et vint me trouver près de la caisse enregistreuse.

_ Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix veloutée. Je voudrais acheter ce bouquet s'il vous plaît.

Il pointa de l'index, le bouquet qui se trouvait derrière moi. Je me retournais et attrapais le bouquet, qui était composé de roses rouges et blanches, de lys blancs et de tulipes blanches et rouges également.

_ Ça vous fera 15 dollars s'il vous plaît.

Il sortit un carnet de chèque de sa poche de veste et je lui tendais un stylo. Nos mains se frôlèrent à peine une seconde, mais j'eue tout de même le temps de ressentir un léger, très léger, picotement. Il me regarda troublé, avant de se reprendre et de signer le précieux sésame.

Il me tendit le chèque. C'était la première fois qu'il me payait en chèque, d'ordinaire c'était en espèce ou avec sa carte bancaire. Je regardais le nom qui se trouvait sur le chèque, avant de le passer dans la machine. _Edward Cullen, 268 avenue Kelinghton, Seattle. _Son adresse, si c'était bien la sienne, était située à l'autre bout de la ville. Je sortis de mes réflexions et lui tendit le chèque pour qu'il puisse vérifier le montant.

_ C'est parfait merci.

Il prit alors le bouquet et avant de sortir de la boutique il me lança un :

_ Au revoir.

_ Au revoir, monsieur Cullen.

Il se figea près de la porte, il se retourna et me fit un sourire un coin à faire fondre la calotte polaire. Puis il disparut dans la rue, bruyante et animée. Je lâchais un soupir. Cet homme me faisait me sentir étrange.

Le téléphone sonna. Une fois. Puis une deuxième, avant que je ne sorte de ma léthargie. Je décrochais alors et lançait d'une voix joviale :

_ Les Fleurs du bien, bonjour.

_ Bella ? C'est Rosalie.

_ Oh salut Rose comment ça vas depuis hier soir ?

_ Bien. Très bien même. Je t'appelle pour te demander une chose très importante.

_ Je suis toute ouïe Rose.

_ Et bien voilà, tu n'es pas sans savoir que j'ai rencontré Emmett, et je voudrais te le présenter. Il nous invite chez lui ce soir, avec Alice. Dit oui allez s'il te plaît dit oui !

_ Bon très bien. Mais tu viendras me chercher ce soir. Il faut qu'on y soit vers quelle heure ?

_ Vers vingt heures, ce sera parfait. De toute façon il faut que je passe à l'appart' pour me préparer, donc nous irons ensemble, toutes les trois.

_ D'accord. Bon je te laisse j'ai du travail moi !

_ Gnagnagna ! Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !

Elle raccrocha en riant à moitié au bout du fil. Voilà trois semaines qu'elle sortait avec ce mystérieux Emmett. Et j'avais plus que hâte de le rencontrer, je voulais vraiment voir si il était fait pour notre retournais alors au travail. Jessica, arrangeait la boutique, pendant que moi je confectionnais mes bouquets de fleurs. Kim était à l'étiquetage et s'occupait également de la caisse, lorsque je ne pouvais pas m'en charger.

Il était midi, et les filles avaient pris leur pose déjeuner. Moi je restais, fidèle au poste, derrière mon comptoir à guetter d'éventuels clients. Ce qui fut le cas. Un homme entra dans ma boutique. Il avait le crâne dégarnit, des petites lunettes rondes, qui glissaient le long de son nez. Il portait un costume gris avec une écharpe marron. Il attrapa quelques fleurs disposées dans un vase et me les tendit pour que je fasse un bouquet.

_ Et dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît je suis assez pressé.

En cinq minutes je lui avais fait son bouquet, il m'avait payé et il s'apprêtait à sortir de la boutique. Un homme entra, au moment où le type au crâne dégarnit voulait partir. Ce dernier pesta contre l'homme qui rentrait et disparu sans demander son reste. Je regarder l'homme qui venait de rentrer et mon sourire s'élargit.

_ Hey Belli-Bella, comment tu vas ?

_ Bien et toi ?

_ Tout roule. Dis moi je vais manger avec Léah là, et j'avais envi de lui faire une surprise en lui apportant des fleurs. Tu pourrais m'aider ?

_ Ouah Jacob qui offre des fleurs à une fille, c'est une première il faudrait marquer ce jour d'une croix rouge sur le calendrier.

_ Ah Ah très drôle, je suis mort de rire. Bon, tu m'aides ou pas ?

_ Mais oui allez viens là.

Il choisit alors des fleurs dans les tons jaunes/orangés, les couleurs que préférées Léah, et je lui fis un joli bouquet pour la somme de 18 dollars.

_ Bon allez tiens ! Je me dépêche ou je vais la louper. Allez à plus tard Belli-Bella !

Je riais alors devant la bonne humeur de mon ami. Jacob… A ce bon vieux Jacob. On avait fait les 400 coups ensemble. C'était le bon vieux temps. Nous habitions tous les deux à Forks, son père, Billy, était le meilleur ami de mon père, Charlie. Il m'avait suivit à Seattle pour y faire ses études. Nous étions sur le campus au départ, puis j'avais rencontré Alice et Rosalie et depuis nous habitions toutes les trois dans un magnifique appartement de trois chambres.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, mais sur une femme cette fois-ci. Elle est habillée d'un tailleur blanc, qui doit coûter une petite fortune. Elle s'approche de moi.

_ Bonjour mademoiselle. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous vous occupiez de mon mariage.

_ Euh oui. Pas de problème, vous pouvez me donner des renseignements, sur le choix des fleurs par exemple, le nombre de bouquets que je dois faire etc.…

Elle me parla alors durant plus d'une heure et demie, car lorsque les filles furent de retour, nous n'avions toujours pas fini de régler les détails. C'était un énorme contrat que je venais de décrocher. Et j'étais terriblement fière de moi.

A dix huit heures, je fermais la boutique et montais dans ma voiture, pour rentrer chez moi.

_ Oh mon dieu je suis terriblement angoissée.

_ Du calme Rose, ce n'est pas comme si tu le voyais pour la première fois. Non ?

_ Oui tu as raison. Mais vous allez le rencontrer et votre jugement sur lui est très important pour moi.

Depuis plus de dix minutes maintenant, Rosalie était terriblement mal. Elle avait du mal a respirer. Et même Alice avait stoppé toutes ses activités pour s'occuper de Rosalie.

_ Allez inspire et expire. Inspire et expire, n'arrêtait pas de répété Alice.

Rosalie parvint tout de même à se calmer un petit peu. Je finissais de me préparer. J'avais mis une robe noire qui s'arrêtait au dessus du genou. Je ne m'étais presque pas maquillée. Mes cheveux bouclés, reposaient sur mes épaules.

_ Vous êtes prêtes ? Demandais-je.

_ Oui allons-y je ne veux pas faire attendre Emmett. Répond alors Rosalie qui a l'air de mieux se porter.

Rien que le fait de prononcer son prénom, la rendait heureuse. Son visage s'illuminait de bonheur.

Je prenais ma voiture, Alice se trouvais à l'arrière et Rose faisait office de copilote. Nous arrivions bientôt sur l'avenue _Kelinghton,_ je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette avenue me disais quelque chose. Le bâtiment qui se trouvais face à moi paressait être à la fois ancien et moderne. Les fenêtres du sixième étage, semblait donner sur des lofts. Mais d'en bas on ne voyait presque rien. Il y avait quelques arbres sur le trottoir. Ils étaient clôturés avec un grillage noir. Les marches, menant à la porte principale de l'immeuble, étaient grises et ternes.

Un petit vent vint briser le moment de quiétude qui nous enveloppé. Alice mit sa veste sur ses épaules et prit la main de Rosalie. Cette dernière commença à taper le code, pour accéder au hall chaud de la bâtisse. Nous arrivions alors aux portes de l'ascenseur, qui ne tarda pas à nous emmener au sixième étage. Rosalie s'avança alors vers la porte et sonna. Un immense colosse vint nous ouvrir. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, elle lui sauta immédiatement dans les bras. Alice et moi, échangions un regard attendrit devant cette scène. Rose l'aimait réellement, mais est-ce que lui aussi ?

Il lâcha notre amie et elle nous présenta.

_ Emmett, je te présente Alice Brandon et Bella Swan, mes meilleures amies et colocataires.

_ Enchanté les filles ! Moi c'est Emmett McCarty. Rosie m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Il lança un regard énamouré à sa « Rosie ». Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient quand il la regardait. Quant à elle, son sourire ne s'évaporait pas. On pouvait presque voir des fils les relier. Ils transpiraient l'amour à plein nez. Le dit Emmett était grand, au moins 1m80, il était tout en muscle. Il faisait presque peur. Non pas qu'il était laid. Non. Bien au contraire. Il avait des yeux absolument magnifiques, d'un ambre qui paraissait irréel. Cependant, son immense carrure pouvait en impressionner plus d'un. Malgré ça, on voyait bien qu'il devait être doux comme un agneau. Il semblait vraiment gentil. Et j'appréciais le fait qu'il rende Rosalie heureuse. Et même plus que ça. Elle était littéralement comblée.

_ On ferait mieux de rentrer, le seuil de la porte ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit convivial pour pouvoir parler. Dit-il en riant.

Son rire faisait presque tremblait les murs. Alice, se retrouva très vite à ses côtés et elle semblait être une lilliputienne aux côtés de Gargantua.

Nous rentrâmes dans l'entrée et on aperçut deux jeunes hommes. Mais nous étions trop loin pour les voir réellement.

_ Tu crois qu'ils sont mignons ? me demanda Alice plus qu'enthousiaste.

_ Je ne sais pas Alice. En tout cas, nous ne sommes pas venues pour ça, nous sommes là pour Rose.

_ Oui, bien sur. Mais rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser un peu.

Alice ne changerait pas. Plus nous nous avancions et plus les visages des deux hommes se révélèrent à nous. L'un était très grand, blond aux yeux bleus. Le deuxième, était… _Oh mon dieu !_ Le second n'était autre qu'Edward Cullen. Mon client du lundi matin. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut il se mit à rougir et baissa la tête, comme si il était honteux. Emmett s'avança alors vers les deux jeunes hommes, tenant toujours Rosalie par la taille.

_ Les gars je vous présente ma Rosie, ainsi qu'Alice et Bella ses meilleures amies. Les filles voici, Jasper et Edward mes coloc' et amis.

Je scrutais le visage de l'homme que je reconnaissais. Il avait l'air surpris de me voir ici. Tout comme moi.

Alice regarda le fameux Jasper de la tête au pied, avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

_ Ne restez pas debout ! Asseyez-vous ! Nous invitât alors Emmett.

Le fameux Edward Cullen se poussa légèrement sur le côté du canapé. Alice était déjà assise aux côtés de Jasper et Rose, sur les genoux d'Emmett. La seule place qu'il restait était celle à côté de mon client.

Les minutes passèrent, Alice avait déjà entamée une conversation plus que sérieuse avec le blondinet, Rose et Emmett se faisaient de papouille. Alors que moi je restais droite comme un « i » sur le sofa. Edward se passait régulièrement la main dans les cheveux.

_ Alors, euh ça fait longtemps que tu connais Rosalie.

_ Depuis la fac.

_ Oh. Et Alice.

_ Pareil.

Je ne l'aidais pas vraiment. Je le savais. Et pourtant j'avais cet éternel besoin de me protéger derrière cette attitude froide et à la limite de l'incorrection.

_ Et toi ? Emmett ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ?

_ Euh. Oui depuis que je suis tout petit en fait. Nous étions voisins lui et moi.

_ Et Jasper ?

_ Depuis le lycée. Et nous avons presque enseigné la même chose en fac alors… Et puis nous travaillons ensemble maintenant. Me dit-il en souriant

_ Oh. Tu travailles où ?

_ Je suis pédiatre à l'hôpital de Seattle. Jasper, lui, est psychologue. Nous travaillons au même endroit. Et toi ?

_ Moi j'ai fait une fac de lettre car mon père m'y a forcé. Parallèlement j'étudiais l'horticulture. Et maintenant je travaille à mon propre compte, dans la boutique où tu viens chaque lundi.

_ J'aime beaucoup les compositions que tu fais.

_ Merci répondis-je, le feu aux joues.

Tout le long de la soirée, nous parlions de nos passions et de nos centres d'intérêt. Il aimait jouer du piano, moi j'étais plutôt guitare. Il aimait peindre, j'aimais lire et écrire. Il m'avoua alors, au cours du repas, qu'il excellait dans l'art de la gastronomie. Je riais face à ses plaisanteries. Il était d'une agréable compagnie.

_ Et toi Bella que fais-tu dans la vie ? Me questionna alors Emmett.

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement être au centre des discutions. Je me mis alors à rougir. _Stupides réactions !_

_ Je…Je…suis…fleuriste.

_ Ne sois pas timide voyons Bella ! lança Emmett d'un air jovial.

_ Bella n'aime pas être le sujet principal des discutions, lança Alice sur le ton de la confidence.

_ Alors comme ça tu es fleuriste ?

_ Oui.

_ Edward est accro aux fleurs. A moins que ce ne soit de la petite fleuriste. Hein mon cochon !

Emmett attrapa la tête d'Edward et lui passa son poing dans les cheveux. Edward se défendait mais devant Emmett personne ne faisait le poids. Il réussit tout de même à se dégager, les cheveux plus en bataille qu'à l'accoutumée, et le visage rougit. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle alors qu'Emmett lui mit une grande tape dans le dos, qui le fit s'époumoner une nouvelle fois.

_ Emmett tu vas lui faire mal, gronda Rosalie.

_ Mais non regarde c'est du solide ça ! Alors Bella où en étions-nous ?

_ Je ne sais plus.

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

_ Ah oui. Alors je te disais qu'Edward était absolument accro aux fleurs. Il en ramène chaque lundi midi.

_ C'est bon Em' on commence à comprendre.

_ Mais non Eddy. Ça doit intéresser Bella puisque ça parle des fleurs.

_ Je ne pense pas que tu cherches à parler d'horticulture là.

_ Mais si au moins tu me disais pourquoi tu allais chaque lundi là bas depuis un an et demi je serais moins frustré.

_ Tu sais quoi Em' ? Va te faire foutre.

Edward quitta la table énervé. Il mit son manteau et sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

_ Je suis désolé pour ça, dit Emmett penaud.

_ Ça ne fait rien mon nounours, il reviendra quand il sera calmé. Le réconforta Rosalie.

_ Bon qui veut du dessert ? Questionna Jasper.

_ Moi ! S'il te plaît. Lui répondit Alice avec un air innocent.

Jasper devenait de plus en plus rouge et Alice ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit. Elle battait des cils face à lui, et il semblait complètement subjugué face à sa technique de séduction.

Je me raclais la gorge, faisant ainsi remarqué ma présence face aux deux couples qui se trouvaient à mes côtés.

_ Oh oui euh. Le dessert. J'y vais. Lança Jasper.

_ Attend je t'accompagne.

Alice sauta de sa chaise, et ils disparurent tous deux dans la cuisine.

_ Ah mon avis on va attendre longtemps avant d'avoir nos desserts.

Rosalie riait alors en cachant sa tête contre l'épaule du géant.

_ Je m'inquiète tout de même pour Edward. Partir comme ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'y suis allé peut être un petit peu fort avec cette histoire. Mais il faut me comprendre aussi. Ça fait maintenant deux ans qu'il n'est plus sortit avec une fille et que les seuls moments où je le vois sourire c'est quand il revient avec son bouquet le lundi matin ou lorsqu'il le regarde.

_ Oh…

_ Cela fait un an et demi que ça dur. Se lamenta Emmett.

Jasper sortit de la cuisine avec le gâteau en main. Il semblait essoufflé et son visage était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Alice le suivit presque aussitôt. Elle ne marchait pas, elle sautillait.

_ J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait dans ma cuisine, dit-il en lançant un coup d'œil assassin en direction de son colocataire.

Je jetais un œil à mon amie, qui me fit un clin d'œil.

Il était vingt trois heures lorsque je quittais l'appartement. Seule. Rosalie avait voulu rester. Tout comme Alice. Elle semblait bien s'entendre avec Jasper. Sur tous les points. Je rentrais chez moi épuisée. Je me vautrée sur mon lit, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. J'enlevais péniblement ma robe et me glissais sous les draps.

Avant de m'endormir, je repensais à l'attitude d'Edward. Serait-il vrai qu'il craquait pour cette fleuriste ? Et donc par conséquent moi ? Je ne pensais pas. Mais malgré tout, cette idée fit jaillir un sourire sur mes lèvres. Je m'endormis ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres, rêvant durant la nuit de ce mystérieux client aux yeux verts.

* * *

><p>Un mois entier passa. Nous étions lundi. Il était dix heures. Edward n'était pas encore venu. Il n'avait pas franchit la porte une seule fois depuis que je l'avais vu à l'appartement. Alice et Jasper était ensemble, Rosalie avait toujours son Emmett. Et moi je sortais toujours avec Tyler. Mais malgré ça, les filles me manquaient. Elles étaient toujours fourrées chez les garçons. Elles me rapportaient de temps en temps des nouvelles d'Edward. Apparemment il n'avait pas l'air d'être en très grande forme.<p>

Ce soir là j'avais décidé de fermer plus tôt la boutique, pour faire une surprise à mon petit ami. Il était dix-sept heures, lorsque je quittais mon lieu de travail. Je conduisais alors jusqu'à l'appartement de mon amoureux. C'était un immeuble assez moderne, la façade était d'un blanc pur, et elle était clôturée par un mur en briques rouges. Je montais rapidement les étages et insérais la clé dans la serrure. Je ne fis pas de bruit. Je voulais lui faire la surprise de ma venue. Tyler était ambulancier. Il travaillait de nuit bien souvent, alors je venais quelques fois le retrouver au lit l'après-midi.

Je m'approchais de la chambre mais j'entendais des murmures. Deux voix, mais je n'étais pas assez proche pour les entendre distinctement. Un rire. Puis un deuxième. Une voix féminine. Des bruits de succion. Des gémissements. J'entrouvris alors la porte. Et je pus voir une blonde, qui se tenait à califourchon sur mon _ex_ petit ami. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et il poussa en elle. Elle hurlait. Moi je pleurais. Je laissais tomber mes clés par terre. Je ne voyais même plus la scène qui se déroulait face à moi. Mes yeux cherchaient à me noyer, sous la tonne de larme, que je déversais.

_ Bella ? C'est pas du tout se que tu crois ?

Putin ! Je frappais un grand coup de poing dans le mur. Je ne ressentais pas la douleur. Je tournais les talons et dévalais les escaliers. Dans la rue, la pluie commençait à tomber. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre ma voiture. Je démarrais et roulais vers une destination inconnue.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais dehors. Seule dans ma voiture. Essayant de calmer ma peine. Mais à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je les revoyais ensemble. Elle sur lui. Lui en elle. Me trompant par la même occasion. Jetant aux orties notre histoire. Avait-elle seulement existé pour lui ?

Je sortais dehors. Je n'en pouvais plus de cet habitacle. J'avais l'impression que j'allais étouffer. Il me fallait de l'air. De l'air frais.

La pluie dégringolait dehors, la nuit régnait en maître sur la ville. Les réverbères n'émettaient qu'une très faible lumière. Et moi j'étais trempée. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'il m'aimait ? Comment avais-je pu simplement penser que je l'intéressais. Il avait été mon univers pendant des mois. Je croyais que notre couple était invincible, indivisible. Je mettais trompée. Encore une fois. Tyler était comme tous les autres. Incapable de dire non face à une belle paire de fesses. Et cette fois-ci je me retrouvais au fond du gouffre. L'eau dégouline le long de mon visage. Mon mascara a du couler, et doit me rendre affreuse. Je suis laide. De l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Sinon pourquoi serait-il aller avec elle ?

Mon ventre se tordait. J'avais mal, je souffrais. Je me retrouvais à terre, sans vraiment savoir comment et surtout pourquoi. L'eau stagnait sur la route. Le caniveau était bien trop petit pour pouvoir tout évacuer. Je restais là. Je pataugeais dans mes propres larmes. J'étais épuisée. Moralement comme physiquement. Je suis partie pour l'oublier. Mes yeux se posèrent devant le bâtiment qui se trouvait face à moi. L'immeuble d'Edward. Serait-il trop tard pour aller le voir ? Je titubais légèrement, avant de pouvoir me remettre debout. Je me rappelais du code que Rosalie avait tapé quelques semaines auparavant. Le 3455.

Je glissais avec mes chaussures. Je rentrais dans le hall de l'immeuble. Le sol était inondé à cause de moi. Que vont-ils dire ? Je me posais trop de questions. Je grimpais dans l'ascenseur et sélectionnais machinalement l'étage. La pluie, forma une immense flaque dans la cage de l'ascenseur. J'étais triste. Mais mes larmes se refusaient de couler. Je me retrouvais bien vite sur le palier. Je m'avançais alors vers leur appartement. Le 6 E. Je sonnais à la porte. Mon doigt était comme gelé. Je n'arrivais plus à l'enlever de la sonnette. Il se crispa déjà.

_ Oui oui minute j'arrive ! Entendis-je derrière la cloison.

_ Putin mais qu'est-ce que…

Edward s'arrêta en pleine phrase. Il me regarda éberlué. J'étais là, trempée, devant lui. Mon doigt était toujours sur la sonnette. Je pleurais.

_ Bella ?

Il s'avança vers moi et les sanglots jusque là silencieux, commencèrent à devenir bruyants. Affreusement bruyant. Un appel au secours, à l'aide. Il était là devant moi et il m'entendait. Si tu savais Edward à quel point j'ai mal en ce moment même. Si tu savais à quel point… Il me prit dans ses bras. Mes bras se serrèrent autours de sa taille et mon corps tressauta sous mon chagrin.

_ Allez vient. Rentrons.

Je ne pouvais plus marcher. Edward passa sa main sous mes genoux et me porta. Il referma la porte grâce à son pied et m'emmena directement dans la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau chaude avant de me mettre dans la baignoire. Je ne ressentais plus rien. C'était comme si mon corps était mort. Comme si je n'étais plus qu'une âme en peine, prisonnière dans un corps qui ne m'appartenait plus.

_ Chut c'est fini Bella.

Edward me murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, en me caressant doucement les cheveux. Le froid s'en allait. Il passa son index le long de mon visage, comme s'il cherchait à le garder précieusement en mémoire. Son doigt traça les courbes de mon cou avant de faire sans cesse le contour de mes lèvres. Son geste était doux et tendre. Terriblement tendre. Ses yeux m'hypnotisaient. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Je ne savais même plus pourquoi j'étais là. Ah si. Cette douleur qui se logeait au niveau de mon cœur était là pour me le rappeler.

_ Bella. Murmura-t-il.

Nos visages étaient très proches. Trop même. Je sentais son souffle contre mes lèvres. La chaleur que celui-ci procurait me faisait perdre la tête. Et si… Je coupais court à mes pensées en sentant les lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes. Elles étaient juste posées. Douce et tendre à la fois. C'était comme si je rêvais ce contact. Je mis alors une des mains derrière sa nuque et je me laissais aller à ce baiser. Je glissais alors mon autre main dans sa chevelure, la rendant humide à cause de l'eau qui coulait encore dans la baignoire. Edward pressa le haut de son corps contre ma poitrine. Nos langues tourbillonnaient et je ne pus me retenir de gémir. Il me relâcha, cherchant son souffle à l'instar de moi.

Il me tendit sa main et m'aida à me remettre debout. Il m'attrapa une serviette blanche et me la donna pour que je puisse m'essuyer. Il regrettait… Je m'avançais vers lui et automatiquement il baissa les yeux.

_ Edward regarde moi.

Il ne le fit pas. Je poussais un soupir d'agacement et entreprit de sortir de la pièce, mais il m'attrapa par la main. Je le regardais sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il changeait d'humeur comme de chemise. Il me fit un faible sourire. Je m'approchais de lui et posais mes mains contre ses joues. Elles étaient rugueuses, il ne s'était pas raser depuis quelques jours. Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi et nous nous embrassions encore et encore.

Je reculais et mon dos heurta une porte. Je relâchais les lèvres de mon « compagnon » et il l'ouvrit. Je tombais sur sa chambre. Elle était simple et élégante. Mais très masculine. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Signe de nervosité ? Je n'en savais rien. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Il semblait gêné que j'observe avec tant d'attention son lieu de vie. Je lui pris la main et y glissa mes doigts entre les siens. Je souriais niaisement. Pourquoi ? Rien que le fait de l'avoir près de moi me faisait ressentir un bien fou.

Il passa une main sur ma joue, l'effleurant juste. Plaçant une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière les oreilles. Je rougissais. Personne n'avait eu ce genre de geste tendre envers moi. Personne. Il était tellement attentionné que ça me faisait mal. Mes vêtements étaient toujours mouillés et ils commençaient à peser. Je ne pus retenir un éternuement qui fit éclater de rire Edward. Un son mélodieux et terriblement sexy. Il commença par me retirer ma veste. Le bruit du froissement des vêtements mouillés me passer partout. Puis ce fut à mon tee-shirt de partir. Mon corps était entièrement trempé. Edward tira sur mon jean et je retirais mes chaussures avec mes pieds. J'étais en sous-vêtements devant lui. Et je ne ressentais aucune gêne. C'était comme si tout cela était « normal ».

J'avais froid. Mais je ne disais toujours rien. Je ne voulais pas rompre la magie de l'instant. Je commençais à enlever le tee-shirt gris d'Edward. Il défit sa ceinture et je tirais un grand coup sur son pantalon pour le lui retirer. Nous étions d'égal à égal. Je pouvais voir aisément une bosse qui commençait à déformer son boxer. Ses yeux étaient brûlants de désir. Les miens devaient être identiques.

Lentement il mit ses mains sur mes hanches. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent et je pu sentir aisément son excitation buter contre ma cuisse. Je ne pus empêcher mes mains de partir à la découverte de son corps merveilleux. Il passa l'une de ses mains sur mon soutien-gorge et je gémis dans sa bouche. Son index glissa sous le tissu et il tritura mon téton de son doigt. A cet instant précis je voulais qu'il me possède. Qu'il me fasse voir le septième ciel. Je passais ma main dans son caleçon, l'entendre gémir et grogner de plaisir me plaisait énormément. Mon bas ventre était en feu, et je me collais encore plus à lui, ma poitrine épousant parfaitement son torse.

Il m'emmena avec lui sur son lit. Nos respirations se faisaient haletantes. Son bassin bougeait contre le mien.

_Ma culotte était fichue._

Sa bouche descendit le long de mon cou, il embrassait ma poitrine. Il dégrafa alors mon soutien-gorge et je me mis à rougir plus que de raison. Nous étions arrivés au point de non retour. Mes mains glissèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses fesses, si ferme, si… Oh mon dieu. Il m'enleva mon dernier vêtement avec une délicatesse sans fin. Sans pouvoir stopper le mouvement de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je retirais alors son boxer et pu admirer son sexe qui était à son apogée.

Je le vis tiquer. Il semblait mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

_ Bella, je…je n'ai pas de…préservatif.

_ Oh. Et Emmett ou Jasper n'en n'aurait pas par hasard ?

Il se leva, nu, et partit en courant chercher dans la chambre de ses colocataires. Il revint presque aussitôt avec un paquet neuf en main. Il souriait. Il l'ouvrit alors avec empressement et en tira un. Je lui pris des mains et il vint se repositionner entre mes jambes. Avec mes dents j'ouvrais l'emballage et je lui enfilais la protection. Il me sourit alors, bienveillant, et il m'embrassa avec force et passion. Et sans un mot il me pénétra doucement. Il était doux et tendre.

Nous avions gémis de bonheur, lorsqu'il attint le fond de mon ventre. Il me possédait entièrement. Il me jeta un coup d'œil avant de commencer ses va-et-vient. Une boule commença à se former dans mon bas ventre. Il allait de plus en plus vite. Je criais. Cette boule grossissait, grossissait, jusqu'à se qu'elle explose, aider par le pouce d'Edward qui venait de titiller mon paquet de nerf. Il jouit alors en moi, épuisé il se laissa retomber contre mon corps. Il se retira mais laissa son torse s'appuyer contre le mien. Je ne ressentais pas son poids. Il était parfait.

Il partit jeter la capote dans la salle de bain avant de revenir me voir. Il me donna un baiser sous l'oreille. Il ouvrit les couvertures et nous glissions dans le lit. Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'endormis heureuse et comblée. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Mon cœur face à ce geste se mit à battre d'une manière incroyable. J'avais mal au ventre comme si, quelque chose voulait s'envoler en moi. Etais-je amoureuse ? En à peine quelques heures ? Cela était impossible, presque improbable. Et pourtant… Depuis cette fameuse soirée, où Edward avait quitté l'appartement sans un mot, je n'avais cessé de rêver de lui. Je n'avais cessé de penser à lui.

Le lendemain lorsque je me levais, je trouvais le lit vide. La place d'Edward était encore tiède. L'odeur du café m'arrivait jusqu'à la chambre. La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward qui tenait un plateau jaune, sur lequel se trouvaient deux bols de cafés et des croissants.

_ Petit déjeuner !

Je m'étirais alors comme un chaton après une bonne sieste. Mes muscles étaient tous courbaturés. Il faut dire que j'avais fait du sport hier… Je me mis à rougir en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Tyler, puis Edward.

_ J'espère que ça te vas. Sinon j'ai d'autres choses, comme des biscottes, je peux aussi te…

_ Stop Edward ! Le coupais-je. C'est parfait. Vraiment merci.

Il sourit, mais visiblement il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

_ Je peux te poser une question ?

_ Oui.

_ Hier…Tu…pourquoi tu es venue ici ?

_ Je pensais que j'aurais pu trouver Rose ou Alice. Je… Je suis désolée d'avoir débarquée ainsi.

_ Hey, je ne te reproche rien. Pourquoi étais-tu dans un tel état hier ?

_ Je savais bien que j'allais devoir répondre à ça, dis-je plus pour moi que pour lui.

Je me lançais alors dans un triste monologue. Lui racontant tout depuis le début. Lorsque ça n'allait pas il me prenait dans ses bras et je me laissais alors aller à son contact si chaleureux.

_ Ce n'était pas par dépit que j'ai couché avec toi. Je le voulais vraiment.

_ Mais je…

Je ne le laissais pas finir.

_ Si je te dis ça Edward, c'est parce que j'ai l'impression de déjà te connaître, et j'appréhende déjà tes réactions. Je l'ai fait par envie.

Je l'embrassais pour lui prouver mes dires. Durant toute l'après-midi, nous avions parlé. Il m'avait alors avoué, qu'il m'aimait secrètement depuis un an et demi. Et qu'il avait failli exploser le crâne d'Emmett lorsqu'il l'avait sortit à table. Il aimait mes bouquets, mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout, c'était celle qui les faisait. Moi. Le soir venu, Rosalie et Alice, ainsi que leurs petits amis respectifs, revinrent à l'appartement et furent surprises de me voir dans les bras d'Edward. L'histoire fut de nouveau raconter, et Emmett du canaliser Rosalie qui avait envie d'aller je cite « Castrer cet espèce de chien galeux et de faire un collier avec ses bijoux de famille pour ensuite les lui faire bouffer ».

Je voulais oublier cette histoire et me concentrer sur celle que je débutais avec Edward. Cette nuit là, je restais dormir avec lui, et pour la première fois de ma vie je pus dire je t'aime à une personne qui m'aimait réellement en retour.

* * *

><p>_ Pffiou il fait vraiment un temps de chien !<p>

_ Ça tu l'as dit !

Edward était près de la fenêtre, il regardait inlassablement la pluie qui tombait. Cela faisait des jours et des jours que la ville de Seattle n'avait pas vu le soleil.

_ Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? Alice et Jasper sont en lune de miel à Cancun, Rosalie et Emmett sont à Rome. On se retrouve tous les deux.

_ Trois chéri.

Il regarda alors à côté de moi.

_ Oui pardon trois. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi notre chien va nous aider à trouver une activité.

_ Hum… Moi j'ai bien une idée mais je ne sais pas si elle va te plaire.

_ Dit toujours…

Je m'avançais vers lui tel un félin, et lui sourit innocemment.

_ Je ne sais pas moi, on pourrait… rester le reste de la journée dans notre chambre…

_ Hum tu as eu une très bonne idée mon ange !

Il m'attrapa et me porta telle une jeune mariée. Roméo se mit à aboyer.

_ Chut ! Coucher !

Il me déposait alors avec la plus grande prudence sur le lit et m'embrassa avec une extrême douceur. Sur notre table de nuit, se trouvait le bouquet qu'il était venu m'acheter Lundi à 9h30 précisément. Nous n'avions pas changé nos habitudes. La tradition perdurait encore.

_ Tu sais Edward pour se dont on a parlé l'autre jour ensemble.

_ Hum de quoi tu parles Bella ?

_ Le fait d'avoir des enfants et tout ça.

_ Oui ?

_ Je voulais te dire que j'y avais réfléchis et que je…

_ Tu es d'accord ? S'exclama-t-il fou de joie.

_ Oui… Enfin seulement si toi tu le veux toujours.

_ Je serais bien fou de vous refuser cela future madame Cullen.

_ Très bien alors… Que dirais-tu de commencer les entraînements bébé, maintenant ?

_ J'en dis que je serais tout à fait heureux de m'atteler à cette tâche !

Nous avions fait l'amour durant toute la journée et toute la nuit. Notre amour ne s'était pas évaporé au fil des années, non, loin de là.

Après trois ans de vie commune, j'avais enfin décidé de céder à Edward et de lui offrir cet enfant qu'il voulait tant. Il était pédiatre et travaillait chaque jour aux côtés d'enfants. Il était bien normal qu'il souhaite en avoir lui aussi.

Neuf mois plus tard, Lola et Gabriel naissaient. Nos jumeaux étaient nés le jour de l'anniversaire d'Edward, le 20 juin. Et en ce monde il n'y avait pas plus heureux que lui.


	4. Merci Larry !

OS : Merci Larry !

_« La __mémoire__, c'est comme une __valise__. On __met__ toujours__ dedans__ des __choses__ qui ne __servent__ à __rien__. » Walter Prévost._

La nuit commence à faire son apparition à Seattle. Les rues sont éclairées, les passants se font plus rares. Les restaurants sont remplis, et les bars également. Un lieu reste encore magnifiquement éclairé : l'aéroport. Je sors tout juste de l'avion, en provenance de Miami. J'avais posé une semaine de congés pour pouvoir rendre visite à ma mère, qui vivait en Floride avec son nouveau mari : Phil. Elle m'avait payé le billet, car je n'avais décemment pas les moyens d'y aller. Cela faisait au moins six mois que je ne l'avais pas vue. Elle m'avait réellement manqué. Et me voici dans cet endroit plus qu'éclairé. Les spots, néons et autres installions m'explosent littéralement les yeux.

Plus loin on peut apercevoir le long tapis roulant, où s'entreposent des milliers de valises, de différentes couleurs, de différents gabarits, de différentes marques. Je me suis assise sur une des chaises argentées qui juxtaposent le tapis. De là je pouvais voir arrivée ma valise. Dans le hall il y avait beaucoup de monde, des femmes, seules ou accompagnées, des hommes, et des enfants. Près de moi, se trouve une jeune femme, aux cheveux blonds, le regard fixé sur le nourrisson qu'elle tient dans ses bras, couvert d'un pyjama vert avec un lapin me semble-t-il sur celui-ci. Ses cheveux tombent et forment un rideau, qui semble vouloir les protéger, elle et son bébé, des dangers du monde extérieur. Je souffle. Moi aussi je voudrais un enfant. Mais pour cela il faut trouver le père. Et ça, c'est plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît.

J'avais eu plusieurs aventures ces deux dernières années. Mais très peu constructives. D'abord il y avait eu Mike, un jeune vendeur du Starbucks de la 82ème. Puis James. Et enfin Sam, un amérindien, tout à fait charmant, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'avais pas pu m'attacher à lui. Ces trois étaient de très bons amants, mais je ne pouvais pas les envisager en tant que futurs pères de mes enfants ou futurs maris.

La valise qui arrivait, me coupait dans mes pensées. Je l'attrapais avec un peu de difficulté, elle était vraiment lourde. Je trainais alors mon bagage vers la sortie, et hélais un taxi. Une voiture s'arrêta devant moi et le type, à l'embonpoint plus que visible, sortit du véhicule pour mettre mon bagage dans le coffre. Il avait une calvitie plus que naissante, elle avait déjà fait ses ravages sur le crâne luisant de cet homme. Ses yeux étaient petits mais d'un bleu exceptionnel. Son nez, un peu pâteux, bougeait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

_ Il faut demander à la d'moiselle pour ça.

Je comprenais alors qu'il ne me parlait pas à moi. Je me retournais pour voir un homme habillé en costume noir, la chemise blanche au col ouvert. Je tombais alors sur son visage. Des cheveux cuivrés, une barbe naissante, qui devait datée de trois jours environs, et un regard vert émeraude, à en damner un saint. Il eut un sourire en coin, lorsqu'il surprit mon inquisition.

_ Puis-je prendre ce taxi avec vous ?

Oh mon dieu et sa voix ! Ma petite culotte était en train de se faire inonder.

_ Hum, oui.

Félicitation Bella. Plus cruche que ça tu meures. Néanmoins, il me fit un petit sourire et me glissa un « merci » à l'oreille. Mon dieu. Murmure-moi autre chose qu'un merci à l'oreille ! Hurlait ma conscience.

Le taximan, prit alors son bagage, pendant que je m'installais à l'arrière du véhicule. L'homme en costume me rejoint alors. Nous attendions en silence que notre chauffeur arrive. Je pouvais alors mieux observait l'homme qui m'accompagnait. Il était vraiment très beau. Canon même. Un dieu tombé du ciel. C'était ça. Il était tombé de son nuage, en haut du mont Olympe. Ok. J'arrête de comparer cet homme à Apollon.

Il se racla la gorge, comme s'il était gêné de ce silence. Je jetais un regard par la vitre arrière et voyais notre « homme » au téléphone, nous tournant le dos.

_ C'est un drôle de bonhomme à qui nous avons affaire. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

_ Oui.

Le silence retomba alors. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Me prenait-il pour une idiote finie ? Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. L'homme arriva et s'assit fracas derrière son volant.

_ Salut moi c'est Larry. Où est-ce que je vous emmène.

_ Emmenez d'abord la demoiselle, après tout elle accepte de partager son taxi, je peux lui laisser le choix de la destination.

_ A l'angle de la 15 ème avenue et de la 45 ème rue.

_ C'est près de l'université ça ? demanda Larry.

_ Oui tout à fait. Pourquoi ?

_ Non pour rien.

_ Et vous monsieur ?

_ Emmenez moi là-bas aussi. Ce sera très bien.

_ Bien. Attachez vos ceintures.

Là j'étais légèrement effrayé. Cet homme montait dans le même taxi que moi, descendait au même endroit. Tout ça était très louche. Peut être était-il un bandit ? Un violeur ? Un tueur en série ? Un portable sonna, un doux morceau de piano. L'homme en costard décrocha. Mon regard se porta alors sur le tableau de bord de notre cher ami Larry. Il y avait accroché au rétroviseur central, une tahitienne qui dansait. Un peu plus loin une pomme de pain était bloquée contre la vitre du siège passager. Des stickers étaient collés sur le devant de la vitre. On pouvait voir un autocollant de la ville de Seattle, mais il y en avait trois autres, un de Las Vegas, un autre de Los Angeles, et un dernier de Houston. Une couverture rouge et noire était posée sur le siège avant.

_ Oui Alice. Je sais. Bon j'arrive. Oui. Tu habites bien près de l'université ? Et bien c'est comme si c'était fait.

Il raccrocha en pestant.

_ Excusez moi. Ma sœur… dit-il en soufflant.

_ Ça ne fait rien.

_ Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

_ Non. Je suis fille unique.

_ Et bien vous en avez de la chance. Ma sœur est un véritable enfer.

Je ne répondais rien. Après tout, qui étais-je pour critiquer sa vie, ou ses paroles ? Si on m'avait posé la question, oui j'aurais aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur. Avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, avec qui blaguer, ou avec qui faire les bêtises. Au lieu de ça, ma mère était partie lorsque j'avais à peine deux ans. Nous laissant seuls mon père et moi, à Forks, petite bourgade insignifiante et pluvieuse. Je ne manquais pas d'amour, non, mon père m'offrait tout ce qu'il avait à m'offrir. Sa présence et bien plus encore.

Nous arrivions en bas de mon bâtiment et Larry descendit de son taxi pour me donner mon bagage. Je l'attrapais vite fait et le remercier. Je lui payer la course, dix dollars et ne demandait pas mon reste. Je partis alors.

_ Mademoiselle, laissez moi vous payer la course.

_ Non pas la peine. Je ne veux rien devoir à personne.

_ Mais…

_ Au revoir !

Je partais alors, trainant comme je le pouvais ma valise. C'est bizarre mais elle avait l'air plus légère que tout à l'heure. Sûrement juste une impression. Je quittais alors le bitume pour me retrouver sur le trottoir me menant vers mon immeuble. Il y avait quelques marches à monter avant de trouver la porte. La façade était grise souris, les bas des fenêtres étaient censés être blancs, mais il était évident que personne n'avait réellement lavé les murs ou repeint quoique ce soit, depuis maintenant un certain temps.

Dans le hall, tout transpirait la vieillerie, les appliques des couloirs, n'étaient plus fixés, et tombaient en ruines, les fils électriques, sortaient des prises murales. Les Escaliers grinçaient. Les portes étaient tellement vieilles que le vernis s'écaillait. Pourquoi je vivais ici ? La raison était pour moi, plus qu'évidente : le prix du loyer. Je ne payais pas bien cher cet appartement. Il était petit, vieillot mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour me payer quelque chose de mieux. Pour l'instant.

Mes clés étaient au fond d'une de mes poches de blouson, je les attrapais et ouvrait la porte de mon logis. C'était un appartement modeste, comportant, une grande pièce à vivre, pas si grande que ça si on regarde bien, une kitchenette et une salle de bain. Un studio en somme. Mon lit, était un vieux convertible usés, dont la house de protection commençait à rendre l'âme. Ma télévision était un petit poste, avec seulement 4 chaînes de disponibles. J'avais un téléphone, un portable, mon seul excès depuis bien longtemps. Je payais un abonnement par mois de vingt cinq dollars. Je n'avais pas internet, cela coûte trop cher, à la place je pouvais trouver de temps un magazine dans le métro, laissé à l'abandon, alors je le ramassais et l'emportais avec moi à la maison. Je n'avais que quelques livres, posés sur des étagères fixés aux murs. Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen, dont la couverture est jaunie et les bout plus que cornés. Celui d'Emily Brontë n'était pas dans un meilleur état, les hauts de Hurlevent. J'avais également un exemplaire d'Hamlet et de Roméo et Juliette. Puis deux ou trois romans qu'un libraire m'avait donné, car personne n'en voulait.

Mon père Charlie n'était pas très riche, c'est pourquoi je n'osais rien lui dire, quand à la précarité de ma situation. Je n'avais que très peu d'argent, mon salaire de serveuse au bar de Sam ne suffisait pas pour tout payer, alors j'avais pris un job en plus, pour mettre du beurre dans les épinards comme on dit. J'avais fait un an à l'université de Seattle, ce pourquoi je me trouvais dans cette ville, mais faute d'argent, j'avais dû y renoncer. Je travaillais à présent pour un petit hebdomadaire, je rédigeais chaque semaine un petit article, traitant de tout et n'importe quoi. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'axe. Mais ils me payaient assez bien.

Je rentrais alors chez moi, posais ma valise sur mon lit de fortune, avant de me diriger vers mon réfrigérateur. Il y avait un restant de salade verte, deux tomates, trois yaourts, et un bout de fromage restant. Bref je n'avais presque rien. Je regardais dans mon placard juste à côté. Petits poids, haricots verts bon marché, maïs en boîte, et à la surprise générale un paquet de biscuit neuf. _Je hais ma vie !_

J'attrapais alors le reste de salade de mon frigo, les deux tomates et la boîte de maïs. Je préparais ma sauce de salade et partais m'assoir sur une chaise en paille, à table, avec ce qui serait mon repas ce soir. La lueur de la lumière au-dessus de ma tête vacillait. D'un moment à l'autre elle allait griller. Je soupirais. Encore un achat à faire. Une fois que j'eu fini de manger, je me dirigeais vers ma valise dans l'espoir de ranger mes affaires dans l'armoire que j'avais chiné sur une brocante.

Je tirais le zip de la fermeture éclair, et ouvrit ma valise. _Oh merde !_ Face à moi, se trouvait des sous-vêtements masculins, un pantalon d'homme, deux chemises d'hommes, des paires de chaussettes, et un polo blanc d'une marque très connue.

_On a échangé nos valises._

Je commençais à pester. Pourquoi cela m'arrive à moi ? N'ais-je pas assez de soucis comme ça ? Et bien il semblerait que non, puisque je me retrouve encore dans une situation plus que grotesque.

Je fouillais dans la valise en cherchant un numéro de téléphone, ou une adresse qui pourrait me donner le nom de la personne, une indication pour rendre sa valise à cet homme, et qu'il me rende la mienne. Rien. Que dalle. Nada !

Je reposais violement la tête contre le dossier du canapé. _Putin !_ Un regard vers mon réveil m'indiqua qu'il était vingt-trois heures et quarante cinq minutes. Il ne m'appellerait pas maintenant… Je poussais alors la valise et la mettais par terre. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle me paraissait moins lourde. Mais y'avait de quoi !

Je dépliais mon canapé, et glissais dans les draps que je n'avais pas enlevés avant mon départ. On verra tout ça demain. Je suis fatiguée. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et je verrais déjà plus clair.

Dehors, la nuit était enfin arrivée, triste et légère la lune formait un drôle de croissant, plus à l'envers qu'à l'ordinaire. Les nuages avaient disparu, il ne restait plus qu'une infinité d'étoiles, plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. Une légère brune les cachait par endroits. Mais rien n'enlever la beauté de ce spectacle.

Le lendemain me paraissait bien terne. Le ciel était gris, nuageux. Le soleil était parti, il avait pris ses valises et avait filé dans les coins les plus beaux de la planète. En parlant de valise, j'espérais sincèrement que l'homme du taxi, allait m'appeler. Je restais dans mon appartement, je ne travaillais pas cette semaine. Sam et Emily avait pris un congé et étaient partis voir les parents de cette dernière. Je descendais alors faire quelques courses, je prenais mon sac à main, rapiécé à plusieurs endroits, et prenais mon portable au cas où.

L'épicerie n'était pas très loin, je n'avais que quelques pas à faire. Je longeais les rayons à la recherche du bonheur nutritif. Je prenais un paquet de pâte, le moins cher, ainsi que trois tomates, cela ferait l'affaire. J'achetais des œufs, ainsi que du jambon et du fromage. Pas les moyens de faire des excentricités. Je payais le tout et repartais chez moi. Bien sûr, l'épicier, Riley, m'avait glissé, comme à son habitude, un petit quelque chose. Riley avait été le premier à m'aider lorsque j'avais été réellement dans le besoin. Mais je me rebiffais souvent contre lui, je n'avais pas besoin d'être traitée comme un petit oiseau fragile. J'avais beaucoup de force morale et de caractère.

Je rentrais chez moi, et rangeais mes achats. Mon téléphone n'avait pas encore sonné. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Ne voulait-il pas retrouver ses affaires ? Moi si en tout cas. Les minutes s'écoulaient et je commençais à haïr.

Didier Van Cauwelaert a dit : « Les heures de bonheur, on les a pour la vie, mais les heures perdues ne se rattrapent jamais ». Où sont-elles maintenant mes heures de bonheur ? Elles sont parties. Emportant avec elles un flot de souvenir, emportant la magie de la vie. J'avais perdu beaucoup d'heures à l'attendre. Et si il n'avait pas trouvé mon numéro dans cette valise, si je n'avais rien laissé indiquant où j'habitais. Cela expliquerait peut être le fait qu'il ne soit pas encore là. Assise dans ce canapé, où je m'enfonçais plus que de nécessaire, je repartais dans mes pensées. Elles m'emmenaient toujours vers des destinations inconnues, sur des îles désertes, entre plage de sable fin, et palmier, je pouvais nager avec les dauphins. Mais le rêve s'évanouit. Je suis à Seattle, mon téléphone sonne. _QUOI ? Mon téléphone sonne !_ Je me hâte vers ce dernier, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises.

_ Allô ? Répondis-je tout essoufflé.

_ Oui. Hum, je suis Edward Cullen. Nous avons échangé nos valises.

_ Oui, oui bien sûr. J'attendais un coup de fil de votre part.

_ J'ai trouvé votre carnet d'adresse au fond de la valise avec votre numéro. Une chance pour nous. Où puis-je vous restituer votre bien ?

Ok… Il parle vraiment trop bien ce type là. Sale riche va !

_ Vous voyez où le taxi c'est arrêté ?

_ Oui.

_ Et bien j'habite dans l'immeuble avec un 93 écrit en haut de la porte. Je suis dans l'appartement 2B.

_ Très bien. Je peux passer vers 16 heures ? J'ai un rendez-vous très important que je ne peux louper.

_ Oui c'est très bien.

_ Merci beaucoup. A tout à l'heure.

Avant que j'aie pu rajouter quoique ce soit, il avait raccroché. Curieux ce type. Vraiment. Je me mis alors, à le revoir, fière dans un costume noir, très chic. Il devait sûrement être très important. Et si je fouillais dans sa valise ? Non ça ne se fait pas. _Oh allez, juste un coup d'œil. _J'étais tentée. Après tout, ça ne fera de mal à personne. N'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvrais la valise. Je passais outre ses sous-vêtements et ses autres affaires. Je trouvais un petit carnet avec des photos aux bords blancs collées. Une petite pochette dépassait d'une poche intérieure. Encore des photos. Etait-il photographe ? Des femmes étaient prises en photo, des paysages, des couchers de soleil, des arbres. Un toboggan jaune et rouge. Un ciel remplit de nuage. Une plage. Une femme aux cheveux hérissés était présente souvent sur ses photos. Sa petite amie ? Sa sœur ? Un modèle ? Plus loin on pouvait voir un chien. Un chat. Un poisson rouge dans un bocal. Un lion même qui se faisait les dents sur les barreaux de sa cage. Des fleurs également. Des rouges, des jaunes, des blanches, des violettes et même des bleues. La lumière sur ces photos y était magnifique. Il avait tout simplement un don. Un don inouï.

Seize arriva plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensée. Je n'avais mangé qu'un yaourt ce midi. Je n'avais pas très faim. La porte frémit sous un frappement léger. Je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir. Il est là, face à moi, de larges cernes sous les yeux. La légère barbe de trois jours s'est intensifiée. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et il me regarde étrangement.

_ Je…Bonjour… Je vous ramène ça, il me semble que cela vous appartient.

_ Merci. Entrez, je vais vous donner la vôtre.

Il rentre dans mon petit appartement et regarde ce qu'il l'entoure. J'ai soudainement honte. Il ne doit pas habiter dans ce genre d'endroit lui. _Foutu Riche !_

Ma valise était encore dans ses mains, la sienne, dans les miennes. J'esquissais un pas vers lui, et lui tendait la sienne. Le silence était encore pesant.

_ Merci beaucoup euh…

_ Bella.

_ Edward. Dit-il en avançant sa main vers moi.

Je lui serrais brièvement, et lui rendait son bagage. Il déposa la mienne, par terre.

_ Je crois que…je vais y aller. Encore merci.

_ D'accord. Merci à vous.

Il hocha la tête dans ma direction et partis sans rien ajouter. Après tout qu'est-ce que j'attendais de lui ? Rien. Absolument rien. Il est venu me rapporter ma valise. Point final. Je récupérais mon sac et ouvrais ma vieille armoire. Je rangeais méticuleusement tous mes vêtements. Je trouvais bien au fond, mon carnet d'adresse, qui me servait aussi de défouloir sentimental. J'écrivais tout et n'importe quoi dedans. Je l'ouvrais et tombais sur une photo aux bords blancs. Comme celles que j'avais trouvées dans le sac de cet homme aux yeux envoûtants.

Sur la photo une valise, la mienne, y était centrée. Je tournais la photo en souriant et remarquait une inscription. _En souvenir de cet échange. Edward Cullen 555-428-137._

Je lâchais la photo. Impossible. Il me donnait son numéro de téléphone ? Mais qui était ce type ? Un maniaque sexuel ? Un fou sorti d'un hôpital psychiatrique ? Un photographe en manque de reconnaissance ? Pourquoi me donnait-il ça ? Aucune idée…

J'attrapais la photo et trouvais un aimant, de libre sur mon frigidaire, et y coinçait la photo. Qui es-tu mystérieux Edward Cullen ?

Comme tous les mercredis, j'allais rendre visite à Madame Dickinson, une petite grand-mère que j'avais rencontré peu de temps après la rentrée universitaire. Elle était perdue sur le campus, et recherchait son petit fils Mike. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas de petit fils. Elle n'avait plus personne depuis la mort de son mari Gareth. Ah son Gareth. Chaque fois que je venais la voir, elle radotait et me raconter une énième fois, comment s'était déroulée leur rencontre. Ou bien tous les cadeaux qu'il lui avait faits. Une maladie avait été décelée chez elle : Alzheimer. Il était très étrange de la voir faire, elle me reconnaissait chaque fois, mais oublié mon prénom à chacun de mes passages. Personne ne venait lui rendre visite. A part moi. J'étais la seule à m'inquiéter de sa santé. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant. Son mari ne pouvait pas lui en donner.

Chaque fois que je venais, elle me présentait aux autres pensionnaires de la maison de retraite, comme sa petite fille. Les infirmières me regardaient en souriant. _La pauvre femme perd la tête, elle en a du courage pour s'en occuper ainsi, cette petite,_ avait dit l'une d'entre elle une fois. Madame Dickinson était une personne formidable. Je l'avais tout de suite appréciée. Elle était très gentille malgré sa maladie.

J'avançais dans les longs couloirs orange de la bâtisse, connaissant par cœur le chemin, qui me mènerait à cette petite femme, d'un mètre soixante, aux cheveux blancs, toujours attachés en un chignon serré. Elle portait toujours des robes et des chaussures à talons. Elle me disait que lorsqu'elle était jeune, son mari, l'attendait durant des heures, qu'elle daigne enfin sortir de la salle de bain. Elle voulait toujours se faire coquette pour lui. J'admirais cet amour qui n'avait jamais faibli au fil des années.

Je tombais alors sur sa porte. Grande ouverte. Les fenêtres ouvertes. Les draps soigneusement enlevés. La pièce immaculée, avait été vidée. Il n'y avait plus la photo de son mari sur la table de nuit, plus sa trousse à maquillage, en écaille de crocodiles. Il n'y avait plus rien. Seul le vide avait fait la place. La salle de bain était ouverte. Tout avait disparu. Madame Dickinson aussi. Je courrais partout, affolée. Mais où était-elle ? J'arrivais comme une folle à l'accueil. Et les mots tombèrent sur moi, comme une pierre que l'on jette. Elle était morte cette nuit. Je m'écroulais à terre. Ma seule famille ici, venait de disparaitre, me montrant encore une fois que rien n'était vraiment acquis. Les pleurs roulaient sur mes joues. Les autres pensionnaires me regardaient avec peine. Jamais plus je ne reverrais Kate. Plus jamais. Son visage souriant m'apparu derrière mes paupières.

_ On m'a appelé que s'est-il passé avec ma tante ?

Je reconnaissais cette voix. Celle de cet homme qui était venu chez moi, quelques jours auparavant. Une histoire de valise. Je m'en fichais comme de ma première chemise. Tout ce que je ressentais en moi était ce vide que personne ne pouvait combler. Une infirmière me souleva. Elle me donna un verre d'eau. Je pouvais voir les prunelles d'Edward Cullen, braquées sur moi. Mais que me voulait-il à la fin ?

_ Tout va bien mademoiselle ?

C'était quoi cette question ? Je secouais la tête. Impossible de m'arrêter. Les sanglots secouaient mon corps. On m'apporta une chaise. Mais je ne pouvais empêcher les réactions de mon corps. Les secousses qui emportaient mon chagrin. J'avais du mal à respirer. Quelqu'un s'accroupit face à moi, et je fermais les yeux. Une main caressa ma joue. Ce toucher était chaud, doux. Une légère odeur d'un parfum d'homme arriva jusqu'à mes narines.

_ Bella tout vas bien. Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.

J'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur ceux, d'un vert étourdissant, de mon inconnu. Plus si inconnu que ça…

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda une infirmière à Edward.

_ Kate Dickinson était ma tante. J'ai appris son décès. J'ai accourus dès que j'ai pu.

_ Le notaire vous attend dans le bureau de la directrice.

_ Venez Bella.

Il m'aida à me lever et m'emmena avec lui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. C'était sa famille de sang. Moi je n'étais rien. La porte d'un bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir un homme moustachu, et une femme très grande et très mince. Elle portait des petites lunettes rectangulaires, remontées sur son nez crochu et fin.

_ Je suis Maître Gerandy, notaire.

_ Enchanté monsieur. Edward Cullen et je vous présente Bella Swan.

Je lui lançais un regard. Comment savait-il mon nom de famille ? Il ne me regardait pas. Il discutait avec le notaire. La femme devant nous, me scrutait avec ses petits yeux. Elle me faisait presque peur.

_ Asseyez-vous je vous en pris !

Nous nous mettions chacun sur une chaise. Il prit un papier entre ses mains et nous regarda alternativement.

_ Il y a deux personnes nommées sur son testament. Mademoiselle Swan et vous monsieur Cullen.

_ Moi ? Demandais-je étonnée.

Mes larmes avaient séché sur mon visage. Je regardais maintenant mon interlocuteur.

_ Oui vous. Madame Dickinson a préparé son testament après votre rencontre, me semble-t-il. Elle vous aimait beaucoup. Monsieur Cullen, il est inscrit ici que vous êtes le fils du docteur Carlisle Cullen et d'Esmée Cullen, votre grand-mère Elizabeth Masen née Platt était la sœur de madame Kate Dickinson née Platt. Est-ce bien le cas ?

_ Oui.

_ Il est inscrit que vous avez une sœur Alice Brandon, adoptée lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans, par vos parents.

_ Oui c'est exact.

_ Votre tante vous a légué à vous seul sa fortune, laissée par son mari après sa mort.

_ Mais c'est impossible.

_ Vous voulez vérifier ?

Maître Gerandy tendit la feuille à Edward.

_ Mais il est inscrit ici, que mademoiselle Swan a le droit a une somme de mille cinq cents dollars ainsi qu'à un médaillon.

Il sortit de sa mallette en cuir un médaillon en or, en forme circulaire, blanc avec des roses dessus, sur un seul côté. Tout le reste, y comprit la chaîne, était en or. Il me tendait l'objet. Je l'attrapais curieuse. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle m'avait mentionné dans son testament ?

_ Je vous demanderais donc une petite signature ici. Et vous pourrez repartir. Je vous donne encore une fois toutes mes condoléances.

Nous prenions congés. Nous partions Edward et moi. Ensemble. Cela me paraissait dingue. Pourquoi cherchait-on à le mettre absolument sur ma route.

_ Bella…

Je me retournais surprise vers lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle. Pas après tout ça.

_ Que diriez-vous de prendre un café…avec moi ?

_ Vous voulez dire qu'après tout ça vous voulez boire un café ?

_ Oui. J'aimerais que nous parlions de ma tante. Je ne sais pas avec qui en parler. Vous avez l'air de bien l'avoir connue. Je me disais que… Oubliez. C'était une idée foireuse.

Il commençait à partir, en continuant son monologue.

_ Attendez ! Je veux bien.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je veux bien prendre un café avec vous. Mais avant il faudrait que je me rafraichisse un peu. Je dois être dans un piteux état.

_ Je vous rassure. Vous êtes encore magnifique.

Je rougis face à ses mots.

_ Allons y dans ce cas-là…

Une quinzaine de jours étaient passés. Edward et moi nous étions rendus ensemble à l'enterrement de Kate. Je portais autour de mon cou, le médaillon qu'elle m'avait légué. Après notre café bus ensemble Edward avait voulu devenir mon ami. Mais je n'avais rien répondu. Préférant oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait de l'argent, et c'était quelque chose qui me gênait. Nous n'étions pas du même monde. Lui semblait s'en foutre comme de l'an 40. Mais j'accordais une certaine importance à ce détail. Il voulait déjà tout me payer. Le café. Puis les roses pour l'enterrement. Je savais à présent que lui montrer où je vivais la première fois était une erreur.

J'avais rencontrée sa sœur : Alice. Elle semblait très gentille. Il m'avait appris, qu'elle était styliste. Son père était un éminent chirurgien et sa mère était décoratrice d'intérieur. Une famille plus qu'aisée. Lui, était bien photographe. Il possédait un atelier en ville. Il m'avait proposé de passer, lorsque je le souhaitais. Je n'avais même pas osé aller dans ce quartier. Voilà maintenant plus d'une quinzaine de jour où je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. Tout simplement parce que j'avais coupé moi-même les ponts.

A vingt deux heures trente je finissais enfin mon travail au bar de Sam et Emily. Le chemin se faisait rapidement. J'avais mal aux pieds. Je ne rêvais que de regagner rapidement mon lit, même de fortune. Je n'avais pas touché à l'argent de Kate. Je payais mes dettes, avec mon salaire du bar. Le journal m'avait licencié. Ils avaient trouvés quelqu'un de plus qualifiés m'avaient-ils dit… J'étais dans une merde noire. Sam, avait compris ma détresse financière. Je ne pouvais même plus me nourrir comme il le fallait. Mes placards étaient complètement vides. Il n'y avait que la poussière sur les étagères qui me tenait compagnie. Il me donnait alors quelques fonds de casseroles des plats du jour qu'il servait le midi.

J'attrapais mes clés, et ouvrait ma serrure. Lorsque j'ouvris ma porte je laissais tout tomber. Mon appartement vide. Plus un meuble. La télé. Disparue. Le canapé. Disparu. La table et les chaises. Disparus. Tout m'avait été enlevé. Il ne restait que mes livres et posée sur le comptoir de ma kitchenette la photo d'Edward. Mes vêtements étaient déposés dans un carton. Il n'y avait plus mon armoire. Plus rien. Collé près de la fenêtre, le mot de l'huissier.

Je m'attrapais les cheveux et m'écroulais par terre. Putin ! Je n'aurais donc jamais la paix ? Je n'avais plus aucune solution. Il ne me restait que le médaillon de madame Dickinson. Je l'attrapais dans ma main et entourait la fine chaine autour de mon doigt. Il n'y aura jamais de lumière qui viendra égayer ma vie. Elle restera toujours noire. Comme une nuit sans lune. Des pas se font entendre dans mon couloir. J'ai oublié de fermer ma porte. On toque doucement contre cette dernière. Deux jambes entrent dans mon champ de vision. Je lève alors la tête et tombe sur le visage d'Edward. Putin décidément.

_ Salut.

_ Salut.

Il regarda, comme la première fois, mon appartement.

_ Tu as vu j'ai décidé de faire un grand ménage de printemps, lançais-je ironiquement.

_ Je vois ça. Bella, je voudrais t'aider.

_ M'aider ?

J'explosais de rire. Ce qui eut le don de l'énerver.

_ Oui. Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas que l'on puisse vouloir t'aider ? Pourquoi bordel ?

_ Parce que je ne veux être redevable à personne. Tu m'entends ? A personne !

_ Mais Bella, je veux juste t'aider. T'aider. Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi. Obligée de trimer pour t'en sortir.

_ Ah. Tu veux m'aider ? Et bien mêle toi de tes affaires !

_ Bella, je ne supporte pas cette situation. Je veux juste t'aider. Tu ne seras rien obliger de me rendre. Juste donne toi une chance.

_ Mais tu es bouché ou quoi ?

Je me levais excédée. Je ne voulais pas qu'on se mêle de ma vie. Et c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire.

_ Je te laisse ma carte. Peut être que lorsque tu seras moins bornée, tu accepteras la solution de facilité.

_ Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est une solution de facilité. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

_ En travaillant comme une folle dans un bar, pour un salaire minable ? Tu mérites mieux que ça Bella. Tu mérite mieux que cette vie là.

Il quitta mon appartement le visage rouge, en claquant sa porte. Je savais que je l'avais blessé en refusant tout en bloque. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'on ait pitié de moi. J'allais me débrouiller. Tant pis. J'utiliserais l'argent de Kate. Peut être que j'aurais un sursis pour payer. _Peut être…_ me nargua ma conscience. _Accepte la proposition d'Edward…_ Non ! Il n'en était pas question…

Je me hâtais vers le comptoir où il avait laissé sa carte. Que faire. Accepter ou Refuser ?

Je n'avais tenue qu'une semaine. La faim, me tenaillait. Je décidais alors d'aller voir son atelier. L'atelier avait les murs blancs et noirs. Des photos en noirs et blancs étaient placées un peu partout. D'autres, sur un mur rouge, étaient en couleurs. Le carillon de la porte le fit sortir d'une pièce. Il parut surpris en me voyant.

_ Tu t'es finalement décidée ?

_ Ne commence pas sinon je m'en vais.

_ Excuse moi. Allez suis moi.

Je le suivais derrière. Il y avait une autre grande pièce, un drap noir accroché. Des accessoires posés dans un coin de la pièce. Un porte-manteau tout en longueur, près d'une coiffeuse, avec miroir, produits de beautés.

_ Tu vas aller t'installer sur la chaise devant le miroir. Je reviens. Je vais chercher mon matériel.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. Et attendait patiemment qu'il revienne. Il était chargé. Deux appareils photo. Un trépied et des objectifs.

Il avança vers le porte manteau et me donna un pull noir.

_ Tu vas tout retirer. Tu reste pieds nus. Tu retires juste ton soutien-gorge. Tu gardes ta culotte. Tu m'appelle lorsque tu as fini.

J'étais rouge de gêne. Ok. Je serais quasi nue, face à son objectif. Je me hâtais de me déshabiller. Ne pas oubliez mon objectifs à moi : gagner de l'argent pour payer mes dettes.

_ Hum. Tu peux revenir Edward.

Il arriva alors quelques secondes après. Il m'emmena vers son drap noir. Me positionna et alla chercher son appareil photo. Il prit une quantité assez importante de photographies. Je jouais avec mes cheveux, mes cuisses se dénudaient un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Ici j'avais l'impression d'être une autre personne.

Une heure plus tard j'étais habillée, et je regardais avec Edward les photos qu'il avait prises. Elles étaient magnifiques. Je ne me reconnaissais même pas. Il me souriait à chaque fois. Puis à la fin de la séance, il me tendit une enveloppe en papier kraft. Je la prenais et la glissais dans mon sac. Il me fit un sourire avant que je ne parte et déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je sortais précipitamment de son atelier, comme si le diable était à mes trousses.

Le mois s'était écoulé. Avec l'argent d'Edward j'avais pu tout payer. J'avais changé d'appartement, j'habitais dans un petit appartement plus propre, je m'étais même achetée un lit avec l'argent de Kate combinée à celui d'Edward. Je ne l'avais presque pas revu. Il m'avait laissé un message la veille, pour m'annoncer qu'il organisait une exposition à son atelier, et il m'invitait là-bas.

Je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais pour lui. Lorsque je fermais les yeux, je revoyais sans arrêt son sourire, ses yeux, ses mains. Tout son être me manquait. Mais j'avais peur de ressentir plus que de l'amitié. Durant tout ce mois, je ne comptais plus le nombre de nuit où je rêvais de lui dans des positions, pas vraiment catholique. Parfois il me prenait par derrière, d'autres j'étais attachée aux barreaux du lit, parfois il me faisait un bien énorme avec sa bouche, parfois… Mais le fantasme est traître. Je me réveillais toujours dans un état second, devant moi-même me soulager. Pourquoi je devais ressentir ce désir pour lui ? Que faire ?

Le soir même, je ne savais pas si j'allais venir à son atelier. Le voir provoquerait encore cette douce chaleur à mon entrejambe. Rien que d'y penser, j'étais déjà toute chose. Une part de moi, voulait qu'en même le revoir. Lui dans un costume, dans toute sa gloire. Aux milieux de ses meilleurs œuvres.

Finalement je me trouvais devant son atelier. Je m'étais décidée à y aller. J'avais troqué mon vieux jeans complètement usé pour une robe noire, avec des ballerines noires également. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la petite pièce. J'entrais et repérais rapidement la tignasse cuivrée d'Edward. Celle que je prenais plaisir à torturer lors de mes moments d'égarement la nuit.

_ Tu dois être Bella ? Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Une petite brune était devant moi. Le sourire bienveillant et les yeux pétillants. Alice.

_ Je suis bien Bella. Nous nous sommes déjà vu.

_ A l'enterrement de Kate, c'est vrai. Tu es venue pour l'expo ? Viens on va aller trouver Edward.

_ Euh, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ Bien sûre que si. Allez viens.

Elle me fit une petite moue tout à fait adorable. Impossible de résister. Elle me prit par la main et se faufilait entre chaque personne en criant « Pardon, Pardon ! ». Nous arrivions bien vite devant Edward qui riait avec une blonde, à la robe plus que courte, et aux talons vertigineux.

_ Edwaaaard ! Regarde qui j'ai trouvé !

Il se tourna alors vers moi et son visage se figea. Finalement ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça d'être venue le voir. Je savais que je le regretterais. Sous son regard je m'éclipsais. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien espérer en venant ici ? Rien. Absolument rien. Nous n'étions pas du même monde. Comment avais-je pu croire qu'il pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour moi.

Je regagnais presque en courant mon appartement. Je claquais la porte de chez moi. Et allais m'écrouler sur mon lit. Les larmes coulant trop rapidement sur mes joues.

_ Putin mais pourquoi je suis si conne !

Les battements de mon cœur me faisaient mal. Ils cognaient dans tout mon corps. Frappant mes tempes avec.

_ Ne pleure pas à cause de moi.

Je me figeais en entendant cette voix. Je me relevais sèchement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Crachais-je.

_ Je suis venu te parler.

_ Casses toi de chez moi.

_ Je suis désolé de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je…Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes. J'étais complètement sous le choc. Bella…

Il s'approchait de plus en plus de moi. Je sentais alors que mon corps commençait à fléchir. Mes sentiments je les recevais en pleine figure. Il posa sa main contre ma joue, caressant de son index cette dernière. Avec son autre main, il attrapa la mienne. Posant son front contre le mien. Je me sentais paisible en cet instant. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Je relevais alors la tête et essayais de retrouver ses yeux. Son regard si envoûtant. Il me regarda et je vis ses deux émeraudes, briller d'une leur étrange.

Sans crier gare, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur ma bouche. Sa main passa de ma joue à ma nuque, me rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. Je sentais sa langue pousser contre mes lèvres. J'ouvrais lentement ma bouche et sa langue vint trouver la mienne, dans un long ballet langoureux. Mes mains glissèrent sous sa veste. Caressant sa chemise blanche, sous mes doigts. Son cœur battait rapidement sous ma main.

Je retirais avec précaution sa veste, tandis que sa bouche continuait à embrasser la mienne. Je jetais sa veste sur le lit derrière moi. Je caressais ses épaules de mes mains, et Edward me poussait légèrement vers le lit. Je butais contre ce dernier. Edward lâcha mes lèvres, pour explorer mon cou, me faisant gémir encore et encore. Il m'allongea avec délicatesse sur le lit.

Ses mains trouvèrent mes cuisses et mes hanches allèrent d'elles mêmes cogner contre l'envie d'Edward. Mes mains s'accrochaient aux barreaux du lit, lorsqu'il eut la brillante idée de retrousser ma robe, et d'embrasser l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Le feu grandissait en moi. De plus en plus. Je relâchais les barreaux et allait retirer les boutons de sa chemise.

Edward ne cessait pas de me regarder. Les yeux verts, coulant de désir. Il défit ma robe et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce. Il ne me restait plus que mon ensemble en dentelle, noir. Je retirais tant bien que mal sa chemise et il se dépêcha de retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Je défaisais alors la boucle de sa ceinture et ses hanches cognaient contre les miennes.

Nous gémissions de bonheur. Son pantalon rejoint bientôt le reste de nos affaires à terre. Il ne restait plus que son boxer, déformé par une bosse énorme. Il emmena sa bouche contre la mienne, avant de venir téter mon sein à travers mon vêtement.

_ Hum Edward !

_ Patience ma douce !

_Putin si j'ai bien un défaut c'est le fait d'être impatiente !_

Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux, j'en avais tellement rêvé ces derniers temps. Ils étaient doux, soyeux. Et… _Oh putin !_ Il venait de glisser deux doigts en moi. Ils glissaient tellement bien. Son pouce trouvait rapidement mon clitoris. Je couinais contre lui, gémissais son prénom. Il était obligé de me maintenir les jambes, tellement j'étais impatiente.

_ Edward !

Il retira ses doigts de ma culotte et l'arrache, en grognant. Je criais surprise. Il retirait rapidement mon soutien-gorge, et sans plus de cérémonie me pénétra rapidement. C'était doux et lent. Tantôt rapide et brutal. Mais le plaisir y était. Tout en moi crépitait. Le feu entre mes jambes ne s'apaisait pas, bien au contraire. Il grandissait de seconde en seconde.

_ Edwaaard !

_ Bellaaaa !

Il continuait ses va-et-vient, allant toujours plus loin en moi. Nos peaux, claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Dans la chambre, nos bruits de respirations de gémissement et le mouvement de notre activité retentissaient. La lumière de ma table de chevet était allumée. La lune nous regardait. Edward était en sueur. Sa mâchoire était contractée. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Il glissa sa main entre nous et cajola mon petit bouton de plaisir.

_ Je vais… Edwaaaaaaaard !

_ Bellaaaaaa !

Il se rependit en moi avant de s'écrouler à mes côtés. J'éteignais la lampe. D'un geste distrait, je dessinais des arabesques sur son torse. La lumière de la lune, rendait Edward encore plus beau. Ses cheveux étaient en batailles. Il avait un sourire bloqué sur son visage. Et sa main, câlinait ma hanche. Je reposais ma tête contre son épaule. Il m'embrassait le front. Je m'écartais de son corps pour remonter la couette sur nous.

Aucun son ne sortait de nos bouches. Regrettait-il ? Il regardait sans arrêt par la fenêtre. Je sentis quelque chose me tomber dans l'estomac, et ma gorge était nouée. Je me détachais de lui et me tournais sur le flanc. Il se retourna lui aussi et me prit dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou inquiète. Je m'endormais rapidement, épuisée de toutes ses émotions.

**Six ans plus tard :**

J'attrapais les assiettes et les couverts et allais installer la table dans le jardin. Mon mari ne tarderait pas à arriver maintenant. Les enfants jouaient dans le jardin. Ils se poursuivaient avec des pistolets à eau. La porte claqua. _Combien de fois devrais-je lui dire qu'une porte s'ouvre et se ferme normalement ?_

_ Chérie ?

_ Ici !

Mon époux arriva, avec des classeurs sous les bras. Il les posa, en passant, sur le canapé, avant de me rejoindre dans le jardin. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes avant de descendre vers mon cou.

_ Les enfants sont ici.

_ Hum.

_ Edward ! Rigolais-je en le frappant gentiment.

Nos enfants couraient en lançant à tout vas des jets d'eau. La voisine d'à côté, une vieille bigote, criait de voir nos enfants lancer de l'eau.

_ Ils sont encore petit, disait Edward.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison !

Nos petits vinrent en courant vers Edward, qui s'accroupit pour les intercepter.

_ Vous faisiez quoi ?

_ On jouait à Robin des Bois.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui. Moi je suis Robin des bois, je vais voler les riches et je les redonne aux pauvres.

_ Oh. Et Victoria tu faisais qui toi ?

_ Et bah moi je fais la princesse papa.

Elle cachait son visage contre le cou de son père. Edward lui embrassait les cheveux et passait sa main dans ceux de Jaden, notre fils.

_ Retourner jouer les enfants. On vous appellera pour manger.

Ils firent chacun un bisou sur la joue de leur père et repartirent en criant. Edward m'attrapa et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Ça m'a manqué ça ce matin.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa. J'entendais distinctement la vieille bigote qui s'étouffait derrière la haie.

_ Comment va-t-il ?

_ Ça peut aller aujourd'hui il est calme.

Edward souleva légèrement mon tee-shirt et embrassa mon ventre arrondi. Il revint m'embrasser. Me murmurant des mots d'amours.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi Edward.

La journée s'était parfaitement bien passée. Edward avait joué avec Jaden et Victoria, pendant que je me reposais. J'étais enceinte de sept mois maintenant. Nous ne savions pas quel était le sexe de notre enfant. Mais tout cela importait peu. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment même. Edward était mon âme sœur. Grâce à lui, j'avais une vie superbe, des enfants magnifiques et un mari merveilleux. J'étais à l'abri du besoin et nous nous aimions comme aux premiers jours.

_Flash Back_ :

_J'ai la peau moite. Un corps chaud contre moi. L'air s'est engouffré dans la chambre. Le soleil cogne déjà de si bon matin. Je respire. L'odeur si masculine d'Edward à remplit la pièce. Edward… Alors tout ceci était vrai. _

_Il se retourna et posa sa main contre mon ventre. Ses lèvres atterrirent dans mon cou, me chatouillant légèrement. _

__ Bonjour jolie Bella._

__ Bonjour…_

_J'avais tellement eu peur la veille. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête était énervant. Je ne savais pas s'il regrettait, ou si c'était tout le contraire._

__ Bella ?_

_Je vis la main d'Edward passer devant mes yeux._

__ Pardon je réfléchissais._

__ Et à quoi ? me demanda-t-il en embrassant l'épaule._

__ A ce qui s'est passé hier soir…_

__ Tu regrettes ?_

_Je me relevais. Et m'asseyais face à lui. Je remontais le drap sur moi et le fixais. Il semblait nerveux tout à coup._

__ Non. Je ne regrette pas. C'est juste que…_

__ Oui ?_

__ On a fait ça comme ça. Sans discuter avant._

__ Tu veux qu'on discute maintenant ? proposa-t-il._

__ Je voudrais juste savoir._

__ Bella. Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est vu ? Cette histoire de valise était tellement irréelle. Puis l'histoire avec tante Kate. J'avais l'impression qu'on te ramenait vers moi à chaque fois. Il fallait que je comprenne pourquoi. Et puis… Tu as pris de plus en plus de place dans ma tête mais aussi dans mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas t'oublier. Et… Je t'aime Bella. Je t'aime vraiment. Je veux juste que tu le sache. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Jamais. _

_Les larmes glissèrent le long de mes joues. Des promesses. On m'en avait déjà donné. Personne ne les avait tenues. _

__ Bella. Oh non je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. Pardon._

_Il me serrait dans ses bras. Je voulais qu'il me serre encore un peu plus. Qu'il m'étouffe de son amour. Je ne respirais qu'avec lui. Il me tirait la tête hors de l'eau. Je l'aimais moi aussi._

__ Tout…le monde…lance des…promesses en…l'…l'air._

__ Pas moi Bella. Pas moi. Je t'aime et je te veux. Pour toujours._

_Il m'allongea sur le dos avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. _

__ Je t'aime aussi !_

_Il me regarda avec tendresse et amour, avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. _

Aujourd'hui nous étions mari et femme, parents d'un petit Jaden de cinq ans et d'une petite Victoria de trois ans et demi. Et bientôt un troisième enfant viendrait faire son apparition dans notre petite famille. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Edward était un amant formidable, un père et un mari dévoué. Je l'aimais.

_ Tu viens avec nous mon cœur ?

_ Oh voui maman viens !

Victoria sortit de la piscine qu'Edward leur avait installée après manger. Je m'étais changée pour bronzer un peu. Mais Victoria en avait décidée autrement. Elle prenait ma main et tirait de toutes ses forces pour que je la suive. Je montais après elle sur la petite échelle et rentrait dans l'eau. Jaden était sur les épaules d'Edward et essayais de couler son père. Victoria, elle, prenait son petit poupon et le baladait dans l'eau.

Des jours comme ceux-là j'en voulais. Pour le reste de ma vie. Entourée des gens que j'aime. Entourée de ma famille. De mes enfants.

Je remerciais chaque jour, le bon dieu d'avoir mis Larry sur notre route. Ce petit chauffeur de taxi, qui s'était trompé en nous donnant nos valises, identiques, et qui avait fait de ma vie un véritable compte de fée.

*o*o*o*

_Jaden et Victoria Cullen_

_Sont heureux de vous présenter :_

_Mia Alice Cullen,_

_Leur petite sœur née le 13 avril 2011 à Seattle._

_Edward et Bella, parents comblés._


	5. Un Mariage Innatendu

OS : Un mariage inattendu

Elle sortait du hall de l'immeuble. Là où se trouvais son bureau. Enfin…Pour se qu'il en restait, les murs avaient jaunis et la moquette s'était peu à peu tacheté au fil des années. Tout le bâtiment était en travaux, y compris son bureau. Il ressemblait alors à un immense chantier, des pots de peintures trainaient sur le sol, et les escabeaux étaient nombreux dans la pièce. Une fois sortis dehors elle pu remarquer que la rue était animée, plus loin on pouvait apercevoir un clown qui faisait peur au plus petits, et rire les plus grands. Le nez rouge, les chaussures immondes et trop grandes qu'il portait, les traits grossis par un maquillage fait à la va-vite. Elle soupirait.

_Encore un qui a besoin de gagner sa croûte… _pensa-t-elle.

Elle regagnait alors son véhicule, une berline noire. Depuis son installation à New York, elle était devenue aigri de la vie, perdant toute sa joie de vivre. Elle qui aimait passer de longues après-midi à flâner, à rire avec ses amis. Aujourd'hui elle n'en avait plus, ou presque plus.

_Il est tard, dix-neuf heures peut-être_ songea-t-elle. Il est vingt heures en réalité. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle a oublié les horaires de son travail. Elle rentrait chaque soir tard, et ne souhaitait qu'une chose rentrer et rester au calme. Pourtant ce soir là, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs, ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Jacob serait là. Comme toujours.

La journée avait été particulièrement longue et éprouvante, et elle ne pensait qu'à se blottir bien au chaud sous ses draps. Elle avait envi de se retrouver seule, cependant chez elle l'attendait son compagnon. Depuis quelques temps déjà le couple n'allait plus très bien. Lui disait que tout allait bien, elle, au contraire, ne voulait qu'une seule chose : qu'il disparaisse !

L'homme était âgé de 24 ans, elle de 29 ans. C'était un beau brun amérindien, qui travaillait dans un garage renommé de New York. Elle, était brune, et sa peau pâle, contrastait avec celle de son amant. Il était immense pour elle avec ses 1 mètre 90, alors qu'elle semblait minuscule à ses côtés, du haut de son mètre 65. Il n'allait pas ensemble, c'est avec cette constatation en tête que Bella rentra chez elle.

_ Je suis rentrée !

Il sortit de la cuisine, portant le tablier à fleur que Charlie avait offert à Bella à noël. Outch, vision plus qu'étrange pour la jeune femme qui retint un fou rire. En effet le dit tablier était rose à fleurs, des marguerites pour être précis, blanches et jaunes. Jacob, attrapa Bella par la taille et l'embrassa chastement.

_ Il y a du courrier pour moi ? demanda-t-elle, en retenant une grimace de dégoût.

_ Oui tiens.

Il s'approcha d'un guéridon et lui tendit une enveloppe rose bonbon.

_ Hum bizarre, dit-elle en voyant cette chose entre ces mains.

_ Ouvre là, elle ne va pas te manger ! rétorqua Jacob, plus curieux que jamais de voir ce qui se trouvait dans cette enveloppe.

Bizarrement, il lui semblait reconnaître l'écriture sur le dessus de l'enveloppe. Elle laissa ses doutes et ses interrogations de côtés et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle en retira une invitation, couleur ivoire.

_Monsieur Edward Cullen & Madame Tanya Dénali_

_Ont le plaisir de vous annoncer leur mariage_

_Qui se tiendra dans l'église St Thomas à Boston_

_Le 28 juin prochain à 11h45_

_Vous êtes cordialement invitée à vous joindre à eux, lors des festivités._

_Esmée & Carlisle Cullen, Carmen & Eléazar Dénali_

Elle laissait le carton tombait à terre. Ce fut comme un coup de poing pris en plein dans le ventre. Elle ne s'attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout à ça. Jacob quand à lui ne perdit pas une minute de plus pour attraper le morceau de papier cartonné et de le lire.

_ Cool un mariage, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Bella voyant le sourire béat de son concubin le regarda alors sévèrement arracha cette maudite chose et la déchira en plusieurs petits morceaux, puis les jeta dans la poubelle. Elle était tellement énervée de sa journée, de ce qu'elle venait de lire, et de plus de l'attitude de son compagnon qu'elle pensait bien commettre un crime dans l'heure.

_ Je ne comprends pas ta réaction Bell's, un mariage c'est plutôt cool, y'a de la bonne musique, de la bouffe à volontés et gratuite.

_ Tais toi Jacob ! Tu ne comprendras jamais rien à rien. Rétorqua-t-elle furieuse et plus en colère que jamais.

_ Pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état ?

_ Laisse tomber… J'ai eu une dure journée, je vais me coucher. SEULE ! hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit Jacob qui commençait à la suivre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte avec le verrou et se coucha dans son lit toute habillée. Elle se mit alors à pleurer. Elle qui avait si longtemps retenue ses larmes, aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait plus. Cela lui était impossible. Alors elle s'endormi, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré. Jacob, quant à lui, partis sans faire un bruit, ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa compagne. Il repartit chez lui, triste et le regard dans le vague. Peut être n'étaient-ils pas fait l'un pour l'autre, pensa-t-il, sur la route. Peut être…

Une semaine après avoir reçu cette lettre qui avait bouleversé la vie de Bella Swan, tout, ou presque, avait repris sa place. Jacob venait chaque soir la voir, parler avec elle, la câliner. Cependant elle n'était plus autant réceptive qu'auparavant. Un soir elle rentra tard, et Jacob souffla avant de lui donner une nouvelle enveloppe. Semblable à la précédente. Il savait très bien la crise qui allait démarrer d'ici quelques secondes. Il se préparait alors à l'inévitable.

Tremblotante Bella ouvrit l'enveloppe, même si au fond d'elle, elle savait ce qu'elle y trouverait. Elle ne se trompa pas. Il y avait la même invitation, pour le même mariage, portant exactement les mêmes indications et noms. Le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Et elle repartit de plus belle. Son visage perdit encore plus de couleurs qu'à l'accoutumée. De pâle, il était devenu blanchâtre. Elle avait de longues et larges cernes sous ses yeux, qui accentuaient son côté pâle.

Jacob l'observait silencieusement. Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir comme ça. Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Et tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux. Il avait besoin de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_ Bella je te trouve bizarre, changer depuis que tu as reçu ce carton d'invitation. Je ne sais pas…J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloigne. Dit-il doucement, en s'approchant d'elle.

_ C'est peut être ça en effet, répondit-elle sèchement

_ Mais je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

_ Jacob ! Tu ne comprends pas que j'étouffe ici? Lâcha-t-elle soudainement

_ Mais je…

_ Lâche moi !

Elle sortit de l'appartement, rouge de colère, emportant avec elle son sac à main. Elle courut, courut sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Sans savoir où aller. Elle souhaitait tout quitter. Mais pour aller où ? Il pourrait toujours la retrouver. Elle souhaitait juste s'échapper. Le carton était toujours dans sa main. La couleur rose bonbon de ce dernier lui donne envie de vomir. Son écriture est recherchée et le seul prénom qu'elle retient là-dedans est celui de son amour de toujours. _Edward_. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, le froid de la nuit commençait à lui glacer le sang. Et sa tête tournait, comme une valse autrichienne. Elle avait mal. Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle arriva près de l'aéroport. Sa carte bleue se trouvait dans son blouson. Elle s'en saisit. Tapa le code et la voilà qui part dans l'avion, en direction de Boston, où Edward est sur le point de se marier. Elle ne sait pas où aller, ni pourquoi elle fait ça. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite c'est arriver à temps. A temps, pour le voir, lui parler. Mais le temps lui est compté. Elle prit juste le temps d'acheter à manger avant de partir, car elle était partie précipitamment sans prendre le temps de manger. Le sandwich qu'elle venait d'acheter avait du mal à passer. Elle ressentait toujours cette rancœur qui lui donnait la nausée.

A vingt-et-une heure elle montait dans l'avion, elle s'endormit automatiquement. Ce fut une hôtesse de l'air qui vint la réveiller pour lui dire qu'elle était arrivée à Boston. Il était minuit. L'aéroport semblait presque désert et les néons l'aveuglaient presque. Elle sortit alors de l'immense bâtiment, et héla un taxi. Elle se trouva une petite chambre d'hôtel très peu décorée. Le bleu et le jaune, un peu vieillit donnait une dimension étrange à cette chambre. Il y avait un lit, une commode et un petit bureau. Un tableau, sur lequel était peint un tournesol dans un vase. Kitch, pensa Bella. Cette pièce n'était vraiment pas à son goût. Mais qu'importe elle n'allait pas se transformer en Valérie Damido, pour redécorer une chambre, qui lui servirait le temps de quelques jours.

Le lendemain, 26 juin, elle partit visiter Boston. Elle passa près d'une boutique et craqua pour une robe bleue nuit, en satin avec les bordures noires en dentelle. Puis au détour d'une rue, elle pu apercevoir une librairie très ancienne, n'y tenant plus, elle se précipita vers celle-ci.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans cette dernière, tout lui paraissait magique. Les étagères partaient du plafond pour revenir se poser délicatement sur le sol, et sur celles-ci étaient placés des milliers d'ouvrages en tout genre. Elle passa son index sur les livres de l'étagère qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Ils brillaient d'admiration.

_ Très bon choix si je peux me permettre. Ce sont les classiques de la littératures anglo-saxonne.

_ Alice ? cria Bella en reconnaissant la voix.

Elle se retourna et pu ainsi voir son ancienne meilleure amie.

_ Bella ? Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu, Oh mon dieu ! BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! cria Alice en lui sautant au cou.

Bella rit devant l'énergie de son amie, qui s'était décuplé au fil des années.

_ Al' tu m'étouffes !

_ Oups, elle relâcha Bella. Oh mon dieu ! C'est tellement irréel de te voir ici Bella, après autant d'année.

_ Et oui que veux-tu ? Je suis comme ça moi, une fille pleine de surprise.

_ Attend au moins qu'Edward, Emmett, et mes parents te voient. Tu leur à beaucoup manqués tu sais.

_ Oh et bien je… Tu sais si je suis là c'est pour le…

_ Le mariage d'Edward ?

_ Oui voilà, dit-elle en essayant de masquer ses rougeurs derrière ses cheveux.

_ J'ignorais que tu étais invitée mais c'est génial ! Au fait, il va falloir qu'on te trouve une robe, que je te coiffe, te maquille et puis qu'il…

_ Oh Stop Alice ! J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu fais mais écoute. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'y aller alors… J'ai déjà trouvée une robe. Tiens regarde.

Elle sort de sa poche la robe bleue et déclenche ainsi des millions de feux dans les yeux de son amie.

_ Mais, mais c'est une DOLCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

_ Calme toi Alice !

_ Oups. Désolée… dit-elle penaude.

_ Bon si on allait boire un verre et que tu me racontais tout ce qui t'es arrivée depuis ces dix dernières années hein ?

Alice et Bella se dirigèrent vers un café du centre ville. Elles parlèrent du bon vieux temps, de leurs vies actuellement. Ainsi Bella appris qu'Alice était mariée depuis quelques années à un psychologue très renommé de Boston : Jasper Hale. Et qu'ensemble ils avaient eu une petite fille prénommée Nina, une sorte d'hommage à la célèbre Nina Ricci, âgée de 6 ans et un petit Corry âgé de 3 ans.

_ Mais tu sais Emmett non plus n'a pas chômé depuis tout ce temps. Sa femme Rosalie, qui est également la sœur de Jasper, mon mari, est enceinte de leur quatrième enfant.

_ Quatrième enfant ? dit-elle ahuris.

_ Et oui. Emmett est un super papa. Ils ont eu un petit Kellan il y a 7 ans de ça, puis Lola et Tia sont nées, deux petites jumelles adorables, qui ont 4 ans. Et là Rose préfère garder le secret quant au sexe du bébé.

_ Et bah. Ça en fait du changement tout ça. Il faut que je m'y habitue.

_ Et tu as intérêt à le faire rapidement c'est après-demain le mariage ma belle.

_ A ce propos, tu es sûre que ce n'est pas une erreur cette invitation.

_ Je ne pense pas. Mes parents tiennent vraiment à toi, tout comme Edward, alors ils veulent que tu sois là pour partager leur bonheur. Voilà tout.

_ Moui… répondit-elle pas vraiment convaincu.

_ Bref ! Tu es logée où là ?

_ Je loge dans un hôtel, le Santa Cruz.

_ Mais ça ne vas pas du tout Bell's. Tu vas venir habiter à la maison le temps que tu resteras.

_ Non. Ça va pas la tête ? Je ne m'incruste pas chez les gens.

_ Mais c'est une invitation Bella. Tu n'as pas le choix !

_ Bien… grommela-t-elle.

Elles partirent chercher le trousse de toilette de Bella et les quelques affaires qu'elle s'était achetée. Heureusement qu'elle gardait toujours dans son immense sac à main, des affaires de rechange. Elle avait profité de son après-midi boutique pour s'acheter un sac de voyage et quelques affaires pour les quelques jours durant lesquels elle resterait à Boston.

_ Chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je suis rentré !

Un homme blond, grand, voir immense, arriva. Il avait le regard bleu acier et regarda la femme qui accompagnait la sienne.

_ Jazzou je te présente Isabella Swan, c'est une amie d'enfance et elle est là pour le mariage d'Ed'.

_ Enchanté Isabella.

_ Rien que Bella. Et enchantée aussi. Je suis désolée de débarquer ainsi mais c'est Alice et je…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me gène pas et en même temps avec Alice, il faut s'attendre au pire. Mais rassure toi tu n'es pas le pire hein.

_ Merci Jasper.

Il hocha la tête et laissa sa femme discuter avec Bella. Il alla chercher ses enfants pour qu'ils mangent, et pendant leur repas, ils n'arrêtèrent pas d'interroger Bella sur les nombreuses bêtises que leur mère et leurs oncles avaient pu faire étant petits. Jasper écoutait, lui aussi d'une oreille attentive, les différentes aventures rocambolesques de sa chère épouse. Alice, quant à elle, se cachait le visage derrière sa serviette, riant nostalgique à toutes les petites anecdotes que leur servait Bella.

Aux alentours de 22 heures, Jasper monta coucher ses enfants. Bella aidait Alice à débarrasser la table et à faire la vaisselle. La belle baillait aux corneilles lorsque Jasper redescendit.

_ Vas donc te coucher je vais finir.

_ Non, ne t'inquiète pas je peux le faire.

_ Allez Bella. Va te coucher ! Demain nous avons rendez-vous avec Esmée et je ne pense pas qu'Alice apprécierait si elle te voyait avec des cernes de six pieds de long.

_ Mouai… Possible.

_ Allez bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit Jasper.

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la tête et alla se coucher dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Elle se mit en pyjama et s'endormit une fois que son corps se trouva sous la chaleur des draps propres et dont l'odeur, celle de la lavande, s'échappait dans la pièce.

La journée s'était parfaitement bien déroulée. Bella avait retrouvée son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Elle en oublia même le masque de la femme hautaine et arrogante qu'elle s'était forgée au fil des années. Même Jacob avait fini sa course aux oubliettes.

_ Bon alors Bella, ce soir nous dinons chez mes parents. J'ai prévue ta tenue et ta coiffure, ton maquillage oh et tes chaussures et puis…  
>_ Alice ! Stop c'est bon je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas m'envoler. Respire !<p>

_ Oh mais c'est que je suis tellement impatiente que tout le monde te revois.

_ Oui et bien moi je suis légèrement… stressée on va dire alors ne me fait pas paniquer d'avantage. D'accord ?

_ Oki doki !

La jeune femme regarda son amie en haussant un sourcil.

_ Et bah quoi, j'apprends les expressions de la cours de récré de mes enfants, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Cette remarque fit sourire Bella. Son amie Alice était toujours aussi folle que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune.

_ Allez hop hop hop ! Files sous la douche ! NINAAAAAAAAA !

_ Oui maman ? dit la petite fille en arrivant au pas de course dans la chambre de sa mère.

_ Tu vas te préparer. Va me chercher ta robe et je vais te faire ta coiffure.

_ D'accord maman !

Elle courait déjà jusqu'à sa chambre pour attraper sa tenue.

Bella secouait la tête et disparue sous la douche, pour en sortir dix minutes plus tard. Elle avait mis ses sous-vêtements blancs, en dentelles et soie, qu'Alice lui avait déposée sur le meuble à côté du lavabo, lorsqu'elle se douchait.

Revenue dans la chambre, son amie l'a fit s'habiller d'une robe blanche, au décolté important. Mais la robe la mettait réellement en valeur. Elle s'arrêtait juste au dessus du genou et elle flottait dans les airs. Bella s'émerveillait devant le miroir. C'était comme si la robe avait été créé pour elle. Alice applaudit Bella. Il est vrai qu'elle avait particulièrement bien choisis le vêtement pour son amie. Mais bon c'était Alice Cullen-Hale dont on parlait, la plus grande styliste de Boston !

Elle poussa alors Bella, pour que cette dernière prenne place sur le siège devant sa coiffeuse. La petite Nina, observait le spectacle qui se jouait devant elle. C'était la première fan de sa mère et elle aimait beaucoup la demoiselle qui était rentrée dans sa vie la veille. Elle avait particulièrement aimé entendre Bella raconter les petites bêtises que sa maman et ses oncles avaient commises étant petits. Et aujourd'hui elle trouvait que l'amie de sa maman était tout simplement magnifique. La petite fille rêvait de devenir comme Bella quand elle serait grande. Aussi jolie qu'elle. Nina avait les cheveux blonds comme son père et son frère, elle les avait longs. Elle aimait lorsque sa mère lui faisait des coiffures, lorsqu'elle s'occupait d'elle comme d'une princesse. Et assise en tailleur sur le lit de ses parents, elle attendait son tour, pour la séance coiffure, et regardait Bella dans le miroir.

Alice lui avait fait une tresse elle l'avait faite tenir dans un chignon magnifique. Elle avait maquillé légèrement le visage de Bella, juste pour sublimer sa beauté naturelle.

Bella écarquilla les yeux, en se voyant dans le miroir.

_ Ça te plait ? demanda alors Alice, anxieuse de la réponse de son amie.

_ Tu veux rire ? C'est magnifique Alice ! Je ne me reconnais même pas.

_ Tu sais je pense que nous devrions faire ça demain, pour le mariage.

_ Je le pense aussi, répondit Bella en riant.

Elle se leva et laissa sa place à la petite Nina.

_ Alors je te fais quoi comme coiffure ma puce ?

_ Comme Bella !

_ Ok. Ne bouge pas d'accord ?

La petite obéit et Bella pris place sur le bord du lit pour observer Nina se faire coiffer. La petite fille portait une robe rose qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle portait un bracelet violet à la main gauche et une petite bague avec une grenouille sur le majeur droit. Elle ne perdit pas une seule fois son sourire, durant toute la séance de coiffure. Une fois qu'elle fut prête sa mère, alla s'habiller. Alors Nina prit place aux côtés de Bella et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de cette dernière. Bella souriait et passa une main contre la joue de la fille de son amie.

Il était près de 19 heures 30 lorsque les filles sonnèrent à la porte de la maison des parents Cullen. Les garçons, Corry et Jasper était déjà partis pour les aider à tout préparer.

_ Putain ! J'ai oublié mon portable chez toi ! Et j'attends un coup de fil important, s'écria Bella.

_ Tiens tu peux prendre la voiture. Tu nous rejoindras après.

_ Ok. A tout de suite ! dit Bella avant de pester contre elle-même.

Le temps de faire un aller retour et elle avait déjà perdu une demi heure. Elle se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main, avant d'enlever le contact de la voiture. Elle sortit précipitamment de la voiture d'Alice. Elle lissa sa robe de la main et sonna. D'où elle était, elle entendait des éclats de rire. Elle voyait la lumière qui se propageait dans le salon.

_ Ouai et puis quoi encore aussi… dit une voix avant d'ouvrir la porte. Un éclat de rire et lorsque la personne se retourna, elle se figea.

_ Bella ?

_ Bonsoir Edward… Je euh… Alice m'a invité… dit-elle piteusement avant de braquer son regard sur le sol, essayant de cacher ses rougeurs.

_ Non… Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste…surpris de te voir ici. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

_ Tu préfères que je parte ? Je peux… Je veux dire, j'ai toujours ma chambre à l'hôtel. Alors pardon d'être venue. Tu diras à Alice que je la remercie.

Bella commençait à partir dans la rue. Edward était sur le seuil de la porte. Complètement ahuris de _l_'avoir revue. Lorsqu'il vit le blanc de la robe partir, il sortit de sa torpeur et parti en courant la rejoindre.

_ Attend Bella !

Elle se retourna et vit Edward courir dans sa direction. Il portait une chemise blanche et un jean brut foncé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours autant indisciplinés.

_ Ne pars pas. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. C'est juste que… Putain ! Ça fait plus de dix ans et je suis réellement surpris de te revoir maintenant.

_ Edward si je suis revenue c'est que j'ai reçu cette invitation pour ton mariage et je… Je pensais que tu serais peut être heureux de me revoir. Je vois que je me suis trompée. Encore une fois.

_ Viens. Viens avec moi à la maison. Parlons de tout et de n'importe quoi. Mais reste. S'il te plaît.

Elle voyait bien dans le regard de son ami qu'il était sincère. Il n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle reste. Il le souhaitait véritablement au fond de lui.

_ D'accord.

Il acquiesça et ils partirent en direction du foyer des Cullen. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle avait l'impression que ses souvenirs chevauchaient la réalité. Chaque photo, chaque objet lui rappelait Forks et la maison aux milles et unes fenêtres. Elle aimait surnommer ainsi l'immense villa des Cullen car elle possédait une multitude de fenêtres et baies vitrées en tout genre. C'était son rêve de gosse. Celui de devenir la princesse de cet immense château. Mais le temps à passer, et la princesse à grandit. Et ses idéaux se sont envolés.

Dans le salon, se trouvait une magnifique cheminée en marbre, et les sofas semblaient confortables. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et rendaient un côté convivial à la pièce. Assis sur un des sofas, Carlisle, Esmée et Emmett discutaient ensemble. Sur un autre se trouvaient, Alice, Jasper et une femme blonde, enceinte. Bella devina aisément que c'était Rosalie, la femme d'Emmett. Les enfants jouaient plus loin, près d'un coffre en bois ciré.

Edward se racla la gorge et posa sa main dans le bas du dos de Bella. Tous les regards convergèrent vers cette dernière, et elle sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux joues. Esmée se mit rapidement debout et vint enlacer la jeune femme. Esmée avait été comme une deuxième mère pour elle. Et elle aimait particulièrement sa chaleur maternelle. Elle qui avait perdu sa mère jeune et qui avait du vivre avec son père, solitaire. Elle avait donc trouvé en Carlisle et Esmée, les parents qu'elle aurait souhaité avoir. Eux qui étaient toujours présent pour chacun de leurs enfants.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué ma chérie.

_ Vous m'avez manqué aussi Esmée.

Esmée souriait. Bella n'avait jamais voulu la tutoyer. Elle avait beaucoup trop de respect pour cette femme. A l'époque Esmée avait dût batailler contre Bella pour qu'elle cesse de l'appeler Madame Cullen. Mais elle avait fini par gagner contre la petite Bella âgée d'à peine sept ans. Mais plus têtu que cette petite Swan tu meures !

Carlisle esquissa un pas vers celle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa deuxième fille. Il l'a prit à son tour dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Bella releva la tête face à cet homme et hocha la tête simplement. Edward était de plus en plus intrigué par la femme qui se trouvait face à lui. Elle avait changé. En dix ans, les gens changent c'est normal. Mais elle était devenue plus belle, plus femme. Avait-elle des enfants ? Etait-elle mariée ? Il se perdit dans ses pensées, et dans son passé. Bella et lui avait été plus que des amis à un moment donné. Ils avaient expérimenté quelques choses d'adultes. C'était à l'âge de 17 ans. Avant que tout ne bascule, et que le lendemain de la remise des diplômes, Bella Swan ne disparaisse du décor, et de Forks tout simplement.

Edward se mit alors à penser à cette femme qu'il avait aimé. Car oui, il était tombé fou amoureux de cette jeune femme, se promettant de l'épouser plus tard. Mais le temps à fait son œuvre et il l'avait « oublié », et il se mariait le lendemain avec une autre femme. _Tanya… _

Ils étaient tous passés à table et les discutions allaient bon train. Ils parlèrent tous de leur vie, passant des enfants, aux mariages, du travail que chacun faisait. Edward en appris beaucoup plus sur son ancienne amie. Elle était la directrice d'un journal de New York, était célibataire et sans enfants. Et quand vint son tour il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était désormais le directeur du conservatoire de Boston, où il enseignait le piano également. Et le lendemain, il se marierait avec une femme, qu'il trouvait belle. Ça en était presque pathétique. Tanya était blonde, grande et avait une forte poitrine. Au départ ce n'était qu'une histoire d'une nuit, et puis il s'était dit et pourquoi pas. Et après un an passé ensemble, ils allaient se marier. Carlisle et Esmée n'appréciaient guère cette femme, glaciale et sans cœur. Edward, lui, semblait complètement gaga devant cette fille.

C'était également pour cette raison que les parents Cullen avaient invité Bella au mariage. Pensant que sa présence pourrait aider leur fils à retomber sur terre et à voir quelle monumentale erreur il était sur le point de commettre. Hélas, ils semblaient froid l'un envers l'autre.

Bella trouvait très étrange le fait que la fiancée d'Edward ne soit pas présente au diner. Mais elle ne dit rien pour autant. Elle affectionnait particulièrement la femme d'Emmett, qui était une femme gentille, juste et intelligente. Elle était institutrice avant de devenir femme au foyer. Elle aimait ses enfants et cela se voyait dans son regard, lorsqu'elle parlait d'eux. Emmett, lui avait changé. Mais à la fois, il était toujours le même. Toujours là pour raconter des blagues salaces et vaseuses, mais Rosalie semblait le canaliser.

Et puis il y avait Edward. Il n'avait presque rien dit du repas, se contentant d'hocher la tête aux paroles de sa famille, où d'écouter seulement les conversations qui se déroulaient à droite et à gauche de lui.

Puis minuit sonna. Les enfants s'étaient endormis sur les canapés et Alice avait une envie folle de retrouver ses vingt ans. Elle proposa alors à tous le monde d'aller en boîte de nuit. Seule, Rosalie refusa, sa condition de femme enceinte ne lui permettait pas de faire des folies.

Emmett lui aurait bien voulu aller s'amuser mais préférait garder un œil sur sa femme, juste au cas où, avait-il dit. Et c'est ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper précédaient Edward et Bella pour aller en boîte de nuit. Ils étaient partis à deux voitures. Et le trajet se fit en silence dans celle d'Edward. Bella était plus que vexée de ce silence. Il prouvait bien une chose : Edward ne voulait pas la voir.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent Bella fila au bar commander un mojito. Edward, la suivait alors et pris la même chose. Le bruit était assourdissant, Alice se déhanchait déjà contre Jasper, qui lançait des regards énamourés et empreint de désir à sa femme. Edward en voyant ça, voulait s'en aller. C'était sa sœur après tout. Même si il savait que sa nièce et son neveu n'était pas nés dans les choux et les roses.

La musique changea et Bella secoua la tête et commença à chantonner. Edward s'approcha d'elle et lui dit à l'oreille :

_ Viens danser.

Elle le regarda comme si il était fou. Mais non, au lieu de ça, il lui tendait sa main et l'emmena avec lui sur la piste. La musique était à la fois sensuelle et très rapide. Bella avait oublié à quel point il savait bien danser. Il attrapa alors sa partenaire de danse et la fis tournoyer dans tous les sens. Bella, souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle était très heureuse d'être là avec lui. Après quelques danses endiablées, Bella n'en pouvait plus. Elle transpirait et avait besoin d'air frais. Edward l'accompagna dehors. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien comme lorsqu'ils étaient ado. Bella avait enfin retrouvé son Edward. Le portable dans la poche d'Edward se mit à vibrer.

_ Ah. Alice et Jasper sont partis.

_ Je n'ai pas la clé pour rentrer…

_ Reste à la maison ce soir. Tu les rejoindras demain matin.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Edward.

Il semblait peiné. Bella ne voulait pas rester avec lui. Il se recula alors et Bella vit dans son regard qu'il était blessé. Elle lui prit la main et joua distraitement avec ses doigts.

_ Ce n'est pas contre toi Edward. C'est juste que tes parents n'ont pas été prévenus et que je trouve ça mal de s'incruster.

_ Tu sais très bien que tu ne t'incrustes jamais.

Elle souriait aux mots du jeune homme.

_ Ok… lâcha-t-elle.

Il sourit en retour et lui attrapa la main. Ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans la boîte et prirent leurs affaires. Edward repris alors la main de Bella et la conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture. Il lui ouvrit la porte comme un gentleman. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas occupé d'elle ainsi. Jacob, lui n'avait jamais eu le moindre geste comme celui-ci envers elle. Elle devait toujours tout faire seule. Et elle regrettait amèrement d'être sortie avec lui.

Une fois que la voiture s'arrêta devant la maison des Cullen, elle eut soudainement le même sentiment de gêne qui la tiraillait. Elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se le répéter. Mais que pouvait-elle faire face au regard courroucé d'Edward ? Son cœur face à lui était bien faible, et elle n'arrivait pas à prendre cet air si détaché qu'elle empruntait à la Bella, femme d'affaire redoutable.

Il se déplaça avec rapidité, hors du véhicule, et vint faire le tour pour ouvrir la portière à sa Belle. Le regard qu'il portait sur elle depuis le début de la soirée, était étrange. Ce n'était pas celui d'un homme heureux de retrouver une ancienne amie à lui, non, son regard, était emplit de désir et d'envie. La passion transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau d'albâtre. Son odeur à elle, l'ensorcelait. Il était possédé du démon de la luxure. Elle lui rappelait tant de choses, tant de promesses, tant de secrets inavoués. Il était sous son contrôle, elle n'avait qu'à sourire pour qu'il tombe à ses pieds. Il en oubliait presque qu'il se mariait le lendemain. Mais qu'importe s'il ne lui restait qu'une seule soirée, qu'une seule nuit en tant que célibataire, il devait la vivre à fond, et avec elle.

Ils passèrent la porte d'entrée en silence, ne souhaitant pas réveiller la maisonnée. Edward se saisit d'un morceau de papier et écrit un bref mot, où il mentionna le fait que Bella était resté dormir. Il le mit en évidence sur la table de la cuisine, près de la cafetière. Il savait très bien que Carlisle serait le premier levé, et suivant son parcours matinal, la première chose qu'il ferait, serait d'aller directement se servir une tasse fumante de café noir.

Après ces quelques secondes, passées au rez-de-chaussée, Edward attrapa la main de Bella et la tira vers l'étage. La chambre d'Alice était inaccessible, il y avait trop d'affaires en vrac sur le lit et il avait peur de se recevoir les foudres de sa sœur pour avoir ne serait-ce que froisser un seul de ses vêtements. Il l'emmena donc dans sa chambre.

_ Tu prendras le lit, je m'installerais par terre, où dans le fauteuil.

_ Non. C'est chez toi, tu prends le lit et je prends le fauteuil.

_ Bella tu es mon invitée.

Alors qu'elle allait protester, elle sentit les lèvres de son « ami » se poser sur les siennes, réveillant le feu ardant qui sommeillait dans son bas ventre. Elle fut surprise et ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser. Cependant, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'Edward décollait ses lèvres, elle lui attrapa la nuque avec ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau. Sa langue, vint butter contre les dents de Bella, et elle lui ouvrit alors la bouche pour qu'un ballet sensuellement érotique puisse voir le jour entre eux. Elle avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Lui, était au bord de l'évanouissement passionnel. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, Edward la poussa sur son lit, sa robe remonta légèrement sur le haut de ses cuisses.

Les mains de Bella passèrent sous sa chemise qu'elle remonta le long de son torse, caressant sa peau du bout des doigts. Il ne pût empêcher un grognement sortir de sa gorge. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Bella, pour atteindre la lisière de son décolté. Il pouvait voir la naissance de ses seins, ainsi que le tissu qui les recouvraient. Il passa alors ses mains le long de ses hanches, puis elles finirent par arrivée sur ses cuisses. Remontant encore et encore sa robe le long de son corps. Bientôt le vêtement de sa belle fût vite oublié. Elle était là, allongée, complètement offerte à lui, ne portant que des sous-vêtements qu'il qualifiait de sexy.

_ Edwaaard ! gémit-elle lorsque la langue de son amant passa sur le tissu de son soutien-gorge.

Il fit glisser les bretelles de son vêtement, lui découvrant ses deux dômes tendus au maximum. Il commença à glisser son nez contre son sein, touchant et torturant l'autre de sa main. N'en pouvant plus de ces caresses, il prit en bouche l'un deux, et continua sa douce torture. Bella balançait des hanches contre lui, gémissant son prénom de satisfaction.

_ Edward ! Plus !

Elle commença à lui retirer sa ceinture, mais il stoppa toute activité.

_ Patience mon ange !

Il fit descendre sa bouche le long du corps de sa belle. Elle était en sueur, les cheveux entremêlés sur l'oreiller, et il ne restait plus que son string sur son corps. Edward, avait les cheveux complètement en bataille, les joues rougies, il était torse nue, ne restait plus que son pantalon et son boxer. Il commença par enlever l'ultime vêtement de Bella, ce string qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure et il glissa son index contre la fente de sa belle.

_ Tu es trempée !

_ Rien…Rien que pour…Toi.

Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de bégayer, sa langue sur elle avait été un terrible anesthésiant.

_ Pitié, viens en moi !

Il la regarda, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était au bord du précipice. Il se dépêcha de quitter son jean et son boxer. Il tendit la main vers la table de nuit, et en sortit un carré d'aluminium.

_Le préservatif !_ Se dit soudainement Bella. Elle l'avait complètement oublié. Pas lui.

Il s'habilla de sa protection et poussa en Bella. Ils gémirent à l'unisson. La présence d'Edward en elle, lui faisait un bien fou. Ils s'emboitaient parfaitement bien. Bella releva ses genoux, et Edward plongea plus durement en elle. Il balançait ses hanches et elle criait son nom. Il n'y avait plus qu'une terrible guerre de cris et de grognements entre eux. Ce serait à celui qui criait le plus fort. Bella était essoufflé. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Edward crispait sa mâchoire pour ne pas venir de suite.

_ Je vais…Venir… gémit Bella.

Edward relâcha la hanche de Bella, qu'il maintenait pour avoir un angle de pénétration plus profond encore, et vint titiller son bouton rose pour l'envoyer loin dans les étoiles. L'effet fût immédiat.

C'est ensemble qu'ils atteignirent leur paroxysme, hurlant simultanément le prénom de l'autre sous l'effet de la jouissance. Il leur fallut un certain nombre de minutes avant de reprendre pied. Tout doucement, Edward se retira d'elle et se laissa rouler sur le côté tout en l'entrainant avec lui. Il retira sa protection et la jeta dans une poubelle qui se trouvait à côté de son lit. Il se retourna et embrassa tendrement Bella.

_ Merci, dit-elle simplement

Il tourna sa tête et lui sourit. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux. Même avec Tanya. Ce prénom. Celui de sa fiancée, presque femme, elle le serait le lendemain matin. Il venait de faire une connerie…

*o*o*o*o*

Le lendemain matin, se furent les premiers rayons du soleil qui vinrent réveiller Bella. Elle avait fait un merveilleux rêve. Elle était revenue à Boston et avait retrouvé celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Son Edward. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, de peur de perdre son rêve à tout jamais. Pourtant, quelqu'un gigota à côté d'elle. _Putin pourquoi Jacob ne peut-il pas rester tranquille deux secondes ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle pesta contre son compagnon avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Adieux rêve merveilleux. Bonjour tristesse de ce jour.

Mais cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle fût surprise de trouver les yeux émeraudes d'Edward.

_ Bonjour, lui dit-il. Tu as bien dormis ?

Discrètement elle se pinça le bras pour savoir si tout cela était vrai. _Aïe !_ Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. _Serait-ce possible que… ? Oh mon dieu ! _

Elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle chercha ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre de son « compagnon ». Elle ramassa son soutien-gorge et sa robe. Elle pesta car elle ne trouvait pas son string.

_ Qu'est-ce tu fabriques Bella ?

_ Putin mais je cherche mes affaires voilà ce que je fais !

_ Mais pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? J'ai couché avec un homme marié je dois te le rappeler ou tu as encore assez de mémoire pour ça ?

_ Bella je ne suis pas encore marié, précisa-t-il, et en plus c'est moi qui t'ai sauté dessus.

_ J'aurais du te repousser Edward. Et puis ne joue pas sur les mots !

Elle hurlait contre lui. Elle retrouva alors son dernier sous-vêtement et sous les yeux ébahis de son amant, elle s'habilla rapidement avant de franchir la porte. Edward resta un moment immobile, seul sur son lit, avant de comprendre que Bella partait. Il se saisit de son boxer de son pantalon et les enfila rapidement, avant de courir la retrouver dans le couloir.

_ Attends Bella, il faut qu'on s'explique !

_ Non ! Tout est déjà très clair ! Tu vas aller gentiment te recoucher, faire comme si tout ceci ne s'était pas passé, et puis tu vas tranquillement aller te préparer pour ton mariage. Ok ? Et me foutre la paix ! hurla-t-elle.

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire de plus, elle prit la porte et s'en alla. Seule. Il était désemparé. Avait-il réellement envi de se marier à Tanya ? Il n'était plus sûr de rien à l'heure actuelle. Emmett s'avança près de son frère. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Bella ?

Edward sursauta en entendant la voix de son frère.

_ Rien. Absolument rien.

_ Elle ne serait pas partie comme ça si rien ne s'était passé Ed'.

_ J'ai…J'ai couché avec elle hier soir.

Il jeta un regard vers son frère. Emmett avait les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte. Il faisait peur à voir.

_ Tu as fais quoi ? Mais Ed' tu vas te marier ! Putin tu ne tournes pas rond ou quoi ?

_ Je sais Em' tu crois quoi ? Que je ne suis pas paumé là ? Et bien si figures-toi ! Je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore envi de ce mariage avec Tanya. Je ne sais même pas si je l'aime et je…

_ Oh attend voir un peu ! Bella t'as à ce point retourner le cerveau ?

_ Em' tu ne comprends pas. C'est elle. Ça a toujours été elle. Je ne suis rien si elle n'est pas là. J'ai cru aimer Tanya mais ce rien comparé à l'amour que j'éprouve envers Bella. Je suis complètement raide dingue d'elle. Ça fait plus de dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je pensais que tout ça c'était fini. Mais non.

Edward avait des larmes qui stagnaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il était anéanti à cet instant même.

_ Je ne sais plus quoi faire Emmett.

Son frère se frottait le menton avec son index, signe de réflexion chez lui.

_ Que veux-tu que je te dise Edward, à part d'annuler ton putin de mariage et de filer trouver Bella pour lui dire tout ça. Tu sais, moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait. On va t'arranger tout ça. Allez file te préparer.

_ Mais tu as dis que…

_ J'ai un plan. Viens !

Ensemble, les frère Cullen grimpèrent les escaliers et allèrent se préparer pour le mariage. En chemin, Emmett raconta alors son plan à Edward, qui craignait plus que tout, qu'il ne fonctionne pas. Mais il fallait y croire. Il voulait y croire.

*o*o*o*

_ Bella que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Et arrête de faire cette valise là !

Bella entassait encore et encore ses vêtements dans son sac de voyages. Ils étaient plus que froissés, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle venait de bafouer l'honneur d'une femme, en faisant l'amour avec Edward. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ça.

_ Bella !

_ Alice il faut que je parte.

_ C'est à cause d'Edward ?

Bella ne répondit pas.

_ Bien sûr que c'est à cause de lui sinon tu ne réagirais pas comme ça.

Bella lui lança un regard noir.

_ Je ne veux pas en parler. Ok ?

_ Ok c'est bon. Pas besoin de te mettre dans un état pareil.

Alice boudait faussement dans son coin et Bella ressentait un sentiment de culpabilité. Bien sur qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. La pauvre. Ce n'était pas sur elle qu'elle devait passer ses nerfs.

_ Excuse moi Alice. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver après toi.

_ Bella, dis moi ce qui ne vas pas alors.

_ Je…Je ne peux pas. C'est horrible ce que j'ai fait.

_ N'importe quoi. Je suis sûre que tu en fais toute une montagne pour pas grand-chose.

_ Tu l'aimes bien toi la fiancée de ton frère ?

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Répond juste s'il te plaît.

_ Non. Esmée et Carlisle non plus. Ils la détestent. Presque autant que moi.

_ J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible. J'ai… J'ai couché avec ton frère hier soir.

Bella n'osait plus regarder son amie. Elle avait le rouge qui lui était monté au visage. Elle souffrait tellement. Edward était l'homme de ses rêves, elle l'avait toujours, plus ou moins, idolâtré. Et là, il se mariait. Et qu'allait dire Alice face à cet aveu. Elle n'osait plus rien. Même respirer lui était difficile.

_ Bella…

_ Ne dis rien Alice. J'ai merdé. Je le sais. Je n'aurais pas du.

_ Non au contraire. Peut être que ça remettra Edward sur le bon chemin.

_ Je ne vois pas ça comme ça. Pas après ce que je lui ai dit.

_ Bella, nous allons nous préparer et tu verras qu'il ne se mariera pas avec Tanya aujourd'hui. Je peux te le promettre.

_ Tu n'es pas dans sa tête ni dans son cœur Alice. Tu ne peux pas décider pour lui.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai une petite idée.

*o*o*o*o*

Dans une chambre à l'étage d'une très grande demeure du style victorien, Tanya se préparait à épouser officiellement l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Tanya, était une de ses beautés fatales, blonde aux yeux bleus, elle était, avant de rencontrer Edward, une croqueuse d'homme mais surtout d'argent. La réussite et le nombre de dollars qu'une personne avait sur son compte bancaire était tout ce qui l'intéressait.

Elle était face au miroir de sa chambre, elle s'observait. Elle avait passé sur elle, sa robe blanche, de jeune mariée, signée par un grand créateur. Sur le devant on pouvait apercevoir de la dentelle, et des perles incrustées. Son bouquet, composé de fleurs blanches, tulipes, roses et lys, était posé sur une console, non loin de son lit. Sa mère, Carmen, l'aidait à bien lisser l'étoffe de sa robe.

_ Je suis si contente que tu ai enfin ce que tu voulais ma chérie.

_ Moi aussi Maman. Moi aussi.

Elle lança un regard entendu à sa mère. Oui. Aujourd'hui elle aurait tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. La belle maison, le beau mari, le riche mari, mais surtout, un nom. Cullen. Il était connu, tout comme le reste de sa famille. Et c'est ce qui l'avait intéressé au tout début. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, mais ce n'était qu'une pure amitié. Cependant plus ou moins arrangée.

Edward de son côté, s'habillait de son costume beige. Il avait un nœud en travers de la gorge, et n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'Emmett avait fini son récit. Il était triste. Il se disait qu'il devait tout annuler. Mais le plan… Bella… Il l'aimait, c'était une putain d'évidence.

Tanya serait déçue, ses parents aussi. Mais il voulait vivre pour lui. Vivre son amour avec elle. Son amour de jeunesse.

Tout le monde s'activait dans l'église. Il restait quelques fleurs à accrocher aux bancs. Le prêtre patientait. Et les gens commençaient à arriver. Alice en première, suivi de Jasper. Emmett, puis Rosalie, qui alla s'assoir immédiatement. Leurs enfants étaient habillés comme des enfants modèles. Kellan portait un petit costume blanc et rouge. Ses sœurs, portaient la même robe, beige, avec une ceinture rouge. L'une était coiffée d'un chignon, l'autre d'une tresse. Corry arriva tout essoufflé. Suivi de peu par sa sœur Nina. Elle était magnifique, elle avait un petit chignon, dont s'échappait des mèches folles. Son frère portait une petite salopette écrue, avec un polo blanc en dessous. Les boutons de la salopette étaient rouges. Alice avait vraiment trouvée les tenues parfaites en concordance avec les tons du mariage.

Il ne vit pas Bella. _Elle ne viendra pas_, se dit-il. Il y avait de plus en plus de monde dans la petite église Saint Thomas, les tantes Irina et Kate d'Edward, passèrent le saluer, avant de s'installer. Puis le vieil oncle Barnabé, et la cousine Emily. Carlisle et Esmée, vinrent faire leur entrée. Tout le monde était installé. Edward osa un regard vers Alice, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Edward prit place, s'abandonnant à son triste sort. Il pourrait très bien dire non. Mais est-ce que cela se faisait, dans la maison de dieu ? Il se mit alors à prier.

_S'il te plaît donne-moi un signe. _

Edward était tellement pris par sa prière, qu'il ne vit pas Emmett s'absenter. Alice le remarqua automatiquement et le suivis. Jasper et Rosalie se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules. Allez donc savoir ce qu'il se passait dans leurs têtes…

Alice couru jusqu'à son frère.

_ Emmett attend moi !

Il se retourna et vis le petit lutin en train de sautiller jusqu'à lui.

_ Alice, il faut faire vite pour empêcher ce mariage.

_ Bella attend dehors.  
>_ Il faut enfermer Tanya et ses parents, cela leur laissera le temps de parler je pense.<p>

Alice hocha la tête et ils partirent afin de mettre en place leur plan.

_ Ce mariage on s'en souviendra toute notre vie, déclara Emmett hilare, après avoir enfermé la famille Dénali dans la maison.

Pendant ce temps, tous le monde regardait sa montre. Edward regarda alors le prêtre d'un air désolé. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? C'est une femme, elle veut se faire désirer. Ou alors peut être qu'elle a eu peur et qu'elle est partie. Qu'il est tellement plus facile de rêver que de voir la vérité en face, se dit Edward. Jamais elle n'aurait abandonné un morceau de choix comme lui. Il en était bien conscient.

Emmett et Alice revinrent et prirent place aux côtés de leurs conjoints respectifs. Ils allèrent poser chacun une question lorsque la marche nuptiale retentit. Les portes de l'église s'ouvrirent, mais avec le soleil personne ne pouvait voir à quoi ressemblait la mariée.

Edward abaissa ses épaules et s'abandonna à son sort. _Dieu tu ne m'as pas aidé. Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de signe. Veux-tu me punir d'un quelconque pêché ?_

La mariée, dans sa robe blanche s'avançait le long de l'allé. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise générale, lorsque le blond se transforma en brun, et que les yeux bleus avaient été remplacés par des yeux chocolat. Un délicieux visage en forme de cœur, des courbes à en damner un saint. Même le vieil oncle Barnabé, qui était sourd comme un pot, et myope comme une taupe, ne pu s'empêcher de remettre ses lunettes pour voir un peu mieux cet ange tombé du ciel.

Edward, lui, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il devait rêver. C'était ça. Il rêvait. Il s'était endormi à son propre mariage. Un comble ! Mais non, Bella arriva près de lui, avec tant de grâce qu'il fut obligé de se pincer. Merde c'est vrai. _Putin merci dieu ! Merci pour ce signe !_ Il était prêt à danser la danse de la joie, rien que pour remercier son bienfaiteur.

Bella souriait à l'assemblée. Elle était plus qu'heureuse en ce moment même. Edward avait le regard énamouré et dans ses yeux elle pouvait voir l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il lui tendit la main, et elle gravit les deux marches qui la mèneraient à lui. Il garda sa main dans la sienne, tout en lui caressant le dessus avec son pouce.

_ Chers amis nous sommes ici pour célébrer le mariage d'Edward Cullen et d'Isabella Swan.

Edward s'était tendu, il allait interrompre le prêtre pour lui dire qu'elle s'appelait Isabella Swan, mais il ne prononça pas un fois le nom de Tanya. Il fut surpris. Il se tourna légèrement vers sa promise, qui lui montra d'un mouvement de la tête : Alice. Il hocha alors la tête dans la direction de sa sœur, qui leva son pouce vers lui.

_ Si quelqu'un souhaite s'opposer à cette union qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Personne ne brisa le silence qui régnait dans l'église. Le prêtre commença un long discours sur l'amour qui pouvait régner entre ses deux personnes. Edward ne lâchait pas Bella du regard. Il était tout simplement conquis. Le prêtre demanda qu'on apporte les alliances. Les deux petites jumelles portèrent à leur oncle, un coussin en forme de cœur où reposaient deux alliances.

_ Edward Anthony Cullen voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan ?

_ Oui. Je le veux plus que tout.

Bella lui passa son alliance. Il était heureux. Plus que jamais.

_ Isabella Marie Swan voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Cullen ?

_ Oui. Je le veux plus que tout aussi.

Ce fut au tour d'Edward de lui passer la bague au doigt. Une alliance en or, toute simple. Emmett avait remplacé, l'anneau en or blanc de Tanya par ce dernier.

_ Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage, et ce, devant Dieu. Edward, vous pouvez embrasser votre femme.

_Votre femme… _Il ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser. Tout le monde applaudit. Même la famille éloignée du côté Dénali applaudit.

Edward, tira sur la main de Bella et ensemble ils sortirent de la chapelle. Ils étaient heureux, amoureux et plus que tout unis. Sous l'assaut des pétales de roses et des grains de riz, ils montèrent dans une vieille voiture, où étaient accrochées banderoles et fleurs en tissus. _Just Maried !_ pensa Edward. Il embrassa Bella avec passion, avant de mettre le contact et de partir avec sa femme.

_ Je t'aime Edward, lâcha Bella après l'avoir embrassé.

_ Moi aussi ma Bella. Moi aussi.

Edward parti en direction de sa maison à lui. Bella fut surprise de voir une très grande maison, à la façade rouge et aux volets blancs. Il sortit de la voiture et lui tendit la main.

_ Viens !

Elle le suivit dans l'entrée et aussitôt la porte passée, il lui sauta dessus. Après tout ils avaient dix ans à rattraper. La porte fermée à clef, ils pouvaient commencer à s'aimer. Enfin, librement. Ils étaient unis à présent, mari et femme. Voilà tout ce qui résonnait à leurs oreilles.

* * *

><p><em>Sept ans plus tard :<em>

**POV BELLA :**

La journée avait été épouvantable. J'étais debout depuis sept heures le matin et je venais tout juste de finir ma journée. Un regard vers le tableau de bord de ma voiture m'appris qu'il était vingt-et-une heures. _Il va me tuer…_ Je rejoignais au bout de vingt minutes notre maison, située à quelques kilomètres de Boston. La ville nous avait dégoûté je crois. En arrivant devant la maison, je pu voir, qu'Edward était déjà là. Sa voiture était garée devant le garage de notre maison. La lumière était allumée dans le salon, et je pouvais voir les ombres se propageaient à travers la pièce.

_ Bonsoir, lançais-je.

Edward sorti de la cuisine habillé de sa chemise noire et de son jean brut, qui lui moulait adorablement ses fesses. Il vint me prendre dans ses bras et m'embrassa langoureusement. Humm. _Putin ce dieu vivant est mon mari !_ Il lâcha mes lèvres et me regarda avec amour. Je pouvais voir derrière lui, la table qui était dressée. On fêtait quelque chose ce soir ?

Je m'étonnais même de ne pas voir les filles courir autour de nous.

_ Où sont les filles ?

_ Chez mes parents. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Je pouvais sentir aisément son envie qui durcissait contre ma cuisse. Cela faisait une semaine que nous ne nous étions pas touchés. J'avais eu beaucoup de boulot et j'étais sans cesse fatiguée. Je m'accrochais alors au cou de mon amant. Je me laissais bercer par ses battements de cœurs.

_ On fête quelque chose ce soir ?

_ Juste le fait que je suis heureux de t'avoir comme épouse.

Je rougis face à son compliment. Comme toujours il connaissait mes faiblesses. Je le regardais amoureusement avant qu'il ne me lâche subitement.

_ Merde le four !

Il courut vers la cuisine, d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée. Il ramena alors sur la table un poulet un peu plus grillé qu'il n'aurait dût être. Il alla chercher les pommes de terre et la salade qui l'accompagnait.

_ Assied-toi mon ange !

Je m'installais alors sur une des chaises et le regardais me servir. Les muscles de ses avant-bras ressortaient. J'aimais particulièrement regarder ses muscles qui s'activaient. Il était toujours magnifique.

_ Arrête de me mater mon ange ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

Merde ! Grillée ! Je souriais innocemment à mon époux.

_ Bella, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

_ Vas y je t'écoute.

_ Voilà, tu sais je suis très heureux d'avoir eu les filles, mais ça ne me suffit plus.

Je lâchais ma fourchette violemment. Que voulait-il dire par ça ne me suffit plus ?

_ Tu sais, continua-t-il, j'aimerais beaucoup que toi et moi on essaye de faire… un petit frère à Brook et Heidi. J'aimerais savoir si tu es d'accord avec ça.

J'étais complètement abasourdie. Il voulait un troisième enfant ? Brook avait maintenant six ans et sa sœur en avait quatre. Mais je ne me voyais pas me remettre dans les couches et les biberons. Mais en même temps… En même temps, la perspective d'avoir un autre enfant avec Edward me réjouissait tellement.

_ Et si c'est une fille ?

_ Je serais tout de même très heureux.

_ Même si je n'arrive pas à te donner un fils ?

_ Même si nous n'avons pas de garçon, je serais le plus comblé des hommes. Alors c'est oui ?

_ Oui ! Hurlais-je avait de me jeter à son cou.

_ Je t'aime Bella !

_ Je t'aime aussi Edward !

Les essais bébé avaient alors fonctionnés toute la nuit, et tous les jours qui avait précédé ce repas.

Le matin du treize décembre 2010, je découvrais ébahis, les résultats de ma prise de sang. J'étais enceinte ! Je courais immédiatement l'annoncer à Edward qui me souleva dans ses bras et pleura de bonheur.

Et le 29 Août 2011, notre fils naissait. Il portait le doux prénom d'Aaron. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Ses sœurs étaient plus que ravies de l'avoir auprès d'elles.  
>Edward lui était tout simplement comblé de bonheur.<p>

Qui aurait pu croire qu'un simple carton d'invitation allait tout changer dans ma vie. Moi Isabella Swan, qui avec l'éloignement était devenue une femme froide et autoritaire, qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un aller simple pour Boston, m'apporterait la vie que j'avais toujours secrètement espéré.

Edward m'avait fait devenir femme, _sa femme_, mais aussi la mère de ses enfants. Trois petites merveilles. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle je les aimerais. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle je leur dirais ces trois petits mots : _Je t'aime._


	6. Alice

OS : Alice

_ J'ai envie de toi…

_ Tu as toujours envie de moi !

Je souriais. Son doigt vint taper contre mon nez et je me perdais dans les méandres du plaisir. Sa bouche rejoignait la mienne, créant dans mon ventre un immense feu d'artifice. Tout en moi tressautait face à son regard. Je me sentais bien. Mes mains s'accrochaient à sa nuque. Et je me perdais dans la contemplation de ses yeux. _Noirs_. Étouffés par le désir. J'avais envie de les croquer. Ma bouche dériva vers son cou, je descendais jusqu'à son buste. De mes doigts je traçais le moindre soupçon de muscle. Il était à moi. J'avais soif de son corps. Soif de lui tout entier.

Il me coucha sur le lit froid. Quelques frissons parcoururent mon échine, et mes seins se dressèrent contre sa poitrine. Son souffle chaud, caressait ma peau. Ses yeux ne me quittaient plus. J'étais nue. Il l'était aussi. Son sexe gorgé, vint se frotter contre le mien. Un gémissement m'échappa. Puis un second. Il se mit à sourire fier de lui. Ses dents vinrent attraper la peau de mon cou, sa langue la lécha avec attention. Il m'en fallait plus. Mes pieds vinrent se bloquer dans son dos, mon bassin coulissa et cogna contre le sien. Il lâcha un juron, qui ne fit que m'exciter d'avantage. Les muscles saillant de ses avant-bras, m'avaient toujours fascinée. Ils étaient encore une fois tendus à l'extrême.

_ Patience mon ange ! Le jeu ne fait que commencer !

Je ne voulais plus jouer. Je perdais patience. Je poussais de nouveau contre son sexe érigé pour moi. Il se retint en serrant les dents. Ses yeux étaient coulant, il résistait mais craquerait bientôt. Encore un ou deux petits frottements et il serait à moi. J'allais recommencer mon manège, lorsque ses mains, attrapèrent violemment mes hanches, les serrant, les gardant dans un étau de fer. J'en eu le souffle couper.

_ Quand dis-tu Isabella ? Moi aussi je peux jouer.

Je détestais entendre mon nom en entier. Mais dans sa bouche, cela était synonyme de luxure.

Doucement il vint caresser mon ventre, glissant ses doigts froids contre mes cuisses. Les touchant, les caressant, sans jamais atteindre l'endroit que je voulais. Il écarta un peu plus cuisses, et ma cyprine coula sur les draps. Je rougis. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me laissé aller comme ça. Mais aujourd'hui il voulait jouer. Mes mains attrapèrent la tête de lit et j'accrochais violemment mes doigts aux barreaux. J'étais complètement offerte à lui. Ses lèvres glissèrent contre mon oreille, me déposant un baiser mouillé au coin de mon lobe. Je ronronnais de plaisir.

_ Mienne pour l'éternité, glissa-t-il à mon oreille.

Je frissonnais de plaisir. Sa main s'aventura alors plus bas, son majeur glacé, s'introduisit dans mon antre charnel. Le contraste entre la chaleur de mon bas-ventre et la froideur du doigt de mon amant, me fit convulser de plaisir.

_ Encore… murmurais-je.

Son index rejoint alors son majeur et ensemble, ils commencèrent de longs va-et-vient à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Son pouce vint caresser mon bouton rose et je criais sous ses assauts. Mes doigts devenaient engourdis, à force de serrer ces tiges de fer. Je sentais mon orgasme se préparé, et il dut le sentir. Il retira sèchement ses doigts. J'hurlais de frustration.

_ Recommence ! Hurlais-je.

_ Non.

Il répondait avec un calme ahurissant.

_ Recommence !

_ JE commande Isabella !

Je bougonnais. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser comme ça. _Si ?_Il attrapa un foulard dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, et vint attacher mes poignets. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il se leva et se posta devant moi. Son pénis pointait dans ma direction. Je frottais mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour me soulager. S'il continuait ainsi j'allais mourir de frustration.

_ Putin, mais revient ici !

Il eut un sourire machiavélique et me regarda m'énerver. Mes cheveux en bataille, tombaient sur mon visage. J'avais beau soufflais en l'air, ils ne voulaient pas partir. Et bien sûr impossible de les retirer avec ma main. Il me jeta un petit sourire, en me voyant me débattre.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Et retire-moi ce sourire immédiatement.

Mais il fit tout le contraire de ce que je disais. Au lieu de le retirer, il l'agrandissait, faisant monter en moi une haine soudaine.

_ Ou sinon quoi ? Qui est attaché ? Rappel le moi.

Il se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et vint baiser ma bouche de ses lèvres si sensuelles.

_ S'il te plaît. Fais-moi l'amour. Baise-moi. Mais par pitié fait quelque chose !

Son rire devint cynique. Il se releva et me fit de nouveau face. Sa queue frétillait toute seule et j'avais toujours cette immense chaleur qui grandissait au fond de moi. Mon entre-jambe devenait de plus en plus bouillant. J'avais envie de lui.

Ses mains descendirent le long de son corps et il ferma les yeux. Elles atterrirent sur son sexe, et il commença un long va-et-vient. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent, formant un « o » d'étonnement. Jamais il ne s'était touché en ma présence. J'étais doublement excitée. Ses dents vinrent attraper sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure. Un tic qu'il m'avait emprunté. Son pouce s'activa sur son gland et il poussait des suppliques. Je le sentais proche. Terriblement proche. Il allait de plus en plus rapidement. Ses mouvements se faisaient durs et sauvages. L'apogée arriva et il se répandit sur le drap.

_Il fallait le laver de toute façon. _

Il rouvrit les yeux et me regarda lubriquement. Je me léchais les lèvres. Il était tellement sexe en cet instant. Doucement, il s'avança et tomba sur le matelas. Son sourire n'était pas parti. Sa bouche vint caresser mon sein. Sa langue, titillait la pointe durcis de mon mamelon. Je gémissais de plaisir.

_ Prend moi !

_ A tes ordres.

Il était redevenu tendre. Il ouvrit d'avantage mes cuisses et s'installa entre. Il glissa en moi facilement.

_ Putin t'es tellement humide ! dit-il en serrant les dents.

_ La faute à qui, hein ?

Il poussa encore plus en moi, me coupant le souffle.

_ Oh…

Je le sentais aller et venir à l'intérieur de mon ventre. La boule qui grandissait au fur et à mesure de ses intrusions.

_ Tu y es presque là…

_ Ou…Ouii…

Il se retenait je le voyais bien, il poussa fortement en moi, atteignant le point de non retour. J'explosais, l'enserrant de mes parois intimes. Il vint quelques secondes après moi. Sa tête se posa sur mon cœur. Il caressait négligemment mes hanches, dessinant des arabesques invisibles. Je n'arrivais pas à redescendre sur terre.

Un téléphone sonna. La musique était familière. C'était celui de mon compagnon. Il tendit le bras en direction de sa table de nuit, et regarda qui appelait.

_Numéro Inconnu._

Il décrocha tout de même se retirant de moi par la même occasion. Je grognais après lui.

_ Allô ? Quand ça ? Très bien nous arrivons.

Il se leva précipitamment. Son visage avait changé de couleur. Là, pour le coup je redescendais du septième ciel, où il m'avait mené.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant frénétiquement un pantalon propre dans la penderie.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répétais-je.

Son visage se tourna vers moi, et je pus voir ses yeux rougis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bon sang ?

_ Alice et Jasper ont eu un accident.

Oh mon dieu ! Je me levais, trébuchant à moitié dans les draps que je venais d'envoyer promener.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Je… Je ne sais pas… On m'a demandé de passé à…l'hôpital…

_ Ok, on y va.

_ Et si…si il lui était arrivé…mal…malheur ? C'est ma pe…petite…Sœur…

_ Allez viens. Ils ont besoin de nous.

Nous nous habillons à la hâte. Edward me jeta les clés et je conduisais. Je savais qu'il n'était pas en état de le faire.

_Alice et Jasper… _

Nous arrivions en courant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, cherchant partout le service dans lequel ils avaient été transférés.

_ Bonjour je viens voir Alice Whitlock, elle a été amenée ici.

_ Votre nom je vous pris.

_ Edward Cullen ! Faites vite s'il vous plaît.

_ Madame Withlock, est actuellement dans la salle d'opération. Ils ne devraient plus tardés. C'est au sixième étage.

_ D'accord merci !

Sans attendre son reste, il se mit à courir vers les ascenseurs. Il n'arrêtait pas d'appuyer sur le bouton, pour appeler l'engin. Sa jambe s'agitait nerveusement.

Je glissais ma main dans la sienne, bloquant ma tête contre son épaule. Il soupira et embrassa mon crâne. Je n'aimais pas le voir ainsi. Si empreint à une telle peur. Pour moi Edward était invincible. Il n'avait jamais peur c'était mon héros. Mais le héros peut avoir des moments de faiblesses. Je pouvais ressentir toute sa peur et son appréhension.

L'ascenseur nous mena vers l'étage où nous pourrions trouver Alice. Esmée était déjà assise, pleurant à chaudes larmes, contre l'épaule de Carlisle. Nous avancions. Edward s'accroupit devant sa mère et l'étreignit. Carlisle se détacha et vint me trouver. Je serrais mes bras autours de la poitrine de mon beau-père. Nous étions tous là, réunis, faisant front ensemble. Esmée sécha ses pleurs et m'embrassa sur la joue. Carlisle reprit sa place, et Esmée retourna auprès de lui. Edward me prit sur ses genoux et cala sa tête contre mon épaule. Reniflant sans arrêt mon cou. L'attente commençait.

Nous attendions. Sans arrêt. Les médecins ne pouvaient pas nous renseigner. Elle était toujours sur la table d'opération. Tout comme Jasper. Trois heures plus tard, peut être quatre, un médecin vêtit de sa blouse blanche, arriva. Carlisle se leva. Il connaissait bien le personnel hospitalier. Il travaillait lui-même ici.

_ James dit-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Mon beau-père se rongeait les ongles à présent.

_ Alice est sortit d'affaire. L'opération a été lourde mais elle s'en sortira.

_ Mais…

_ Malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire autant de son mari. Il… Il ne réagit plus. Je suis navré.

Esmée hurla et retomba sur sa chaise. Carlisle était comme figé. Je descendais comme un fantôme des genoux d'Edward, et allait consoler Esmée. Mais la réalité me frappait. Jasper était… _Mort ?_ Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Il ne méritait pas ça. Pas lui ! Je ne peux plus respirer. Je sens mon cœur battre difficilement. J'étouffe. L'air de l'hôpital me gêne, me bouffe de l'intérieur.

Le médecin partit, Carlisle blanc comme un linge, s'avança dans le couloir et attrapa la poignée de la chambre d'Alice. Edward avait les yeux rouges. Jasper était son meilleur ami. _Etait…_ Je le voyais secoué de sanglots. Carlisle entra dans la chambre. Esmée m'embrassa la main, et suivit son mari. Dans mon coin, j'observais mon époux. Il était tellement fragile en cet instant. Je quittais ma chaise, et vint contre lui. Il éclata en sanglot, contre mon cou.

_ Pas lui…

Je caressais ses cheveux, et mes yeux se serrèrent en entendant un cri venant de la chambre d'Alice. Elle savait… Je ne pouvais pas imaginer la vie sans Edward. Alors que ferait-elle, elle, lorsque son quotidien la rattrapera ? Dans leur appartement tout respirait Jasper, tout lui ressemblait. Les longues après-midi, qu'ils avaient passé ensemble à repeindre ce logement, pour qu'il leur corresponde mieux. Elle était toute seule à présent.

Alice put sortir rapidement. Et l'enterrement eut lieu le samedi suivant. Il n'y avait que nous dans le cimetière. Jasper était fils unique, et n'avait jamais connu son père. Sa mère était en cet instant inconsolable. Alice ne semblait pas réagir. Face à la pierre tombale, elle ressemblait à un fantôme. Elle était pâle, des cernes sous les yeux. Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Sur son annulaire gauche, trônait toujours son alliance en or, offerte seulement quelques mois auparavant. Elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Jasper l'avait emporté avec lui. Elle glissait son index sur les lettres dorées. Frôlant le J puis le A ensuite le S, le P, ensuite le E, et laissa longuement son doigt sur la dernière lettre. Ce R qui signifiait la fin de sa vie. La fin de tout.

_Jasper Henry Whitlock_

_Ami, frère, mari._

_(1983-2011)_

Elle embrassa la pierre froide et rude et partit. Esmée était interloqué, à l'instar de tout le monde ici. Je savais où elle partait. Elle repartait chez elle, là où elle pourrait retrouver les souvenirs de son amour perdu. Nous attendions quelques minutes, puis je glissais un baiser sur la joue rugueuse de mon mari, et partait à la recherche de ma meilleure amie.

J'avais toujours les clés de sa résidence, je rentrais grâce à mon passe. Dans le couloir, je commençais à ressentir toute sa tristesse. Elle était palpable, même à travers la porte. Je rentrais dans son appartement et fut surprise de la fraicheur du lieu.

Rien qu'un courant d'air. Un vent familier qui caressait de par sa brise fraiche et légère, mon visage. Le blanc a disparu sur les murs du couloir, depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venue. Il avait été remplacé par un rouge violent qui attaquait la rétine. La fumée de cigarette emplit l'air humide de l'appartement. Je courais vers le salon. Là, dansant sur une table en zinc, cigarette à la bouche, cheveux en bataille, ne portant que des dessous blancs, Alice est là. Elle tournait encore, les yeux fermés, sur cette table bancale. Je me préparais à l'arrêter car elle allait tombée, mais de son pied elle traçait le contour de l'objet.

Son corps tressaute. La cendre tombait sur le parquet en bois. Plus rien n'existait pour elle. Il n'est plus. C'était sa vie. Des bruits de pas, déformaient ce silence pesant. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'Edward venait de rentrait. Son menton se posa sur ma tête et ses bras m'encerclaient. En silence nous attendions. Nous attendions qu'Alice redescende sur terre. Ensemble, nous sommes un. Alice était seule. Et nous guettions la moindre incartade de sa part.

Mon regard se posait sur le sol, où on pouvait voir des débris de verre. Là, un cadre est explosé, du sang a coulé. Elle s'est blessé. Mais sa blessure à elle n'est pas superficielle. Elle est bien plus profonde que ça.

_8 mois plus tard :_

Alice porte un ventre rond. Son dernier cadeau de la part de Jasper. Elle était enceinte de quelques semaines lorsque l'accident a eut lieu. Les médecins avaient réussis à les sauvés tous les deux. Aujourd'hui, nous étions tous réunit, pour finir de préparer la chambre du petit, ou de la petite Whitlock. Alice ne voulait pas savoir le sexe, elle préférait la surprise.

Mais nous étions tous auprès d'elle pour l'aider. Elle ne serait jamais seule. Edward passa son bras autour de mon ventre glissant son nez le long de ma joue. Je souriais. Heureuse, comblée, amoureuse, tout simplement. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui et le soleil nous avait offert sa présence pour toute la journée. Edward portait un polo noir, qui le mettait particulièrement en valeur. J'étais fière d'être sa femme. Mais le bonheur ne voulait toujours pas pointer le bout de son nez chez nous. Cela faisait maintenant quatre longues années que nous essayions de faire un bébé. Sans réussite.

Le fait qu'Alice soit enceinte m'avait vraiment déprimée, mais je me sentais pleine de joie, car Jasper vivrait toujours au travers de ce petit. La vie avait été dure, Alice s'était engouffrée dans un mutisme, inhabituel, et Carlisle avait dut la secoué, pour qu'elle sorte de sa léthargie.

Jasper Junior ou Léah Whitlock ne devrait plus tarder à pointer son nez. Et nous étions tous fins prêts à l'accueillir. Esmée passa la porte avec un lapin beige et marron dans les mains, et l'installa dans le lit du bébé. Le moindre détail de cette chambre avait été soigné. Alice avait choisis, en fashionista qu'elle était, toute une petite garde de robe de bébé qui allait du 0 au 6 mois, tout ça dans des tons neutres, le jaune, le blanc, et parfois même un peu de rouge ou de vert.

Alice revivait grâce à sa grossesse. Elle avait eut du mal à comprendre tout ce qui lui arrivait. La perte de son mari, l'annonce de sa grossesse. Elle ne voyait plus cette épreuve comme une fin, mais bien comme une renaissance. Sa grossesse était un signe que lui envoyait Jasper, selon elle. Elle ne devait pas plonger. Elle devait garder la tête haute, même dans les moments les plus difficiles.

Le jour se coucha, et nous aussi. Edward s'allongea dans le lit de la chambre d'ami d'Alice. Mes lunettes sur mon nez, je lisais un bouquin, sans grand entrain. Vers trois heures du matin, on entendit un cri terrible. Un hurlement qui aurait pu réveiller un mort. Edward se précipita dans la chambre de sa sœur. _Elle perdait les eaux. _

Tout se passa très vite, en à peine une heure et demi, le bébé pointa le bout de son nez. Un merveilleux petit garçon, qui avait les yeux bleus des nourrissons et les sourcils d'une couleur blonde. Il ressemblait énormément à Jasper, mais avait les traits fins d'Alice pour la bouche et le nez. C'était un pur mélange des deux. Alice éclata en sanglot quand la sage-femme, lui glissa son bébé dans les bras.

_ Salut toi, dit-elle avec une petite voix.

Elle caressa de son doigt, le petit poing que le bébé formait. Son sourire était franc et il illuminait la pièce. Elle était heureuse. Ce petit garçon lui sortait la tête de l'eau.

_ Il a un nom ce petit garçon ? demanda le médecin.

_ Oui… Jasper Junior. Comme son papa.

J'éclatais en sanglot. Chaque jour, nous devions vivre avec la mort de notre ami en tête, mais pour Alice tout était plus dur. Elle avait perdu bien plus, cette nuit-là.  
>Edward se rapprocha de moi, et m'embrassa sur la tempe. Me rassurant avec ses mots doux. Je pouvais toujours compter sur lui, dans les coups durs, comme dans les moments plus joyeux. Il était unique. Il était celui que j'aimerais tout au long de ma vie. Si je venais à le perdre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre. Vivre avec sa présence autour de moi chaque jour, sans qu'il ne soit vraiment là.<p>

Alice s'endormit avec le petit Jasper Junior à côté d'elle, dans un berceau transparent. Son sourire sur son visage endormis, montrait à quel point elle était comblée en cet instant.

La mort peut nous séparer, mais il y aura toujours quelque chose qui nous raccrochera à cette personne. Que ce soit les souvenirs, ou un signe laissé ici ou là.

* * *

><p>Voilà, je reviens d'Andalousie avec dans mes bagages ce petit OS, qui je l'espère vous aura plus. Mon voyage a été super, mis à part une vieille folle à Cordoue, qui me donnait des trucs périmés, ou des restes qui trainaient dans son frigo. Des bocaux de Coca Cola débullés aussi. Non mais où va le monde... Enfin bref j'espère que vous allez profiter à fond de ses vacances. :)<p>

Je vous fais à tous de très gros bisous et n'oubliez pas : une petite review (ça me fera plaisir :D)

SweetyMarie :)


	7. Parents à tout prix

OS : Parents à tout prix

En l'absence exceptionnelle de mon épouse c'est moi qui étais chargé des courses au supermarché. Autant dire l'horreur ! Ma fille était installée dans le siège du cadi et elle regardait passer les rayons les uns après les autres.

Tous les enfants de son âge auraient préféré sortir du cadi pour courir partout, mais Romane n'était pas comme ça. Non. Au contraire. Elle était calme, et très attentive au monde qui l'entourait. Chaque fois qu'elle découvrait quelque chose, on pouvait voir ses deux petites prunelles jades, s'illuminer de bonheur et de malice. De malice oui, car Romane n'était pas la dernière pour faire les bêtises. Non, bien au contraire. Une fois, elle a même dessiné sur la tapisserie du couloir, Bella était alors passée par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Ma femme, Bella, et moi essayions, depuis plus de deux ans, d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Elle n'avait plus ses règles depuis environ un mois et quelques nausées pointaient le bout de leur nez. Mais je ne voulais pas m'affoler au risque de perdre mon enthousiasme, s'il s'avérait qu'aucun petit être ne grandissait dans le ventre de mon épouse.

J'avais rencontré Bella alors que j'étudiais à l'université dans le but de devenir architecte. Souhait réalisé, puisqu'aujourd'hui je dirige mon propre cabinet, et que « les gens du monde » ne font appel qu'à moi. Nous nous sommes rencontré donc lorsque nous avions dix neuf ans. Nos diplômes en poche nous menions la belle vie. C'est grâce à Jasper si j'ai pu la rencontrer.

__ Magne toi Edward, ça la foutrait mal d'arriver en retard ! hurla Jasper contre moi._

_Alice, sa petite amie, nous attendait dans un café près du campus. Je n'avais pas cours et Jasper m'avait proposé de venir avec lui. Je n'étais pas trop pour au début, tenir la chandelle et tout ça ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, mais finalement je crois que j'en avais vraiment besoin. Et puis je devais bien rencontrer la fameuse Alice, depuis le temps qu'il m'en parlait…_

_Bientôt nous arrivions dans le café, et je découvrais stupéfait un visage angélique qui se mit à sourire à Jasper. Se pourrait-elle que Jasper soit avec cet ange brun ? Je la détaillais plus que nécessaire. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur, des yeux si expressifs qu'ils en étaient d'autant plus incroyables, et d'une couleur chocolat qui ferait fondre n'importe qui, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Ses yeux n'étaient pas maquillés, et sa peau pâle était en parfaite harmonie avec son corps. Mes yeux se mirent à détailler la courbe de son cou, puis le haut de sa poitrine. Et soudait j'eus très chaud. Elle portait un pull à manche trois quart, beige, avec un col en V. Un régale pour mes yeux. Soudain je me rendis compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je détaillais la petite amie de mon meilleur ami. Je n'étais pas loyal. Je n'avais pas le droit d'agir ainsi. Je secouais la tête, pour me remettre les idées en place. Jasper n'avait pas perdu de temps pour s'assoir. _

_Je tirais alors la chaise et posais mon postérieur sur cette dernière. Le regard de la dite « Alice » passa sur moi. Et d'un seul coup, la température de la pièce augmenta de dix degrés. _

__ Edward, je te présente Bella. C'est une amie d'Alice. Et Bella, je te présente mon meilleur ami : Edward._

_Oh. Ce n'était pas Alice alors ? La voix est libre ! Me cria ma conscience._

__ Enchanté, me dit-elle d'une petite voix, tout en rougissant._

__ De même, lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin qui ne fit qu'accroître ses délicieuses rougeurs._

Ahlalala ! Grâce à Jasper j'en avais vécu des trucs. Mais sincèrement Bella est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie, avec ma petite Romane bien évidement. J'errais dans les rayons, la liste à la main, à la recherche de gâteaux pour le goûter de ma fille.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon cœur ?

Elle me regarda avec ses petits yeux et elle me fit un sourire, large d'où on apercevait ses petites quenottes. Elle tendit sa main, vers le rayon, tout en rougissant.

_ Ça papa !

Je regardais le paquet qu'elle me désignait et tombais sur des Princes. Je me mis à rire en repensant à une conversation que nous avions eu Bella et moi il y a longtemps.

__ Alors comme ça tu ne crois pas au prince charmant ? Avais-je demandé, alors qu'elle venait de me dire qu'elle trouvait le prince charmant des contes pour enfants, affreusement pathétique._

__ Ecoute Edward « Les princes n'existent que par paquet de seize et fourrés au chocolat. »._

_Je m'étais mis à rire alors à ce moment là. Provoquant une petite moue boudeuse sur le visage de ma chère et tendre. N'y pouvant plus, je m'étais penché sur elle, et l'avais embrassé. Et nous avions passé la nuit ensemble. Moi à lui prouver que j'étais son prince charmant, et elle à se laisser faire…_

Romane me tira de mes songes, en tapant ses petites mains, sur les miennes, qui tenaient le cadi.

_ Papa Papa Papa Papa…

_ Oui ma puce qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Gâteau papa !

Ah oui ! Un peu plus et j'oubliais les gâteaux de ma fille. J'attrapais le paquet et continuais de faire mes courses. Le chariot était presque remplit à ras bord, et Romane s'amusait de temps en temps à taper le tas pour le faire diminuer. Mon téléphone se mit alors à sonner dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je m'arrêtais en plein milieux du rayon et décrochais.

_ Allô ?

_ Edward, c'est moi, tu es où ?

_ Coucou mon ange, je suis avec Romane au supermarché.

_ Oh… D'accord. Vous en avez pour longtemps ?

_ Non. J'ai fini là. Je trouve une caisse, je paye et je reviens vite à la maison.

_ D'accord à tout à l'heure alors. Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi Bella.

Je raccrochais, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me penchais et faisais un petit bisou sur la joue de ma fille. Elle eut un mouvement chatouilleux et se mit à rire. Son rire était la plus belle des musiques à mon oreille. Comme un doux carillon qui résonnait dans chaque pièce de la maison. J'attrapais les compotes pour Romane et partais en direction d'une caisse. Je déchargeais tout alors sur le tapis roulant et je ressortais du magasin une fois mes achats payés.

Je ne mis que quelques minutes pour arriver chez moi. Bella était installée dans le canapé et se releva en nous voyant arriver. Elle s'avança, embrassa mes lèvres et prit avec elle notre fille, pour la découvrir. Je ressortais et allais prendre les différents sacs pour tout ranger.

Une fois ma besogne accomplie, je retrouvais ma femme, assise dans le canapé, qui était en train de jouer avec notre petite Romane. Elle lui faisait des chatouilles et des petits bisous un peu partout. Ma femme était une incroyable maman. Bien sûr elle avait eu très peur lorsque nous avions appris qu'un petit bébé avait pris possession de son ventre. Mais la peur avait laissé place à la joie de devenir bientôt mère.

_J'étais rentré plus tôt que d'ordinaire ce jour-là. J'attrapais mes clefs pour ouvrir la porte et tombais face à ma femme, qui était blême. Je m'inquiétais alors immédiatement._

__ Bella tout va bien ? Tu es toute pâle ! M'affolais-je._

_Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, et me donna un petit bâtonnet. Putin mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc._

__ Sur la notice il est indiqué que s'il y a deux barres bleues le résultat est positif, me dit-elle d'une petite voix._

_J'avais de travers et penchais mon regard vers le tube blanc que je tenais entre mes mains. Deux barres bleues. Putin ça veux dire que… _

__ Je vais être papa ! Hurlais-je en me jetant sur la femme de ma vie. _

_Elle se mit à rire, puis à pleurer et me serra fort contre elle. A cet instant, nous étions plus unis que jamais. Bientôt un bébé, parfait mélange de nous deux, verrait le jour. _

_Délicatement, je passais mes mains sur le ventre encore rond de ma femme, et tout aussi doucement j'approchais mes lèvres. Un baiser pour mon bébé. Mon enfant. Celui qui ferait de moi un père à tout jamais. _

Et aujourd'hui, je pouvais observer le doux portrait des deux femmes de ma vie. Romane et Bella. Ma raison de vivre ce sont elles. Et pourtant dieu sait à quel point la petite a été longue avant de vouloir pointer son nez.

__ Putin Edward va chercher un médecin, je veux en finir au plus vite._

__ Mon ange, tu n'es pas suffisamment dilatée. Tu n'en es qu'à trois._

__ Mais j'en ai rien à faire ! Ca fait huit heures que j'attends ! _

_Elle souffla, puis pesta contre moi. Je pris alors le soin de sortir de la chambre. Mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire… Ouai bah je ne voulais pas ressortir avec un œil en moins, ou pire…_

_C'est Carlisle qui prit le relais. Etant lui-même médecin, il pouvait aider ma femme, mieux que moi sans doute. _

_Dans le couloir blanchâtre de l'hôpital, je retrouvais mon beau-père ainsi que ma mère._

__ Comme va Bella ? me demanda Charlie._

__ Elle s'impatiente. Elle n'en est qu'à trois. Et la dilatation se fait lentement. Alors elle râle, finissais-je avec un sourire tendre._

__ La pauvre chérie. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle. Me répondit alors Esmée._

__ Mais maman, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire._

__ Bon parlons de choses plus réjouissantes. Avez-vous choisis un prénom ?_

__ Oui._

__ Et on peut savoir lequel c'est ? demanda ma mère avec insistance._

__ Non. Bella préfère attendre que la petite soit là. Et puis… C'est mieux de garder un certain suspense. Non ?_

__ Mouai… grogna Charlie en tripotant sa moustache. _

Et puis finalement Romane était née un matin de mai. Le 13, très exactement. Elle était magnifique. Et elle l'est toujours.

Bella capta alors mon regard sur elle, et me tapota la place à ses côtés. Je ne me fis pas prier pour m'installer auprès de mes deux princesses. J'avais tellement envi qu'elle me dise que les résultats étaient positifs et que nous aurions prochainement un petit gars ou une petite princesse qui courrait après leur sœur.

Je passais alors ma main sur le ventre de Bella. Et la regardais dans les yeux. Elle se mit à rougir furieusement. Une once d'espoir vit le jour en moi. Elle posa alors sa main sur la mienne et hocha la tête. Je me relevais surpris, faisant sursauter Romane.

_ On va avoir un bébé ? Demandais-je à ma Bella.

_ Oui, répondit-elle en souriant.

Je me penchais alors sur ma Bella et l'embrassa tendrement. Devant l'euphorie du moment, Romane se mit à applaudir. Heureuse tout comme nous de cet événement.

_ Tu vas être grande sœur Romane.

Elle sourit et cala son visage contre mon cou. Etais-ce ça le bonheur ? Si oui, je voulais y goûter chaque jour…

3 ans plus tard :

J'attrape le cartable de Romane, puis celui d'Héloïse. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée pour mes deux filles. L'une entrait en CP, l'autre à la maternelle. Je stressais comme un dingue de laisser mes filles dans ces écoles, loin de moi. Pendant trois ans, je m'étais consacré à mes filles. Et aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui l'école me le prenait. J'entendis Bella qui chantonnait dans la salle de bain, tout en finissant de se préparer.

Ok bon vérification de tout le matos ! Bon pour Romane : Cahier de texte, trousse au complet, règle, goûter pour dix heures, et son petit cahier de brouillon. Bon tout est prêt pour elle. Bon maintenant Héloïse : Goûter pour dix heures et son doudou. Merde son doudou il est où ?

Je me mis alors à chercher son doudou partout. Putin mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en a fait ?

_ Héloïse, il est où le doudou ?

_ Pas là papa !

_ Ça je vois bien mon cœur.

Elle se mit alors à me regarder en souriant tout en se dandinant sur ses petits pieds. Bon reste plus que la bonne vieille solution.

_ Bella où as-tu mis le doudou ?

_ Mais je l'ai laissé près de la table à langer ! hurla-t-elle au bout du couloir.

_ Impossible Bella, j'ai retourné toute la maison, il n'est nulle part.

Elle déboula devant moi, les joues rouges. _Ce qu'elle est belle… _ Je la voyais avancer en grognant après moi, et elle se mit à secouer un vieux truc tout marron.

_ Le voilà ! Ouvre les yeux la prochaine fois.

_ Merci mon cœur. Que ferais-je sans toi ? Lui dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Pas grand-chose, j'en ai bien peur, me répondit-elle après avoir poussé un profond soupir.

Elle attrapa son sac à main, puis d'une main attrapait le cosy de notre petit dernier : Tristan. Il avait tout juste six mois aujourd'hui, il était né le 6 avril dernier. Il avait mes yeux, comme ses sœurs, mais également mes cheveux. C'était mon portrait craché.

Nous étions donc tous les cinq en route pour l'école. Tristan regardait ses sœurs à tour de rôle. Peut-être sentait-il que bientôt elle partirait ? Bon elles reviennent ce midi et ce soir, mais bon, ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus les avoir à mes côtés.

Arrivés devant le portail, Romane nous fit rapidement un bisou à chacun et parti rapidement rejoindre sa classe. Bon bah c'est plutôt expéditif… A présent, au tour d'Héloïse. Cette dernière était toute intimidée de franchir le seuil de sa classe. Bella tenait Tristan contre elle, alors que notre fille me tenait fermement la main.

_ A peur papa !

_ Mais non, ma puce tu vas voir tout va très bien se passer. Regarde ! La dame que tu vois là-bas c'est ta maîtresse. Elle a déjà eu ta sœur dans sa classe. Elle est très gentille tu vas voir.

La dite maîtresse arriva alors jusqu'à nous.

_ Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Cullen. Oh mais dites moi qui est cette jolie jeune fille ?

_ Bonjour Madame Hale. Voici Héloïse, la petite sœur de Romane. Elle a un peu peur de l'école.

_ Je comprends ne vous en faîtes pas. C'est normal. C'est un grand pas pour elle. Alors Héloïse, tu veux venir faire un dessin avec moi ? Regarde sur la table là-bas tu as des feuilles et puis des crayons aussi. Je suis sûre que Maman voudra bien venir t'aider à colorier un peu.

_ Oui bien sûr, répondit ma femme.

Elle me donna mon fils et elle partit avec Héloïse main dans la main, vers la petite table indiquée par les soins de l'institutrice.

_ Héloïse est un petit peu timide, désolé.

_ Oh ne vous en faites pas, j'ai connu des cas plus inquiétant. Votre fille, n'a que votre famille en repère. Pas de petits camarades. Il faut juste qu'elle apprenne à vivre en communauté. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour elle. Alors dites moi, c'est le petit dernier celui-ci ?

_ Oui. C'est Tristan.

A l'évocation de son prénom, mon petit garçon se mit à sourire grandement.

L'heure de partir arriva bien trop vite, malheureusement.

_ Allez on dit au revoir à papa et à maman et on leur dit à tout à l'heure. D'accord ?

_ Maman !

Bella se tourna alors vers Héloïse qui couru lui faire un bisou avant de tirer le tissu de mon tee-shirt pour m'en faire un aussi. Une fois cela fait, elle repartit dans la salle et s'installa de nouveau à sa place.

Le cœur gros nous repartions à la maison.

Bella était partie se reposer dans la chambre, pendant que je jouais avec Tristan. La sonnette retentit et je tombais net sur Alice et Jasper, ces derniers un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_ Ça y'est ?

_ Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Hurla Alice !

Le cri poussé par Alice, fit sortir Bella très vite de la chambre. Quand elle les aperçu elle se précipita dans les bras d'Alice. Toutes deux se mirent à pleurer à chaudes larmes. De mon côté, je me mis à féliciter Jasper. Ils en avaient mis du temps, mais finalement ils avaient réussis. Je le pris dans mes bras en lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde.

Après tout, je savais de quoi je parlais. J'avais trois enfants, et à chaque fois c'était un bonheur inestimable d'entendre ces quatre petits mots : Tu vas être papa.

Alice se pencha vers mon fils, et lui fit des papouilles partout. Il se mit alors à rire.

La vie est belle. Les instants que nous partageons en famille également. Tout est parfait dans mon monde.

Je captai le regard de Bella et lui fit un sourire ravageur. Grâce à elle, ma vie était plus belle chaque jour. _Pour le meilleur et le pire elle est ma femme… A jamais…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu.<strong>_

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite Review, car ça fait toujours plaisir :)**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt**_

_**SweetyMarie**_


End file.
